


Somewhere I Belong

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Bloodplay, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humiliation, Illnesses, Isolation, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, New Master, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Rope Bondage, Self Confidence Issues, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "So the paperwork is all complete and now Frank is officially yours.""Wonderful! We are so happy that Frank will be part of our future plans.""And what are your future plans?""Well, Howard just got a promotion so we will be moving across the country. We have been researching and found a wonderful private academy the will be perfect for Frank's quiet nature. He will be very happy there and find many friends like him.""Well we will miss him, but he deserves a good home.""He will have one, do not worry.""Well, then this is goodbye, tell Frank I said that I am happy for him."





	1. Master?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know i say this all the time, but _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and i are really excited for this fic! This is her first major Grant fic so something new and apparently once again, I have created ships that never existed before! I love being a pioneer! ^0^
> 
> Now, onto the story;
> 
> Frank was alWays a quiet and obedient child, even before hs parents died. Now he is even more. This unfortunately, makes him a perfect candidate for someone looking for a submissive. Fortunately though, someone is looking out for Frank and he ends up with the best Master he could ever hope for...Gerard? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic taken from Somewhere I Belong ~ Linkin Park

Frank Anthony Iero was just 11 years old when his parents died. It was a tragic accident that could've been avoided...but wasn't.

Frank had been learning about fire safety at school that week, they'd had firemen come in to talk to them and everything, and on Friday every student in his class was given the assignment to check their home for fire hazards, to check they had working fire alarms and smoke detectors, and to do a thorough sweep with a handheld Carbon Monoxide detector that they were each given.

Frank was a quiet boy and a good student and this subject caught his attention particularly, as every day for the last three months, he'd had to walk past a burned out house on his way to school, and he'd been told that an entire family had died in there.

He didn't want that to happen to his.

When Frank got home, he started his assignment right away, as in a couple hours time, his friend Lucas and his mom were coming to collect Frank for a sleepover, and he wanted to do his work before he went.

He checked all three joint smoke and fire alarms in the house and found that two had good batteries, and one needed replacing...which he did. Then he checked for fire hazards like he'd been taught, but since his mom was a bit of a neat freak, there was nothing that was any danger. Next, he asked his mom where their CO detector was and was told that they _used_  to have one, but it stopped working, and they never got round to replacing it. Frank's dad said he'd take Frank to get one from the store on Monday, after school. Frank decided that that was ok, so preceded to use the handheld detector to scan the whole house. He was pleased when it _didn't_  go off.

Half an hour later, he said goodbye to his dad, kissed his mom on the cheek, and waved to them as he got in Lucas' mom's car to go to the sleepover.

Sunday afternoon, they pulled up outside Frank's house and Lucy, Lucas' mom, said she'd wait till he was inside.

Frank went up to the door, pulling his key out of his coat pocket. He unlocked the door and suddenly heard a sharp beeping sound coming from inside his bag. Frowning, Frank pulled out the CO detector that he'd taken with him to show Lucas, as he didn't go to the same school anymore. It was lit up and beeping wildly.

Frank took a hesitant step inside and called out to his parents. No answer. He was starting to feel a little woozy, and it finally dawned on him what was happening.

He backed out of the house and sunk to his knees on the doorstep.

The next couple hours were a blur of firemen, paramedics, doctors, questions and finally...he was left to rest in a narrow hospital bed cos they said he was suffering from shock.

A week later and Frank, having no relatives in the US, was sent to an orphanage across the other side of the state.

Frank was even quieter now, not that that was much of a surprise, considering what he'd been through. It was his quietness that made him so attractive to potential foster parents, and he ended up with a family quite quickly. Unfortunately, it was his also quietness and lack of willing to open up to anyone that had him sent back after just eight months.

In the two years after he entered the system, Frank had been placed with and returned by no fewer than four families. Now he was back in the orphanage and _had_ been for nearly two years.

His quietness had now given him a nickname; 'the keeper of secrets', as the other kids found they could tell him anything, and he would never tell a soul.

Frank was sat on the couch in the communal sitting room. He was quietly reading a book about a girl that chased fireflies, and he had his CO detector in his lap, like always.

He heard talking coming from the entrance hall...it sounded like the woman who ran the orphanage was talking to more potential foster parents. It didn't interest Frank that much, cos no one had so much as _looked_  at the 15-year-old in the last six months, and he didn't imagine that was going to change today.

"Frank honey, would you come here please?"

Frank looked up questioningly.

"Yes, Ms. Roberts?"

He asked as he put his book on the seat next to him and stood up, CO detector clutched in his right hand. He walked over to where she was stood with a middle-aged couple. They looked like nice people...like he fixed his car in the driveway on Sunday while she made an apple pie in the kitchen...normal people.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds. They would like to talk to you. Why don't you take them on the terrace for lunch?"

"Oh, er...ok."

He turned toward the couple and smiled shyly.

"Hi...the er, the terrace is through here."

He pointed toward the French doors that lead out from the sitting room. The 6th graders were on kitchen duty today so they brought out a salad and spaghetti with meatballs. They set out a plate for Frank and his guests. One girl, who confided in Frank that she was still having bed wetting problems, brought out the garlic bread. She whispered thanks in Frank's ear and kissed his cheek. She made sure he got the end piece. She knew he liked it better than the middle.

"So I see we are a bit of a ladies man huh?"

Mr. Reynolds joked as he tucked into his food.

"Stop that Howard. Sorry, he likes to say silly things like that. So Frank, tell us about yourself."

Frank took a sip of his glass of water then set it down.

"Well...I'm 15. I like to read and..."

He thought for a moment.

"And I get good grades."

He picked up his piece of garlic bread and took a small bite.

"Just read? No other hobbies or interests?"

"Fire safety."

Frank mumbled around a mouthful of spaghetti, looking down at his plate.

"Oh. Yes, well that's good."

The rest of the meal went quietly. Once they were done Frank lead them back to the office. When he left, Ms. Robert's sat down with them.

"Did you have a nice chat?"

"Not much of a talker is he?"

"No, not really. Frank keeps to himself a lot. He doesn't have many friends, but when the kids are troubled they go to him. He is a good listener. They call him the Keeper of Secrets affectionately."

"Does he get on with the older kids?"

"Not really, but they also do not pick on him. Frank rarely shows emotion. He does what he is told though, without question."

Mr. Reynolds sat up at hearing this.

"That is a good quality in a child."

"I suppose, I just wish he was more animated about something, anything."

"We have to discuss with the rest of the house, but we will be in touch."

Ms. Roberts shook hands with both of them and watched them leave. She did not think they would be back.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Frank, Frankie, wake up!"

Alison, one of the 2nd graders ran into Frank's room.

Frank blearily rubbed at his eyes as he turned his head toward the door and Alison's tiny figure.

"Hey, Ali...what's up?"

He croaked, his voice rough from sleep.

"Someone’s here for you!"

"For _me_...who?"

Frank sat up but didn't get out of bed, cos he was only in a t-shirt and boxers, and didn't want to scar the girl for life.

"The Reynolds! They want you to come live with them!"

Frank's eyes widened, he was suddenly very awake.

"Are you sure...they didn't mean Frank Adams did they...the kid with the wonky eye?"

"Oh stop Frankie. They loved you! You're finally leaving!"

"Yeah...ok..."

Frank didn't want to dampen her spirits by telling her how things are...that sometimes you get sent back.

"Can you go tell them I'll be five minutes please...I just gotta get dressed."

"Okay!"

She ran out the door closing it. Frank sighed, slinging the blanket off of his bare legs and getting up from his bed. He grabbed his baggy blue jeans from the chair by his window and pulled them on, then took off his shirt and changed it for one that smelled less like a teenage boy, and more like laundry detergent. He slipped his feet into his bargain bin sneakers and looked in the mirror.

"Urgh..."

He groaned, seeing pillow creases down his left cheek.

"Oh well..."

He said to his reflection.

"Guess they'll have to put up with that."

He ran his fingers through his messy bed hair then left his room. When he reached Ms. Roberts' office, he took a breath, then knocked.

"Frank come on in. You remember Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds."

Frank nodded as he stepped in and closed the door quietly.

"Yeah...hi."

He smiled softly.

"Frank Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds would like to foster you."

Frank's eyes widened. He looked at them and couldn't hide his surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"We never met a more polite young man as you before and we think you will be the perfect addition to our family."

"Oh...wow. Er, ok...that'd be great...thank you."

Frank stammered out quietly.

"So go get your things while I do the paperwork with them."

"Ok..."

Frank grinned and headed to the door. He paused as he opened it and looked back at the couple.

"You won't regret this...I'll be good, I promise."

Then he disappeared out the door and ran upstairs to pack his few belongings into his ratty backpack...the same one his mom had bought him just a month before she died. It was threadbare, ripped and ink-stained, but he would _never_ throw it away.

When he was done, he took one last look at what had been his room for the last 23 months, then closed the door and returned downstairs.

"I'm ready."

He said quietly, seeing his new foster parents stood in the entry way with Ms. Roberts.

"Alright then, let's go."

Ms. Roberts watched the Reynolds and Frank leave. She had a good feeling about this. She had a feeling that Frank would not be returning this time.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"So the paperwork is all complete and now Frank is officially yours."

"Wonderful! We are so happy that Frank will be part of our future plans."

"And what are your future plans?"

"Well, Howard just got a promotion so we will be moving across the country. We have been researching and found a wonderful private academy the will be perfect for Frank's quiet nature. He will be very happy there and find many friends like him."

"Well we will miss him, but he deserves a good home."

"He will have one, do not worry."

"Well, then this is goodbye, tell Frank I said that I am happy for him."

"We will."

Ms. Roberts watched the Reynolds leave once again. She was happy to know that she had been right.

"One down, 24 to go."

_***Time Stamp: Spring***_

"Move it, boy, don't give me a reason to use this on ya."

"Give it up man, this one is so quiet that he causes the least amount of trouble if any at all."

"Whatever, just put him in the cage with the rest of them. The auction will start soon."

Jack led the quiet boy to one of the far cages away from the others. He had taken a shine to the boy when he was in training. He tried to keep him safe from the trouble makers.

"Alright Frank, I need your clothing, all of them."

He watched as Frank stripped and folded them neatly.

"I will put it in your backpack and make sure who buys you gets it."

Frank nodded, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Thank you, sir."

He said quietly.

"You're a good kid. Sorry you got mixed up in this mess."

Jack left feeling worse than he ever had about a kid before. He needed to do something to help him. He pulled out his phone and made a few calls. Hopefully, he was in the market.

Frank sighed. How was this his life now?

* * *

"Why are we here Sir. I thought you were done purchasing from this auction?"

"I am Kitten. I am not here for me, though."

Gerard looked at Mikey.

"Who then Sir?"

Grant chuckled.

"You ask too many questions. Just stand there looking beautiful with your brother and make them all jealous they don't own you."

Mikey smiled, leaning himself against Gerard.

"We can certainly do _that_  sir."

Gerard took Mikey's hand and slipped it in his back pocket.

Mikey squeezed Gerard's ass...it was easy as there was no inside to the pocket, so he was skin on skin.

Gerard laid his head on Mikey's shoulder as they walked. It was a practiced move for years. Gerard saw approval from Grant and Gerard smiled making his animatronic ears rise and Grant laugh. As they got closer to the cages Gerard felt Mikey shiver. Mikey pushed more into Gerard's side. He hated it here...he still had bad memories...nightmares. Grant, sensing the younger brother’s distress, stopped them. He turned Michael to face him. Mikey kept his head down, eyes on the floor.

"Michael look at me please."

Mikey looked up obediently, his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

"Are you a good boy?"

"Yes Sir...always Sir."

"So then do you have any worry or concern of ever coming back here again?"

Mikey blinked slowly, then shook his head.

"No Sir...I just..."

He bit his lip again.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'm alright."

"You only have to apologise for doubting me...got thinking that I would ever let a beautiful creature like you out of my sight, nothing else dear boy."

"Yes sir...I’m sorry I doubted you, sir."

"Very well Michael."

He kissed the boy's forehead lightly.

"Shall we continue my pets?"

Mikey smiled shakily and nodded, leaning back into Gerard's side and slipping his hand back into the older boy's pocket. Gerard smiled at his Master. This is why they were all so devoted to him. Shortly they arrived at the auction area. Grant had a special box away from the riff raff...and he was not talking about the products. He sat in his box with Gerard perched on his lap and Mikey at his feet. He could feel eyes on them and he nuzzled Gerard as he carded his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"Well now. Let's see what's on the block shall we?"

*

*

*

Frank had somehow managed to fall asleep on the floor of his cage. It wasn't comfy by any stretch of the imagination...but he was used to it by now. A loud noise woke him and he jolted and scrambled onto his knees, lowering his head as he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Come on kid let's go."

Frank crawled forward as the cage was opened, and waited for instructions.

The man led Frank to the auction block with all the other slaves.

"I'll take this one."

Jack arrived and took Frank's chain. He led him to the area closest to the boxes.

"Just be yourself, Frank. Everything will be fine."

Frank nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Jack tied Frank to the pole closest to the boxes. He looked up at a man sitting with two other boys and nodded. The man nodded back. Then Jack left. Frank kept his head down and waited.

* * *

Grant was a patient man. It was how he ran his business and his home. He was wise too and knew when he saw a good thing and the boy Jack alerted him to was indeed a good thing. He watched as his pets sat together on the ground talking about the products.

"They all look so unhappy Mikes."

Mikey nodded sadly.

"I wish they could _all_ come home with us."

He whispered in reply, leaning into his brother more.

"I do too."

Gerard sighed. The people were loud and they yelled and hurt the other slaves. Once again Gerard was grateful for their master.

"How does this happen to so many kids Gee?..."

Mikey looked into his brother's sad eyes.

"I _swear_  there's even more here than when Master bought us."

"Hey my beautiful pets, what do you think of the boy over there."

Gerard looked at the boy who had not moved the whole time.

"He is very obedient."

"I don't see any bruises..."

Mikey murmured before looking up at his Master.

"Do you think he's new?"

"He could be. Does he please you, Master? "

"Does he please you, Kitten?"

Gerard had never been asked that before. He looked at Mikey for help. Mikey shrugged slightly...he didn't understand either.

Gerard continued to watch the boy that had his Master's interest. He seemed to be small and quite young. Younger then Mikey is, that made him pull his brother in closer. Grant had been their owner since Mikey was 14. It had been three years and Mikey and Gerard had never felt safer.

"I think he is a very well behaved slave and..."

"Now now my pet, what do we call them?"

"Sorry Master. I think he is a well-behaved pet and he would make any Master happy to be his owner."

"I am glad you feel this way my pet."

Grant said nothing else and watched his two precious pets settle in and watch again.

*

*

*

"Next lot, #423 sixteen-year-old virgin. Not a mark on him. The perfect submissive."

Frank kept his head down and moved to where he was led in silence. He stood quietly and listened as the bidding began. The numbers were crazy! Gerard had never heard such insane amounts! Even he and Mikey didn't go for anywhere near this much. Mikey trembled in Gerard's arms and Gerard looked to their Master for help.

"Seven Million is the final bid. Seven million going once, seven million going twice..."

"Ten million."

Mikey looked up at their Master, then back at his brother, mouthing ' _ten mill_?', with wide eyes.

"Ten million to Master Morrison. Going once, going twice, sold to Master Morrison for ten million dollars."

There was applause in the boxes and an uproar in the pits. Grant watched as the boy was led to the exchange area.

"Well me pets shall we go and collect your prize?"

"Yes, Sir."

Gerard figured he didn't hear correctly and was not about to correct their Master. They made their way out of the box and followed the path to the exchange area.

*

*

*

Jack was standing with Frank when Grant walked in.

"You never disappoint me do you Jack?"

"No Sir."

Grant watched the boy for a moment. He didn't fidget at all. He dropped down into a squat.

"Hello."

"Hello, sir."

Frank said quietly.

"Do you have a name Pet?"

"Frank, sir."

"Frank, are you truly 16?"

"Yes, sir."

Grant stood up and turned motioning to his pets.

"Frank this is Michael. Michael this is Frank."

"Hi, Frank..."

Mikey said softly, not wanting to scare the kid.

"You can call me Mikey if you like."

Frank looked up through his hair.

"Hello, Michael."

He glanced at his new Master. _He_ hadn't said it was alright to call the older boy Mikey, so he'd wait to see what was said...if anything.

"Very good Michael and yes, he may call you by your nickname. Gerard come here."

Gerard walked up and stood next to Mikey.

"Gerard this is Frank, Frank this is your Master."

Frank looked up at the boy with the longish black hair and kind eyes.

"Hello, Master."

For the first time ever Gerard was speechless. He looked at Mikey for help, but he was the same way. He turned to Grant.

"Master?"

"Gerard, you have not greeted your pet yet."

Gerard was still confused, but turned to the boy.

"Hello Frank, you may call me...Master?"


	2. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You bought a new pet?"
> 
> Bob asked, looking over curiously at Frank. Frank unconsciously moved a step closer to his new young Master. A third boy stepped up and took Grant's coat.
> 
> "Do we have a new brother?"
> 
> Grant laughed.
> 
> "Pete, this is Frankie. Frankie belongs to Gerard."
> 
> "Master, I don’t understand. Can you please explain?"
> 
> Gerard was very confused.
> 
> Grant touched his face.
> 
> "Later my pet, right now, you need to show Frankie to the bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Two weeks till NCCC and i am so excited! I can't wait to see all my friends from last year and meet new ones! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Frank tried to take stock. He was kneeling on the floor in the back of a big black stretch limo. He had been given clothes to wear, so he wasn't naked right now, which was a nice change. He also wasn't tied up or shackled...another nice surprise. The tall man with the suit and bald head was sat on the comfy looking red velvet bench seat, facing forward, but currently tapping away on a cellphone. The boy who he'd been told he could call 'Mikey', was sat at the other end of the seat, his head rested on the shoulder of the other boy, the older boy with the long black hair and soft eyes...his Master, who was sat in the middle. Frank sat quietly with his head down. He hadn't been told he could speak, or move from his spot...but the carpeted floor of the limo was considerably more comfortable than the floor of any of the cages he'd been kept in, so he counted his lucky stars for that...for now. He didn't know where they were going, as no one had thought to tell him, but he had a feeling that things were about to get even more interesting for him when they arrived at their destination.

"So Frank, tell us something about yourself."

Gerard was startled when Grant put his phone away and began to talk to the boy on the floor. Frank swallowed but didn't look up. No one had asked him about himself since he'd left the orphanage...he wasn't expecting this and was unsure what he should say.

"My...my name's Frank, I'm 16 years old...and I have no family."

He bit his lip at the last.

"Did you run away?"

Gerard covered his mouth quickly. He should not have spoken.

"It's okay my pet, he is yours after all."

Frank shook his head.

"No Master."

He said quietly.

Gerard felt Mikey tugging at his sleeve. Gerard knew what the next question should be.

"Did they kick you out?"

"No Master."

Gerard didn't have any more questions and looked to his Master for help. Grant chuckled and patted Gerard on the head.

"You'll get used to it my pet. Don’t worry. Ah, here we are."

The limo pulled to a stop and the door was opened. Grant stepped out first followed by Gerard and then Mikey.

"Come Frankie."

Frank crawled to the door then climbed out. He stood quietly with his head down, awaiting instructions.

"Welcome to your new home Frankie. What do you think?"

Frank looked up and his jaw dropped. In front of him was an enormous white mansion, with big windows and columns either side of the double front doors.

"It's...wow..."

He swallowed, blushing slightly as he glanced at his new Master.

"I mean it's beautiful Master."

He corrected himself quietly, eyes dropping back to the ground.

"It's alright Frankie, I know it is quite amazing. Come, let's go inside."

"Yes, Master."

The door opened automatically and Grant walked in followed by Gerard and Mikey.

Frank followed silently behind with his hands behind his back and his head lowered...though he couldn't stop his eyes from flitting around the huge entrance hall.

"Hello, Master."

Two voices said in unison as Frank saw two boys, both wearing shorts and t-shirts, appear from a doorway on the right, and walk over arm in arm to each kiss Grant on the cheek.

"Welcome home."

Pete grinned up at his Master.

"You bought a new pet?"

Bob asked, looking over curiously at Frank. Frank unconsciously moved a step closer to his new young Master. A third boy stepped up and took Grant's coat.

"Do we have a new brother?"

Grant laughed.

"Pete, this is Frankie. Frankie belongs to Gerard."

"Master, I don’t understand. Can you please explain?"

Gerard was very confused.

Grant touched his face.

"Later my pet, right now, you need to show Frankie to the bedroom."

"Yes, Master. Please follow me, Frankie."

Gerard began to leave the room.

"May we go too Master?"

Patrick returned from hanging up Grant's coat.

"Yes you may, but be quick about it."

Frank followed close behind his young Master.

"Where are you from Frankie?"

Pete asked, linking his arm with the younger boys. Frank jumped slightly and opened his mouth to answer.

"How old are you?"

Bob stepped to Frank's other side and linked their arms. Frank jumped again, looking between the two in alarm.

"Err...Jersey, and 16."

Frank followed close behind his young Master and Mikey who was practically glued to his side. Gerard just kept walking forward to the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped in. The room was three times what a normal bedroom was. One side had six bunk beds against the wall. The other side had a king size bed.

"This is our bedroom. We sleep in the bunk beds. The large bed is for when our Master wants to play with one of us. He can choose to stay here and let us watch or he can go to the playroom."

Frank swallowed, trying to take this in.

"Yes, Master.

"So what did Master mean when he said he's your's Gee?"

Patrick hopped into his bunk, banging his hip on the wood on purpose.

"I don't really know yet. I keep thinking it was a mistake or perhaps a joke."

"He wouldn't do that Gee..."

Mikey said, leaning into Gerard's side.

"Master doesn't make mistakes...and he'd never joke like that."

Frank stood where Bob and Pete had left him, just inside the doorway. He kept his head down and silently listened.

"Have you been particularly good lately Gee?"

Pete asked as he grabbed Bob's hand and dragged him over to sit on his bunk with him.

"Did you 'bend over backward' for him?"

Pete smirked, air quoting his double entendre. Bob giggled next to him.

"Oh shut up Pete. I am always good."

"Maybe that's it? Maybe you deserve a reward?"

Gerard turned to Patrick again.

"Still...my own..."

"So what are you gonna do with him?"

Pete interrupted, nodding his head to Frank...still in the doorway.

"Well I mean it's not like we don’t have to room."

Gerard pointed to the empty bunk.

"Plus you either share with Mikey or your bunk is empty."

Patrick smirked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Pete pouted. Bob stroked his hair and Pete grinned. Frank swallowed. He was pretty sure he knew what the other boy meant.

"Eeww Pete, I'm not going to do anything. I belong to Master...and Mikey. I don't want anyone else."

"But Master said he's _your's_  now..."

Mikey said, looking from Gerard to the silent boy by the door...then back.

"What if Master orders you to?"

"Then I will obey, but..."

Gerard turned and took Mikey into his arms.

"...no one is ever going to take your place."

He leaned in a kissed him. Mikey smiled, melting into the kiss, his hands going to Gerard's hair.

"I'd say get a room but..."

Pete smirked and Bob chuckled.

"How about just a bed?"

Everyone turned as Grant entered the room. He placed a hand on the new addition.

"Aren't they beautiful together? The crown jewels in my collection."

Frank jumped slightly, then looked up at the older man for a moment before following his eyes to his young Master and Mikey.

"Yes, Master."

"My precious pets, why don't you go on the bed and give us all a show."

Gerard knew this was not a request even if it sounded like one. He broke the kiss with Mikey and took his hand leading him to the large bed on the other side of the room. He heard the other pets following them. Patrick took up his favorite place by the fire place where he could feel his skin slightly burned. Pete pulled Bob over to sit on the raised floor so they had a good view. They settled down on the rug to watch. Frank bit his lip, unsure what he was meant to do.

"Come, Frankie, you are in for a real treat."

"Yes, Master."

Frank answered quietly, following the taller man further into the room. Grant took his usual seat and motioned for Frank to sit near Patrick.

"Yes, Master."

Frank said softly before walking over and kneeling by the other boy, just a little further from the fire than him.

"Whenever you are ready my pets."

Grant motioned to the boys on the bed.

"Yes, Master."

Gerard looked at Mikey and lifted his arms up. Mikey smiled softly at his brother, reaching out to pull Gerard's shirt up and off before discarding it off the side of the bed, then lifting his own arms. Frank watched curiously. Gerard smiled at Mikey and the rest of the room melted away. Mikey moved forward once his shirt was gone. He crawled into Gerard's lap, his long legs wrapping around his brother's small waist as he wound his arms around Gerard's neck, fingers tangling in the back of his long hair.

"Hi."

He whispered, a soft smile on his lips as he brushed their noses together.

"Hi."

Gerard kissed Mikey and held him tightly.

"It's easy to see why they are his favorite isn't it?"

Patrick leaned in and whispered to Frank. Frank looked at the other boy and shrugged slightly.

"I guess."

He said quietly, turning back to the show. Gerard laid Mikey down and began to undo his pants. Once they were discarded he took Mikey's cock into his mouth.

"Uh...oh yes."

Mikey breathed, his eyes slipping closed and back arching delicately.

"Robert, help Gee with his pants. Peter come here and sit in my lap."

"Yes, Master."

The boys said in unison. They gave each other a quick kiss then parted to their tasks. Pete walked over to Grant and climbed into the older man's lap, while Bob walked over and got onto the bed behind Gerard. He reaching through between his slightly spread legs. He let his hand purposely brush over the other boy's cock as he unzipped his jeans, then pulled them down to reveal the boy's naked ass beneath. Gerard wasn't worried that Bob would interfere, he would do what he was told then go back to where he was sitting.

"Robert, get me the rope."

"Yes, Master."

Bob climbed back off of the bed with Gerard's pants in his hand. He dropped them on top of Mikey's on the floor, then went to a large dark wooden blanket box that had heavy cast iron hinges, handles, and studs on it. He opened the box and took out several lengths of rope. He closed the box then took the rope to Grant.

"Master."

He bowed slightly as he held the rope out.

Grant took the rope and ran it through the back of his chair. He then tethered Pete to it.

"Robert take Peter's pants off and tease him."

"Yes, Master."

Bob dropped onto his knees in front of Pete and reached up to undo the boy's short shorts. With careful fingers, he unzipped them then pulled them down as Pete lifted his bottom up a little. Once the shorts were half way down Pete's thighs, Pete sat back down and Bob finished removing them, revealing that Pete too was without underwear. Frank had looked over to see what was happening, and came to the conclusion that underwear was probably not worn by _any_ of the boys...and come to think of it, he himself hadn't been given any when he was given the pants and shirt to put on in the car. Bob dropped the shorts beside himself on the floor then reached out and wrapped his fingers lightly around his friend's already semi-hard cock. Pete moaned at the contact, biting his lip to try to keep the sounds inside. Gerard could hear everything behind him, but he was good at blocking it out. He also was good at blow jobs which is why he knew Mikey was close. Mikey knew that he wasn't allowed to cum though without Grant's permission.

"Michael, I want you to get on your hands and knees now."

"Y-yes M *gasp* Master."

Mikey shifted over onto his hands and knees, his ass pointing toward Gerard. He wiggled it a little, sticking it out teasingly. Gerard wanted to grab Mikey and just plow into him, but he knew about the show. He grabbed the lube and instead of staying behind Mikey he moved to the side. He used one hand to spread Mikey open and show off his opening. The other hand he lubed up and he slowly began to push his finger inside. Mikey keened, his head dropping down below his shoulders and his fingers fisting at the silk sheets below him. Frank's breath caught as he felt his cock twitch slightly. He closed his eyes...this shouldn't be turning him on. Frank really hadn't thought about his own sexuality...he hadn't exactly been in a normal teenage environment after all...but maybe this was a sign? He opened his eyes to watch again. Mikey was down on his elbows now, his ass in the air with two of Gerard's fingers inside him...he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips as his brother's finger brushed over his prostate.

"That's enough Gerard."

Gerard obeyed and pulled his fingers out. He then moved up behind Mikey and lined himself up. He pushed his cock in.

"Ahh..."

Mikey gasped out, throwing his head back. His eyes were closed and mouth open. Patrick squirmed in his seat. He wanted to jerk off so badly, but he knew he couldn't...still if he did he would get punished. The thought of it turned him on even more, so he pushed his hand in his shorts. Frank saw this out of the corner of his eye, and his cheeks started to turn red...they were literally sitting a couple feet apart. Grant was amused by his pets on the bed as well as the one in his lap. Pete was straining against his bonds and Bob continued to tease him. He looked over to see how their newest pet was getting on and was not surprised to see one of his pets being naughty. He chuckled inside, He knew that Patrick was looking to be disciplined for his actions. That might be a good plan for dessert tonight. Pete squirmed as Bob ran his finger across his slit lightly. He was so hard now that it hurt.

"Gerard, I want to see Michael ride you."

"Yes *pant pant* Master."

Gerard pulled out and lay down. Mikey whined at the loss but was quick to turn around and crawl up over his brother. Once he was straddling Gerard's narrow hips, he reached beneath himself and took hold of Gerard's cock. He lined himself up, then sunk down in one smooth movement.

"Beautiful."

Grant admired his two treasures. He then leaned over and whispered in Pete's ear.

"When this is over you and I are going to the play room."

"Uh...yes Master."

"Robert can join us and watch me fuck you and then he can suck the cum from your ass."

"Yes please, Master *gasp* yes please."

"Ah ah ah, Master..."

Gerard was having a very hard time holding his orgasm off. He caught sight of Patrick jerking off and Bob's teasing of Pete and he couldn't take much more. He looked up at Mikey to see if he was doing any better. Mikey was lifting himself up and dropping back down. His thighs were burning but he wasn't about to stop. He had his hands on Gerard's waist and his head tipped back a little. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open obscenely, little "uh uh uhs" sounding out in the warm room.

He was _really_  close.

"Master..."

Gerard's voice was ragged and begging. Frank was pretty much certain now that he was gay...or at the least, curious. The cotton pants he'd been given were stretched out more than he'd ever had before.

"M-Master?"

Mikey whined, desperate for permission to cum.

"Just a bit longer. I don't think we are all ready yet."

"I'm ready *gasp* Master."

Pete whimpered. Bob lifted his head to look at Grant.

"I'm _always_ ready Master."

"I guess that just leaves one more."

Frank's eyes widened. He couldn't mean _him_...could he?

"Ready Master."

Patrick stuttered his words.

"Well then cum for me my pets."

Frank quietly sighed in relief. Mikey was the first to cum, slamming himself down hard, with Gerard's cock aimed straight onto his prostate. He came in white streaks across Gerard's stomach and chest.

"Oh Fuck Mikey!"

Gerard bucked his hips up as he filled Mikey up with his cum. Mikey cried out as he rode out his orgasm.

Suddenly Pete was cumming...all over Bob's face with a scream on his lips.

"AHHH!"

Frank's head shot to his right in surprise as his own hard cock twitched uncomfortably in his pants as Patrick screamed as he came.

"MASTER!"

Frank jumped again as Bob cried out as he came, untouched.

"Very good my pets. A wonderful show...wouldn't you agree Frankie?"

Frank looked shakily up at the older man. He swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Y-yes Master."

Grant untied Pete and let Bob catch him. He then got up and petted Gerard and Mikey.

"You made me most proud."

"Thank you, Master."

Mikey smiled up at Grant sleepily from his spot on Gerard's chest.

"Rest now my pets. We will be having dinner later."

Grant walked over to Patrick and grabbed him by the hair.

"Someone was naughty."

"Ah, yes Master."

Grant said nothing more but dragged Patrick out of the room closing the door. Frank knelt wide-eyed, staring at the door. He was a little confused. He knew that Patrick hadn't been told to touch himself, so (if Frank understood things correctly), that was how he'd been naughty, and why he was apparently about to be punished for it. But then...why was there a smile on his face as he was dragged out by his hair?

Frank looked around at the other boys for some sort of explanation.

Pete was pouting.

"Why does Patrick do that?"

He asked Bob, who was helping him over toward the bathroom in the corner to clean up.

"Master was gonna take you and me into the play room, and now _Patrick's_ with him instead."

Bob shrugged.

"You know what Pat's like...he chooses the punishments over the rewards every time."

"Selfish."

Pete muttered as they disappeared through the door. Frank looked up at the two on the bed. Mikey looked like he was asleep, but he could see that his young Master was still awake, carding his hand through the other boy's hair. Frank cleared his throat.

"Um...Master?"

He said quietly.

"He will be back later. You should go clean up."

Frank looked down dejectedly.

"Yes, Master."

He whispered before standing and heading toward the bathroom as Pete and Bob reappeared.

"You ok Frankie?"

Pete asked as they passed him.

"I'm fine."

Frank walked into the bathroom and closed the door.


	3. Answers...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look Frank...uh...so I guess..."
> 
> Gerard sighed. He wished Mikey was here. He was no good at this. Frank kept his eyes on the floor between his knees. He stayed perfectly still.
> 
> "So according to Master I am your...master....but I don't want you to call me that."
> 
> Frank waited...he hadn't been given permission to speak or asked a direct question yet.
> 
> "So...I guess just call me...Gee or maybe Gerard?"
> 
> Frank looked up slightly, then snapped his head back down.
> 
> "Yes...Gerard."
> 
> He said softly.
> 
> "Good...uh well...I guess that's it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So its nice to get back into chill vibe of writing again! I have like five new fics to put up this weekend. Not sure how much i will get to, but i will do my best! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard wakes up and stretches. He feels Mikey next to him. He looks down and smiles. He lifts his chin up and little and kisses him.

"Wake up baby."

Mikey yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Gee...how long did we sleep?"

He asked quietly, in case the others were still sleeping.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be too long."

Gerard looks around. Bob and Pete are nowhere to be seen. Neither is the new pet. They are alone.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be too long."

Gerard looks around. Bob and Pete are nowhere to be seen. Neither is the new pet. They are alone.

"Do y' wanna get up, or can we stay here for a while?"

Mikey said sleepily, cuddling into Gerard's chest.

"I would love to stay with you here forever, but we should find everyone else."

"Urgh..."

Mikey groaned, pushing his face into Gerard's chest for a moment before looking up at him.

"So what do you _really_  think of _your_  new pet?...just between you and me."

"He's not mine Mikey. Really, why would Master give me my own pet? I am no Master."

"I don't know Gee, but Master told him to call _you_  Master...and I don't think he'd joke about something like that. Do you?"

"I don't think so either, but I want Master to explain it to me better."

Mikey sat up and grinned.

"Then let's go find him, shall we?"

Gerard smiles and kisses Mikey. They both get dressed in the house uniform and then head out of the bedroom.

"I called dibs on the burnt sausage Patrick..."

Pete whined, watching the other boy bite into it. He looked at Bob and Frank who were sat at the table across from him.

"You heard me, didn't you."

"I heard you."

Bob said after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potato. Frank just shrugged slightly, staring down at his plate.

"See?"

Pete whined at Patrick again as the brothers entered the kitchen. Gerard and Mikey entered the kitchen. There Master was not there, but all the pets were.

"Sausage and potatoes for dinner again? Geeze Bob, don't you know how to make anything else?"

Bob stuck his tongue out. It had potato on it.

"Ew Bob...chew and swallow dude."

Pete laughed. Bob rolled his eyes then looked at Gerard.

"If you don't like it, why don't _you_  cook for a change?"

"No no, remember what happened last time Gee cooked."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! Who knew you can't cook chicken frozen! "

"Everyone!"

Pete and Bob chorused. Gerard tried to look defiant but then hung his head.

Mikey squeezed his hand.

"Your talents lay elsewhere Gee."

He smiled.

"That's a talent I wish we could all enjoy."

Patrick looked at Gerard wistfully.

"Sorry Patrick, but I don't share him with anyone...well except Michael."

Grant walked up behind Gerard and placed a possessive arm around him. Gerard melted into it.

"Master, May I talk to you.?"

"Of course my pet. Michael, you stay here."

Grant led Gerard out of the room. Mikey looked at Patrick.

"Don't be jealous Patty..."

He walked over and put his arm around Patrick's shoulders.

"You got Master all to yourself earlier didn't you?"

Patrick blushed.

"That's only cause I misbehaved. He never just decided to play with me."

"Maybe not this time..."

Pete said around a bite of sausage. He swallowed.

"But what about last month?. We didn't see you for a whole week...and _that_  wasn't cos you were naughty."

"No that was new training. I wasn't with Master I was with Master Gabe."

Patrick shivered. He didn't like Master Gabe at all, but he was one of the best trainers and Master liked his technique.

"Oh..."

Pete bit his lip.

"Sorry."

He leaned over and took Patrick's hand. No one liked Master Gabe. Patrick leaned into the warmth; he sometimes slept in Pete's bunk when it got bad. Mikey looked over to where Frank was sitting in silence...not eating.

"You don't like sausages?"

Everyone looked at Frank. Bob raised an eyebrow at him like he took it as a personal insult. Frank looked up and around at the other boys.

"Oh, err...my Master didn't tell me I could eat."

He felt kind of stupid, but it's how he'd been trained.

"Master doesn't tell us when we can eat."

"Just when we are in trouble and can't.

"O-oh..."

Frank picked up his fork and tentatively scooped up a little potato. He looked at the others for confirmation that it was ok. They all grinned and nodded at him. Frank smiled slightly then put the small amount into his mouth.

"Well?..."

Bob prompted.

"Is it good?"

Frank swallowed quietly then nodded with a small smile.

"It's good cause it's the only thing you make Bob...you're bound to be an expert at it."

Mikey giggled as he took his seat and served himself some food, and a plate for Gerard so he wouldn't miss out. Bob stuck his tongue out and they all settled down to eat quietly.

* * *

“Master…”

Gerard didn’t know what was happening. He was supposed to be talking to his Master about Frank and instead he was in Grant’s lap squirming as Grant peppered kisses on his neck.

“Sir, please I need…”

“I do too, so very much.”

Gerard gasped as Grant pushed his hand in his shorts. Gerard lifted himself as Grant found his opening and pushed a finger inside. Gerard mewed as he worked his muscles against the digit which grew from one to three rapidly.

“Ride me my pet and then we will talk.”

Gerard whimpered and moved his shorts aside to let Grant’s now exposed cock slip into him.

“Fuuuuuck.”

Grant gripped Gerard’s hips and let him do the work as he slid in and out of his boy. Gerard works his muscles squeezing Grant’s cock inside him and he rode him at a quick pace. He wanted to cum as well, but he knew that he needed permission and his Master never gave it until the end of the day.

“You look so beautiful my pet.”

“Master, you feel so good inside of me. Love the way your cock fills me up.”

“I’m really going to fill you up, my sweet boy.”

“Yes please, I want you to. Want to feel it dripping out of me.”

Grant’s hands gripped Gerard’s hips tight and he took over fucking up into the boy until he groaned and started cumming. Gerard wrapped his arms around Grant’s neck and he leaned in.

“May I kiss you, Master?”

Grant smiled and leaned in leaving no words. Gerard surged up and kissed his Master. He could cum just from this and feeling Grant twitching inside him.

“Now my pet, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

*

*

*

Gerard wasn't sure if he felt better after talking to Grant, but he knew where he stood now. He walked into the kitchen where the other pets were just finishing their dinner. He cleared his throat. Mikey looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Gee. I saved you some."

He pushed the plate toward his brother.  Frank looked up at his young Master, then back down as he chewed his last bite of sausage quietly.

"Frank, can I talk to you?"

Frank swallowed.

"Yes, Master."

He said quietly, slipping off his chair and walking over. Gerard was controlling his breathing. He went into the living room and forced himself to sit in the chair that Grant uses. Frank followed with his hands behind his back and his head down. When he was in front of the big red chair, he dropped to his knees and waited.

"Look Frank...uh...so I guess..."

Gerard sighed. He wished Mikey was here. He was no good at this. Frank kept his eyes on the floor between his knees. He stayed perfectly still.

"So according to Master I am your...master....but I don't want you to call me that."

Frank waited...he hadn't been given permission to speak or asked a direct question yet.

"So...I guess just call me...Gee or maybe Gerard?"

Frank looked up slightly, then snapped his head back down.

"Yes...Gerard."

He said softly.

"Good...uh well...I guess that's it?"

Gerard was so bad at this. He willed Mikey to appear and save him. Frank waited to be told he could move, or something.

"Right so...yeah, I'll just...did you finish eating?"

"Yes, Gerard."

"Good so...um...I guess finished getting settled in?"

Why did every order come out as a question?

"Yes, Gerard..."

Frank looked up a little.

"Do you...do you have my bag Gerard?...the man that trained me said..."

He stopped, looking down.

"I'm sorry Master...I mean Gerard."

He got quieter with every word.

"Oh...I think that all your things were brought to the bedroom."

"Thank you, Gerard."

Frank waited to be told he could go.

"Right, so I'll just...see you later I guess."

Gerard got up and headed back to the kitchen to find Mikey. Frank looked up slightly, then snapped his head back down.

"Yes...Gerard."

He said softly.

"Good...uh well...I guess that's it?"

Gerard was so bad at this. He willed Mikey to appear and save him. Frank stayed where he was. He looked toward the kitchen door, but didn't move...he didn't have permission.

"Hey, Gee..."

Mikey grinned.

"I put your plate in the oven...please use the glove this time, yeah?"

He looked at his brother hopefully.

"Hey, where's the kid?...did you tie him up somewhere?"

Pete smirked. Bob punched him in the shoulder.

"He's not my kid Pete."

Gerard kissed Mikey on the head and went to get his dinner.

"I just...I'm no good at this, you should have heard me, I was stuttering and everything i said was in the form of a question."

He sat at the table and hung his head.

"I wish Master would just take him as his own."

"Um...Gee?"

Bob said from over near the doorway. Gerard was about to take a bite of his food.

"yeah?"

Gerard was about to take a bite of his food.

"yeah?"

"What did you tell your kid to do... _exactly_?"

"Ugh, he's not my kid!"

Gerard bangs his fist in frustration.

"I didn't tell him to do anything!"

Bob rolled his eyes, walking back into the kitchen and clapping a hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"Guess that's why he's not doing anything then. He's right where you left him."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_..."

Bob pulled Gerard off his chair and over to the doorway...the other boys right behind them.

"...he's not doing _anything_."

He pointed to Frank, who was knelt in front of the big red chair with his hands behind his back and head lowered.

"You need to do this Gee..."

Mikey said softly.

"Doesn't look like Master's going to."

Gerard sighed.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Gerard left the room and his dinner. He had lost his appetite.

"Frank, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting Gerard."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to say I can get up Gerard."

Gerard wiped his face with his hand.

"Frank, you don't have to wait till you are told something, you can do what you want...I mean...well you know."

Frank looked up slightly, shaking his head. He didn't understand. Gerard looked at the boy.

"Ugh, just...go do what you want until Master wants you for something else."

Frank lowered his head.

"Yes Gerard."

He slowly got up and walked away toward the bedroom. Gerard wanted to bang his head against the wall. The boy just didn't get it. Mikey put his hand on Gerard's shoulder from behind him, squeezing slightly.

"I hate to say this Gee, but I think you're as bad at this as you are at cooking...sorry."

"Mikey."

Gerard turned around and cried on his brother's shoulder.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gee, are we getting amazing omelets today?"
> 
> Patrick walked in fresh from the shower. Gerard hated that he was a morning person...before coffee."
> 
> "Everyone except Gee and Frankie are."
> 
> Mikey piped up, as he carefully put a spot of butter on the end of Pete's nose without waking him.
> 
> "Why not?"
> 
> "Cause Frankie's doing Gee a soft boil, and Frankie can't eat eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have so many new fic ideas that i am bubbling over! I am so excited for the new year! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"I can't do this Mikey! It’s like he's broken or something! He can't think for himself, he expects me to give him direct orders all the time or he just stays where he is and does nothing!"

Gerard splashed water out of the tub with his fist. He was so frustrated. It had been almost a week since Master brought the new pet...his pet to the house and no one knew what to do. Gerard had to tell him everything, including when to eat and sleep. He even had to be told to use the bathroom! Gerard was exhausted trying to deal with it all. Master had left him to his own devices and only played with the other pets. Gerard still had Mikey since only he did anything with him, but he was too exhausted to even do that. Lately he just slept with Mikey in the big bed and cried tears of more and more frustration as the days went by.

"I should just tell Master that I give up. That he made a mistake and that I can't be like him."

"You can't give up Gee..."

Mikey said, stroking his exhausted brother's hair soothingly.

"Where is Frank now?"

"I told him to clean his bunk, but knowing him he cleaned the whole fucking room. Bob wanted to kill me last time. Frank moved his mother's locket."

Gerard shuddered how a boy that loves to be humiliated could be so intimidating. Mikey hummed in thought.

"You need to be more specific. Like, don't just say 'clean your bunk', show him the boundaries within which you want him to clean. Tell him not to clean outside of that space...I bet he'll do it right."

"I'm not his parent Mikey. Hell, I didn't even do that shit when I raised you!"

Gerard then remembered how fucked he was. Back then turning tricks to support his habit and putting both in danger.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I was a lousy big brother."

Mikey shook his head.

"No. You kept me alive till we found our place here...I'm betting Frank hasn't had anyone to look out for him like that, and he probably worked out pretty quick that the best way to not get hurt, was to be the best pet he could. He doesn't know the rules here yet, cos you won't sit down and lay them all out for him...that could be why he's like he is."

"I...I never thought of it that way. "

Gerard looked down.

"Maybe you should be his Master instead."

Mikey laughed, that rare open laugh that only his brother ever got to hear.

"Nah, I'm not a Master..."

He shook his head as he calmed down, wide smile still on his lips.

"I like getting told what to do too much...I like being fucked too much."

He breathed the last part into Gerard's ear.

"Do you now?"

Gerard turned and saw Grant. He blushed worried what his Master heard. Mikey looked up and smiled shyly at the older man.

"Yes, Master."

"Well we might be able to arrange something later...or did you prefer some private time?"

"Whatever you wish Master."

Mikey said obediently, a soft smile on his lips.

"And how is your pet master?"

Gerard cringed being called that.

"He’s cleaning his bunk, Master."

Mikey squeezed Gerard's hand reassuringly.

"Ah well, that's good. Well, Michael, you don't have to stop on my account. Please continue seducing your brother."

Mikey blushed and nodded, turning back to Gerard.

"I want you to fuck me Gerard...please Gee?...lick me out and fuck me good."

Mikey had never been good at subtle. Gerard groaned and listened to Grant pull up a chair. He watched Mikey stand up and turn around offering his perfect ass to him. Gerard sighed in contentment. This he could handle.

* * *

Frank was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor in front of his bunk when Patrick and Bob walked in. Frank looked up, then back down when he saw Bob.

"Stay on your side of the room Frank..."

Bob muttered.

"Or I'll knock you out."

"Shut up Bob, he's gonna think you mean it."

Patrick got down next to Frank.

"Hey Frankie, whatcha doin'?"

"I'm cleaning my bunk like my Master told me to."

Frank said quietly.

"You're cleaning the floor."

Bob said with a smirk. Frank bit his lip and continued to scrub.

"Frank...did you clean the whole room again?"

Frank swallowed.

"Um...no?"

"Is that cause Bob told you to stay away from his stuff?"

"Yes."

"So you cleaned everywhere except Bob's am I right?"

"Yes...wasn't that right?...did I do something wrong?"

Patrick sighed.

"Frank, you're not doing anything wrong. We keep trying to explain that to you."

Frank stopped scrubbing to look at the other boy.

"But my Master's not happy with me is he...he doesn't want me here."

"Oh, Frankie. It's not that Gee doesn't want you here. He doesn't know what to do with you. He's just as confused as you are."

"What should I do?"

"Talk to him? It couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess..."

Frank murmured. He looked down at the brush in his hand.

"Should I finish the floor first?"

"Well Gerard and Mikey went to take a bath so I would wait till they return, but I think the floor is fine."

"Just make sure it's dry...don't want the Master slipping on a wet floor, do we?"

Bob snarked, laying down in his bunk and turning his back to the room.

Frank swallowed.

"No."

He got to his feet to fetch a towel.

"Bob lay off the kid. He's still green, I can remember when you first came here...do you want me to tell him about how you hid for a week from us all?"

Bob started to fake loud snoring. Patrick started to laugh.

"He's a big softy see?"

Frank giggled quietly, hiding his mouth behind the towel he'd grabbed before getting back down on the floor to start drying it.

"I guess."

"You will see. Talking to Gee will be good for you."

Patrick patted Frank on the shoulder lightly. Frank smiled then got on with his job in silence.

*

*

*

The brothers needed a shower to clean themselves up from the bath that they basically got dirty in for their Master. Then they headed for the bedroom.

"That was fun."

"It was..."

Mikey giggled, leaning on Gerard as they walked.

"We should use the bathtub more often."

"I should eat you out more often. You really excited Master with the little noises you made. I thought he was going to cum in his pants before I even fucked you."

"Maybe I could try eating _you_ out one time...if you'd like?"

"Fuck Mikey, I just came and you're trying to get me hard again!"

"Always Gee...always."

Gerard laughed as they entered the bedroom. Frank looked up from where he was, on his knees with a blue towel in his hand. He smiled hopefully at his Master. Gerard saw Frank had once again cleaned the floor of the whole bedroom. He felt Mikey squeeze his arm and looked at him.

"Talk to him."

Mikey whispered. He kissed Gerard's cheek then limped to his bunk and lay down.

"I'll get him some painkillers."

Patrick laid a hand on Gerard's arm and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh, has anyone seen Pete? He's been gone a while now."

"Master has him tied up in the playroom."

"Oh, well that's good. Maybe he won’t be so pissed at me now"

Gerard watched Patrick go and then turned to Frank.

"Hey Frankie, how is your day going?"

"It's going okay Gerard."

"Good good. Uh...did you have any questions? "

Frank nodded slightly.

"Yes...if you don't mind?"

"Sure...uh, let's sit down."

The only chair was Grant’s and no one sat in that so Gerard brought Frank to the bed.

"Is this okay or do you want the floor?"

Frank tilted his head, then looked from the bed to the floor and back.

"The bed is okay Gerard..."

He bit his lip.

"...the floor's kinda hard."

"Don’t I know it! I spent too many years on my knees and...well, yeah bed."

Frank smiled slightly and took a seat, sitting with his back straight and hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Frank relax, no one is going to hurt you."

Frank swallowed, looking down.

"Okay."

"Frank...can you tell me about your previous owner?"

Frank nodded with his eyes on the floor. He spoke quietly.

"They fostered me from the orphanage...they were nice, then it changed when they'd had me for six months."

"Wait...what?"

Gerard was confused. All of them had previous owners. Gerard and Mikey had two and Bob, who was the oldest in the trade, had three. It sounded like Frank didn't even have one. Frank looked up.

"They could adopt me then..."

He continued.

"...but a day after they signed the papers, they took me to the...the t-trainer."

He looked down again, a tear slipping from his eye.

"I never saw them again."

"So that was it. Your only experience was with a trainer. No Master or Mistress, no one owned you?"

Frank looked up slowly.

"Is...is that bad?"

"No...It’s actually good. It means that Mas...I mean I am your first owner so you can be retrained."

"Re..."

Frank shuddered slightly, remembering seeing another boy being "retrained".

"R-retrained?"

"Yes so that you aren't as scared and know what you can and can't do and what you can do is more than you think."

Frank chewed his lip as he considered this.

"Are _you_ going to retrain me?"

He said after a minute.

"I...uh..."

Gerard looks over at Mikey desperate for help.

"Sure he will..."

Mikey grinned wide, ignoring the look Gerard was giving him.

"Pets only get sent out to be trained by Gabe when they don't learn."

"Why are we talking about that masochist?"

Patrick returned with Pete. It seemed Pete had forgiven Patrick the way he was hanging on him.

"I was just telling Frankie that he won't have to go to him, as long as he learns what Gee teaches him."

Mikey grinned.

Pete looked at Gerard with a smirk.

"And what're you plannin' on teaching him Gerard?"

"Um...that he can eat when he wants to and doesn't have to wait to be told?"

Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?"

"Uh...that he just has to keep his part of the room clean?"

"While you get him dirty?"

Pete smirked wickedly.

"Pete!"

Gerard was stammering now. He was not about to force himself on anyone. He knew how that felt and he couldn't...

"Ignore him, Gee..."

Mikey said, frowning at Pete from across the room in his bunk.

"Pete's just jealous cos Master would _never_ trust him with his own pet."

"I still don't understand why he trusts me."

Gerard mumbled embarrassed that everyone was hearing his conversation.

"Because you are you."

Bob put in, rolling to face the room.

"You're the favorite, and you always will be...own it. You deserve it."

He smiled then rolled back over. That made Gerard smile a little. He then looked at Frank again.

"I'll teach you not to be afraid. How does that sound?"

Frank smiled softly.

"That sounds good Gerard."

Gerard smiled back, maybe he could handle this after all.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up the next day feeling amazing. Now that he knew what to do with Frank he felt a little more confident. He climbed out of his bunk and went to take his morning piss. He saw that Pete was not in his and sure enough, he met him walking back from the bathroom.

"Morning Pete."

Pete grunted noncommittally as he scratched his bare ass on the way past.

Gerard pissed and then headed to the kitchen. It was his turn to make breakfast for the.pets and Master. Frank was sat on the stool he'd been told to on the first day he'd arrived at the house. It had become his chair as no one had said anything different. He was sat up straight with his hands in his lap.

He looked up at Gerard as he walked in and smiled softly.

"Morning Gee..."

Mikey turned with two glasses of milk in his hands. He kissed Gerard's cheek then handed him one glass before passing the other to Frank, who looked at it then smiled gratefully and nodded at Mikey but didn't touch it.

"Sleep well?"

He went back to the counter to pour more milk.

"Yeah, but why are you two up? Mikey, it's my turn today, didn't you remember?"

"I did brother dear, but as we've already established...you can't cook."

Mikey grinned putting the milk carton back in the fridge and turned around.

"Besides, you are starting Frankie's training today, so your mind needs to be on that, not on trying not to give us all food poisoning."

Frank bit his lip to not giggle.

"Hey! I can cook breakfast...I just suck at complicated things."

Gerard looked down at his feet. He hated that he couldn't make dinner like the others could, but Grant likes when he makes breakfast.

"Gee, you make the most delicious omelets, even more, delicious than yourself."

* * *

Gerard giggled with the memory.

"You make fantastic omelets Gee, no one's disputing that...but unfortunately your new pet is allergic to eggs."

"You are?"

Gerard stared at Frank blankly. Frank nodded.

"Yes. I nearly died when I was given egg last. I was four."

"Oh...um...I can make instant oatmeal for you."

Gerard goes to the cabinet and pulls out the box. It is dusty cause no one really eats it. He coughs and smiles through the tears.

"Um..."

Frank swallowed, looking between the brothers.

"Shouldn't I be making breakfast for you?"

"No why? I just said it's my turn. You will have your own place in the rotation...um...let's see, I have Friday, Mikey is Saturday, Patrick has Sunday pretty sure Monday is free, Master leaves early that day so it's usually us. We would normally all make our own breakfast, but..."

"Breath Gee."

Mikey giggled. Frank smiled slightly.

"I just...I just thought; cos I'm your pet..."

He shrugged and looked down.

"But whatever you say."

"Oh...uh...right...well then I guess...you can make my breakfast...if you want."

Frank looked up through his lashes.

"Do you want me to Mast...Gerard?"

Gerard looked at the boy. He was very beautiful and if someone else had gotten him that beauty would have been destroyed. Gerard vowed to make sure that no one would ever hurt him. No one would even touch him in a wrong manor. He would protect the boy completely. Mikey clicked his fingers in front of Gerard's face with a smirk on his face.

"Earth to Gee."

"Oh...right...uh...so you can't eat them, can you cook them or touch them or wait...no what about pancakes? But that takes time and I don't want you to do that, um...french toast or..."

"I can cook whatever you want."

"How about a soft boiled egg, that’s simple enough and one of my favorite things to eat."

"I can do that...would you like toast?"

Frank asked as he slid off his stool and started to gather the things he'd need.

"Sure. Not too dark?"

Gerard saw the boy nod and then he went about making everyone else's breakfast. He was kind of happy that he was getting soft boiled. It was something that reminded him of home long ago.

"Morning."

Bob grunted sleepily as he walked in with Pete leaning heavily on him. Pete had his eyes closed and was relying on Bob not to walk him into a wall.

"Hey, guys."

Mikey grinned. Pete just waved a hand vaguely at the room as Bob deposited him on the nearest chair and went to make him tea. Pete laid his head on the table and started to snore a moment later.

"Gee, are we getting amazing omelets today?"

Patrick walked in fresh from the shower. Gerard hated that he was a morning person...before coffee."

"Everyone except Gee and Frankie are."

Mikey piped up, as he carefully put a spot of butter on the end of Pete's nose without waking him.

"Why not?"

"Cause Frankie's doing Gee a soft boil, and Frankie can't eat eggs."

"Oh...well that's...we have oatmeal..."

Frank cleared his throat quietly and Mikey nodded at him encouragingly.

"I'm just gonna have some toast."

He said quietly as he took Gerard's egg out of the boiling water and set it in an eggcup, then plated two slices of toast next to it and put it on the counter next to where Gerard was stood fixing everyone else's omelets.

"Can you follow Mikey? He will show you where I sit."

When Frank left with Mikey, Gerard took some of the fresh baked bread and toasted it for Frank. He then sprinkled cinnamon and sugar on it.

"A sweet surprise? "

Patrick smiled at Gerard as He sipped his tea.

"Yeah, he deserves it. I'll go online with Master today and we will find better protein for him for breakfast."

"Eggsssss."

Pete mumbled...still mostly asleep.

Bob flicked his ear.

"Wake up dude, or I'll eat _your_ eggs as well as mine."

"Fucker..."

Pete muttered, opening his eyes and rubbing his nose cos it tickled.

"...why is there butter on my face?"

Bob chuckled.

"Mikey."

Pete made a sound like a growl.

"I'm gonna kill that string bean."

He got up.

"You leave Mikey alone Pete."

Gerard growled at him as he picked up the silver platter with breakfast on it and carried it out of the kitchen to the dining room.

"Bob, it's your day to wake Master."

Bob nodded and headed off, trusting that Pete wouldn't start shit in his absence.

He reached Grant's closed door and knocked softly, then waited. After a moment, when he received no reply, Bob quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He walked to his Master's bedside and knelt down with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Master. Breakfast is ready."

He said clearly and loud enough to wake the older man, but not too loud.

"Good morning Robert."

Grant opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He moved the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Please follow me to the bathroom."

"Yes, master."

Bob crawled into the bathroom on his hands and knees behind his Master.

"Into the tub please."

"Yes, Master."

Bob crawled into the bathtub and resumed his kneeling position. Grant stood in front of the tub looking at the younger man with his head down. He then opened his pajama pants and proceeded to take his morning piss all over the man's head and back. When he was done he put himself away. Grant drank plenty of water so that his urine never had a scent to it. it wasn't about the smell it was about the act and it's what Bob's fetish was.

"Now that you are properly anointed by your Master, you may go join the others for breakfast."

"Yes Master...thank you, Master."

Bob stood, picked up a small towel he was allowed to keep there, and wiped his face and around his neck so he didn't drip all over the house. He climbed out of the tub, bowed, then left with the towel in his hand...he would wash it then return it to its place. He dropped the towel into the sink in the laundry room then joined the other pets for breakfast.

When he reached the breakfast room he went and sat next to Pete, who was shooting daggers at the brothers opposite him.

"Everything okay?"

He asked. Pete just huffed. Bob looked at Patrick in question.

"What did I miss Pat?"

"Gee won't let Pete kill Mikey still."

Gerard smirked at Bob. He then turned to Frank.

"How is your toast, Frankie?"

Frank swallowed his mouthful and looked up with a soft smile.

"It's very nice. Thank you Gerard."

"Good morning Pets, how are we today?"

Grant arrived dressed in one of his trademark suits.

"Very good Master."

Patrick bowed his head. Gerard stood up and bowed as well.

"Master, your breakfast is ready, shall I serve it to you?"

Grant nodded and Gerard brought the silver covered tray to the head of the table as Grant sat down. He then placed it in front and when Grant nodded he lifted the dome.

"Smells delicious pet, thank you."

Gerard bowed again and then went back to his seat.

"Did you sleep well, Master?"

Mikey asked Grant as he linked fingers with Gerard under the table.

"Yes, Michael quite well...although Peter still looks quite tired and...why is his face shiny?"

Mikey bit his lip to hold in a laugh.

"Butter Master."

Pete said, shooting Mikey another death glare.

"Butter?"

Grant stopped cutting into his perfectly cooked omelet.

"Yes, Master...butter, and Mikey."

"So...do you think Michael deserves to be punished?"

Pete looked at Mikey and smirked slightly before looking at Grant.

"Yes, Master."

"And what do you suggest Pete?"

Pete thought for a moment then smiled.

"Perhaps that he has to do my chores all week or...or that he can't cum for a week?"

Gerard jumped up.

"Master, it was a childish prank, but it was payback for making me feel uncomfortable the day before about Frankie's training."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, Master..."

Mikey said as he stroked Gerard's arm to calm him.

"Pete kept making rude suggestions...I could see that both Gee _and_ Frankie were uncomfortable."

Grant raised an eyebrow and turned to the newest member of their home.

"Is that true Frankie?"

Frank's eyes widened slightly at suddenly being the center of attention then, he nodded slowly.

"Yes, Master."

"And what did you master do about it?"

"He err..."

Frank looked at Gerard, then back at Grant.

"We talked Master."

"You talked."

Frank didn't want to get Gerard in trouble for saying the wrong thing, but he didn't know what the older man wanted to hear. He bit his lip, fingernails digging into his bare thighs beneath the table.

"We talked about how he would retrain me, Master."

"Ah, well that's good. So will you be needed, Gabe Gerard?"

"Oh no Master, I will handle his training."

Frank sighed quietly with relief, relaxing his fingers and hoping no one saw the little marks he'd left behind. Mikey squeezed Gerard's hand. He wanted to ask if & _anyon_ was getting punished, but as he was one of the ones on the chopping block, he was nervous to ask their Master himself.

"Well then, it seems we have resolved everything."

Grant stood up and Patrick rose and brought his briefcase to him.

"I will be back by dinner Pets, please take care of the house while I am gone."

He moved to Gerard and kissed him.

"You did well my pet."

And then he was gone.

Mikey sighed in relief, and Pete pouted.

"I _still_ think you should've been punished."

He muttered, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Oh shush Pete..."

Bob chuckled, sidling up to him.

"Come on, we both need a shower...how about we take one together, huh?"

He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Pete rolled his eyes then let a smile slip back onto his face as he stood up and took Bob's hand.

"Ok then, let's go..."

He waved over his shoulder as the pair left the room.

"Later haters."

He called as they disappeared leaving the brothers, Frank and Patrick behind. Mikey snorted as he stood and collected the empty plates.

"Well, we won't be seeing them for a while. Pat, you want to help me with the dishes?...Gee and Frankie have other things to attend to."

Frank swallowed nervously.

"Sure, I can do that. Then I will set up the chore list for today...too bad Pete and Bob will be too busy to protest the ones they get."

Patrick winked at Gerard and then left with Mikey. Gerard looked at Frank.

"The soft boiled egg was really good Frankie. Did you like your toast?'

Frank nodded, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. He breathed in deep through his nose and tried to relaxed...Gerard had <I>said</I> that no one would hurt him...he had no reason to be scared.

"Yes, it was very nice Gerard...thank you."

"You are welcome. Um...well while we wait for the chore list to be written why don't I answer more questions of yours."

"Oh, err ok..."

Frank bit his lip and lowered his head again as he thought how to word what he wanted to ask.

"I was wondering..."

He started quietly, looking up through his lashes.

"...why don't you want to be my Master?"

His fingernails found purchase in his thighs once more.

"It's not that I don't want to be your master, it's that..."

Actually, Gerard didn't have a good answer for it at all. Instead, he willed Mikey to come out and save him. Frank lowered his eyes again.

"It's ok if you don't want me, Gerard...I understand."

He said, even quieter than usual.

"No no no! It's not that I don’t want you...as a...I just...I don't think I deserve you. I don't think I deserve anyone...I mean I'm just a pet myself."

"You're more than a pet Gee..."

Mikey said, making Gerard jump slightly as he wound his arms around his neck from behind.

"You're Master's favorite pet Gee, and you do deserve your own..."

He kissed Gerard's cheek.

"You deserve the world big brother...don't you ever forget that you hear?"

Gerard melted into Mikey as he always did. He doesn't know what he would do without him. He never would have survived their last master without him. He would not have survived. Frank's eyes widened and he looked up quickly.

"What...you're actually brothers?!...I thought that was a joke."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Why would you think it was a joke?"

Frank shook his head, looking down.

"I'm sorry M-Master. I shouldn't have said that."

He got quieter with each word as his nails dug deeper and a thin trickle of red ran down his thigh from one of the tiny marks he'd made. Gerard shook his head. It wasn't the first time that they heard that. Even when Master entertains guests they think the two are just described for show, to make it more decadent. No one understands them as well as their Master does. Mikey squeezed Gerard to his chest and addressed Frank for him.

"It's alright Frankie, no one realizes at first..."

He kissed Gerard's cheek then moved to Frank's side and put a hand on his arm.

"You're not in trouble..."

He spotted the blood and frowned slightly.

"Frankie?"

Frank looked up with wide eyes...clearly scared.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered before bolting from the room with tears on his cheeks.

"I am a terrible master."

Gerard got up and left the room. He headed for the attic where his art supplies were. he didn't even care about getting in trouble with Master for not doing his chores. Right now he just needed to escape.


	5. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I bet you helped Pete hide them."
> 
> Patrick stalked up to Frank.
> 
> "You did, cause I know you are hiding something."
> 
> Frank squeezed his eyes shut again, his whole face feeling on fire.
> 
> "I've basically got blue balls and you're waving your cock around like it's perfectly normal."
> 
> "Oh? Oh! Oh."
> 
> Patrick got a mischievous look on his face.
> 
> "Why Frankie, do I make you horny baby, do I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustration is not the word right now for me, but it works for Frankie...Patrick has some idea though on how to help him out.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank was settling into life in the house more now. He was getting used to the routine, he had no problems with his chores, and he was actually making friends with the other pets.

Frank had started talking music with Mikey, playing scrabble with Patrick, and video games with Bob and Pete...it was only Gerard, his Master, that he didn't get to spend much down time with, only training.

He'd learned quickly that as long as he did his chores, didn't touch Bob's stuff, and did what he was told without question, he could basically just chill out and hang out...in his little shorts, the house uniform.

He was fairly happy with the arrangement, with the exception of one thing... _everyone else was getting laid except for him_!

Every day, Frank could hear or see the other pets getting touched, fucked, or played with in some way, and sure, he was still a virgin and happy that he hadn't been forced to do something he wasn't ready for...but come on; Frank is a teenage boy with teenage boy hormones and a newly discovered leaning toward the homosexual end of the scale... _and everyone was getting off but him_. It was frustrating, and he was about five minutes away from shoving his hand in his own pants every time he heard the others start to moan.

He had come to the conclusion that he really wanted Gerard to touch him like he touched Mikey...but Gerard just...wouldn't.

Frank had finished his chores for the day and was laying alone in the bedroom with a book in his hands as he tried to ignore his boner, and the loud sexual noises that were coming from just down the hall. It was getting harder and harder to ignore. He groaned and put the book down then buried his head under his pillow, closing his eyes and trying to think of something else... _anything_  else at all.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?"

Patrick came in fresh from his shower.

"Huh, what?..."

Frank muttered, pulling the pillow off of his head and looking over toward the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Pat."

"You okay?"

Patrick dried his hair with the towel in his hand and hung it around his neck. Frank sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay just..."

A particularly loud moan sounded out down the hall.

"...do they have to be so...loud?"

Patrick laughed.

"It's Bob. He is actually very quiet during sex cause the noises embarrass him. Master makes him be loud. Soon you will hear actual words coming from him."

"Oh..."

Frank wasn't sure what to say to that.

"...that's..."

"YES...OH YES MASTER."

Frank's eyes widened.

"I see what you mean."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it."

Patrick hung the towel up from his hair and then slipped the one off his waist. He started to dry his arms and legs. Frank swallowed, his eyes widening as he felt his cock twitch in his shorts. Patrick lifted his leg onto his bunk to dry between his legs.

"Fuck."

Frank groaned quietly before covering his head with his pillow again. Patrick looked for his shorts.

"Not again, that little shit."

Patrick sighed.

"Hey Frankie, have you seen Pete. He took my shorts again."

Frank shook his head, still under his pillow.

"Not for a while."

"Can you help me find them? My others are in the wash and its Mikey's wash day, which means he’s getting fucked on the machine instead of doing the laundry."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then reappeared from underneath his pillow.

"Sure Pat."

He said with red cheeks as he slipped out of his bunk and tried to not look at his friend's naked cock.

Patrick got down on his knees and looked under the bunks.

"Oh for fuck sake Pat..."

Frank groaned, turning his back on the older boy.

"...you're killin' me here."

"What are you talking about?"

Patrick's voice was muffled as he crawled into the bunk and looked where the wall met the bed. Frank whined as he turned his head to look over and all he could see was Patrick's ass. His shorts were becoming seriously uncomfortable right now.

"Ugh, I'm having no luck, what about you Fran...Frankie! You aren't even looking!"

Patrick crawled off the bed and crossed his arms with a huff.

"I bet you helped Pete hide them."

Frank swallowed, trying to keep his eyes anywhere that wasn't on the naked boy in front of him.

"I didn't...I promise."

Patrick stalked up to Frank.

"You did, cause I know you are hiding something."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut again, his whole face feeling on fire.

"No, it's just that...and..."

He sighed dramatically.

"I've basically got blue balls and you're waving your cock around like it's perfectly normal."

"Oh? Oh! Oh."

Patrick got a mischievous look on his face.

"Why Frankie, do I make you horny baby, do I?"

He reached out and palmed Frank.

Frank gasped, his eyes shooting open wide, then flicking down and back up.

"Uh..."

He tried to step back, but his legs met the edge of the double bed.

"Pat?"

His voice came out in a squeak.

"You can be honest with me."

Patrick stepped closer pushing his hand harder against Frank. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm your friend Frankie and friends help each other out...right?"

"I *gulp* I never...but now...Pat?"

Frank was struggling for words right now, what with his painfully hard boner in his embarrassingly tight shorts, and his naked friend stood less than a foot away from him.

"Let me take care of this for you."

Patrick gave Frank a gentle push onto the bed. He the kneeled down and released Frank's cock.

"Oh...well it is hard to believe you are only 16 when you are packing like that."

Frank blinked down at Patrick with his eyes wide...he couldn't believe this was happening right now...not that he was complaining of course. Patrick took Frank's silence as a green light and he leaned in and nuzzled his cock. Frank twitched, his fingers gripping onto the covers beneath him, his legs spreading slightly without his consent. Patrick licked a stripe up from the base to the head. He dipped his tongue in the slit.

"OhHolyFUCK!"

Patrick smiled at the exclamation. He knew he was good at this. He continued to swirl his tongue around the head. Frank swallowed, his mind short-circuiting a bit as his eyes flicked toward the door. What if someone caught them?...would he get in trouble?...would he be punished? He supposed that if he got punished, it would likely be by Gerard, and then at least the older boy would be touching him in some way or other but...but he would much prefer to not be punished, if it were up to him, so he kept watching the door and listening for footsteps but OH MY GOD!...it was hard to concentrate when Patrick was doing... _that_ with his tongue. Patrick drove him crazy for another ten minutes with his tongue before he finally took him full in his mouth and showed off his deep throating skills. Frank completely forgot about the threat of being discovered now as his head fell back, his eyes closed, his mouth hung open and a moan that was an octave or two higher than a boy his age should be able to make escaped from his throat as his hips thrust up slightly of their own accord. Patrick took it too. He loved having his mouth fucked.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Pete said with a smirk from the doorway. Frank jolted so hard in shock that he inadvertently choked Patrick with his cock, his eyes going wide as his head snapped toward the door. Patrick pulled off hacking and gasping for air, his eyes full of tears.

"Don't stop on _my_  account."

Pete chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. Frank just stared, his face red and no idea in his head of what to do or say next.

"Pete, you’re a fucking *cough cough* ass."

"Oh you love my ass Patty, don't deny it...but right now I think you should get back to what you were focused on before, cause y'know, Frank's cock ain't gonna suck itself."

Patrick grinned through his tears and then turned back to Frank.

"You didn't hurt me, don't worry, it just surprised me."

Frank nodded slightly, still too stunned to speak.

Patrick shuffled forward and took Frank's cock in his mouth again. Frank shuddered, his eyes rolling back as he forgot his own name.

"Damn that's hot."

Pete breathed, slipping his hand inside his own shorts. Patrick was an exhibitionist too so he really put on a show for Pete as well as making sure Frank was enjoying everything. Unfortunately, even though Frank was hung for a 16-year-old, he had the libido of a 16-year-old too, which meant that Patrick's mouth was full of cum before he could blink. Frank flopped back on the sheets like a fish gasping for air on dry land. His brain couldn't really comprehend the fact that he'd just received his first ever blow job, but there was a dopey smile on his face that said he'd enjoyed it, even if he couldn't say that (or anything) in words right now. Pete groaned from just inside the room where he was now leaning against the wall with his cock out and his hand working rapidly up and down his length. Patrick crawled over to Pete.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Pete smiled. Patrick pushed Pete against the wall and took his cock into his mouth.

"Oh YES!"

Pete exclaimed, shoving his hands into Patrick's hair and pulling on it as he started to immediately fuck into the other boy's wonderfully talented mouth. This is what Patrick had wished Frank had done. Pete twisted his hands roughly, probably pulling some of the hair out but he knew how much Patrick got off on the pain, so he knew it was cool. He fucked Patrick's mouth harder, faster, groaning as he felt himself getting close. Frank rolled his head to the side and just watched, he didn't have the strength to move more than that. He felt his cock twitch back to life in interest...come on, he's 16, are you surprised? Patrick squeezed Pete's balls as he continued to deep throat him.

"Yeah, like *uh* like that bitch..."

Pete growled out.

"Close."

Patrick pulled off.

"Cum *pant pant* cum on my face."

Pete nodded, grabbing his cock and jerking it just three times fast before cumming hard, streaking Patrick's face, some even getting in his hair.

"Fuck!"

Frank exclaimed from the bed, laying there with his half-hard cock hanging out of his shorts watching them. Patrick licked his lips as he felt the warm liquid splash on him. He turned back to Frank.

"Hard again are we?"

Frank blushed and nodded slightly...it's not like he could lie, it was right there!

Pete slumped down the wall with a big grin on his face.

"Go help him out Patty...I'm fucked."

Patrick was in heaven. He had not gotten this much cock in his mouth in a long time. He knew he was going to get in so much trouble, but it was so worth it.

"Fuck yes."

Frank crawled back over to Frank and slipped out of his shorts. He climbed into Frank's lap and gripped both their cocks. He started to stroke them as he pulled the new pet up to him and kissed him. This was another first for Frank, but again, he wasn't complaining. He wasn't sure where to put his hands, so he kind of just left them hanging at his sides as he tentatively kissed back and enjoyed all the new sensations he was getting to experience today...his cock was _definitely_ enjoying it, and he already knew that he wasn't going to last long...again. He was kind of embarrassed actually at how quick he was coming undone again, but Patrick didn't seem to care, so he just went with it. Patrick panted in Frank's mouth as he jerked them off.

"Ah shit, fuck, yes!"

He painted their stomachs with their cum and then brought his hand up to lick it clean.

"Want some?"

Frank's eyes widened.

"What?"

Patrick smirked. He licked a large drop of cum off his hand and then kissed Frank pushing it into his mouth. Frank's eyes widened even more and his hands flailed for a moment before finally finding a place on Patrick's shoulders as he let go and accepted what was happening. It really didn't taste as bad as he thought it would.

"Well...what do we have here?"

Grant was standing in the doorway with a very tired and satisfied Bob. Pete looked up with lidded eyes and a stupid grin on his face, while Frank flailed again and pulled back from Patrick before falling backward off the bed with a thud and a groan.

"Does someone care to explain?"

Grant was surprisingly calm. Frank just groaned quietly...he'd landed on his back and wasn't about to move anytime soon. Pete pointed toward Patrick with the stupid grin still in place.

"I...I saw that the new pet was uncomfortable and wanted to help him out, Master."

"Well that is all well in good as I see you did the same with Peter, but Frankie is not my pet Patrick."

Frank groaned a bit as he shuffled up onto his knees and peered over the edge of the bed.

"Am I in trouble?"

"That is not for me to decide, that is for your Master, however, these two have some atoning for. Patrick, Peter...basement."

"Yes, Master."

Patrick gave a small smile to Frank and then headed out the door. Pete frowned but knew better than to argue. He stood on shaky, post-orgasm legs and followed Patrick out. Frank knelt there and watched them go. He looked up at Grant.

"What should I do Master?"

"Wait here for your Master to return."

Frank nodded.

"Yes, Master."

Grant looked at the pet and then closed the door.

*

*

*

"I swear Mikey that is the only reason that you like laundry duty."

Gerard had an arm around his brother's waist as they walked back to the room.

"You know it would probably take less time if you didn't spend it trying to get off.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?"

Gerard laughed as he stopped in front of the door.

"You, my dear baby brother are a nympho I swear."

"And you're _not_?..."

Mikey laughed before stepping into the bedroom.

"Oh hi, Frankie."

Frank was on his knees on the floor next to the bed. He looked up.

"Mikey..."

He swallowed nervously.

"Master."

"Hey, Frankie."

Gerard walked in and flopped onto his bed blissed out. His brother wears him out a lot. Frank stayed on his knees. He swallowed then looked over.

"Master...I m-misbehaved. I'm sorry Master."

Mikey looked up from where he was putting his spare shorts away. His eyes flicked from Frank to Gerard, then back...waiting to see what would happen next.

"Misbehaved? How?"

Gerard sat up slightly to look at Frank. He ignored that Frank called him master instead of Gerard. Frank swallowed again, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I...I had an...an erection and I let Patrick...I let him..."

He was bright red by now as he stuttered over his words.

"What? Patrick took advantage of you?"

Now Gerard was concerned. He knew Frank was a virgin and that no one was supposed to touch him. He kneeled in front of the boy.

"What did he do to you?"

Frank was shaking slightly, his fingernails digging deep grooves into his palms behind his back.

"He...he sucked my c-cock, then Pete's...then he...he..."

"Oh no Frankie, that was your first time too!"

He pulled Frank in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that I was not here to stop him."

Frank's face screwed up in confusion.

"I'm _n-not_  in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"Because P-Patrick and Pete were?..."

Frank didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question, but it did.

"Master Grant took them to the b-basement."

Gerard looked at Frank and his brother. What was he not getting? They were wrong so they deserved punishment. Mikey put down the shorts and joined his brother and Frank on the floor. He ducked his head to meet Frank's eye.

"Frankie...did you give Patrick permission?"

"I...I didn't say no."

"But you didn't _actually_  give verbal consent. Frankie...did Patrick hurt you?..."

Frank shook his head.

"Did you _like_  what he did?..."

Frank nodded.

"Frankie, did you cum?"

Frank hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Mikey turned to look at Gerard.

"It's up to you Gee."

Gerard was really confused now.

"What's up to me?"

"Gee, you are Frankie's Master. It is up to you to decide if he gets punished for breaking the rules and cumming without permission...and it's up to you what that punishment would be..."

He stood, ruffled Frank's hair then headed out of the room. He stopped at the door and looked back at the two boys on the floor.

"I'll see you both at dinner."

Gerard watched his brother go and then looked back at Frank. He didn't want to punish him. He knew how much he hated punishments. Still he should do something right?

"So...um...go take a shower and then clean up the bedroom."

That should be good enough. He knew Frank was good at doing this anyway.

"Oh and don't touch Bob's stuff."

"Yes Master."

“Frankie…it’s Gerard remember?”

“Right sorry Gerard.”

Frank said quietly as he stood and headed toward the bathroom. Gerard was satisfied. He lay down on his bed for a quick nap before dinner.

*

*

*

Frank came out of the bathroom wearing nothing, as his shorts were covered in cum, and he had forgotten his spare pair when he went to wash. He decided that if he was going to clean the room again, he might as well get dressed afterward, so his clean pair of shorts stayed clean. He set to work by changing the cum stained sheets on the double bed first...trying hard to stay quiet and not wake Gerard up.

"Fuck."

Patrick stumbled into the room. He had lashes all over his body and his shorts were torn.

Frank looked up, his eyes widening.

"Are y-you okay?"

He asked quietly as he took a step closer.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Look Frankie, I'm sorry, I had no right to do that to you and..."

Frank shook his head slightly, looking at the floor.

"I didn't say no."

"You didn't say yes either and I made it hard for you to speak at all."

Patrick chuckled and then groaned.

Frank frowned slightly.

"Are you hurt?...can I get you anything?"

"Nothing I can't handle kiddo."

Patrick patted Frank on the head and then felt his hand being wrenched away hard.

"You do **not** get to touch him."

Gerard was behind Patrick squeezing his wrist. His voice was deadly steady. Frank backed up a step, his eyes widening. He'd never seen Gerard like this before.

"Gee...I..."

"No, you listen to me; you did that to Frank without his consent. He was a virgin in every way before that moment. You are lucky that Master caught you and not me."

"And what would you have done Gerard?"

Gerard looked up and saw Grant with a still bound Pete tossed over Bob's shoulder. Bob walked in and dropped Pete on the main bed. He groaned in pain. Frank started shaking as he watched everything happening around him. He should've just said no, then none of this would be happening at all, and Gerard wouldn't be holding Patrick, and Patrick wouldn't be hurt, and Pete wouldn't be hurt and it was all his fault and his breath was getting choppy now as his legs shook beneath him and threatened to give out.

"Stop."

He whispered, right before his knees gave way beneath him and he landed in a small naked heap on the floor.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard swallowed hard looking at his possibly broken pet.
> 
> "A master should be concerned about his pet and take care of them properly."
> 
> Grant nodded
> 
> "And would you say that this is agreeable in order to see them at their best for their master?"
> 
> "Absolutely."
> 
> "Well then, it seems that your pet could do with a bit of help. Would you agree on that too?"
> 
> "I would make sure that he gets any help that he needs."
> 
> "In order to serve his master better yes?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Well then, there you have your answer Master Gabriel. You may take Frank so that he may be trained to serve his master better."

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

"So Grant, how is the new pet?"

Grant took a sip of his tea.

"He seems to getting along great with the other pets."

"Very nice...and how is the new...master?"

Grant sighed.

"He is rough going, but he is getting there. Michael seems to be a good asset for him."

"I think Michael's ass is good for someone else too."

"Now now now, none of that."

"You treat him like a favored child."

"I do favor him, that is why I gave him his own pet."

"Yes, but how is his training going?"

"That is..."

"So give him to me for a few days. I am sure he will benefit from it, just look at Patrick."

"You may be right Gabe, you may be right."

*

*

*

Frank had done his chores for the day and was sitting in his bunk, reading some trashy romance novel he'd found stuffed down the back of the couch in the lounge while he was cleaning in there earlier. He wasn't sure whose book it was, as there was no name written in it, and he couldn't think which of the pets would choose to read something like that, especially as it was purely heterosexual romance...not a hint of gay in sight. He was actually quite enjoying the story, but he hadn't gotten to any sexy bits yet, and was kind of curious as to how he was going to react to them....considering his newfound gayness. He didn't hear as someone walked in the room.

"Frankie."

Grant stood in the doorway.

Frank looked up, then quickly put the book down and scrambled out of the bunk when he saw who had spoken.

"Yes Master Grant. Do you need me?"

He asked, his hands automatically going behind his back. Master Grant hardly ever spoke to him alone like this, it made him a little nervous.

"Yes Frankie. Would you please come with me?"

"Yes Master Grant."

Frank nodded before following the older man from the room. Grant led Frank to his office. There another man sat with dark hair. He smiled at Frank, but it was cold.

"Have a seat Frankie."

"Yes Master Grant."

Frank knelt down on the carpeted floor like a good pet, his hands behind his back.

"At least he knows that much."

Gabe looked at the boy. He was fresh, easily molded; he could be an amazing pet, fully submissive and willing. Frank didn't know what was going on, or who this man was...but he had a very uneasy feeling right now.

"He is a very good pet and he listens to Gerard quite well."

"Still, outside training is never a bad idea and I know that you are happy with the other pets that I have trained for you."

Frank swallowed, that uneasy feeling getting worse.

"True."

"Well then the discussion is fairly moot isn't it?"

"Yes, but you forget something."

"What's that?"

"Frankie is not my pet."

"Of course he is."

"No he is Gerard's."

"Yes, but Gerard is yours and you can tell him to give Frank to me."

Frank knew who this was now...this was Master Gabriel, the trainer that all the other pets were frightened of. Frank started to shake.

"You know that is not how I operate Gabriel."

"Yes, but this would be for the benefit of you pet."

"You may talk to Gerard is you like."

Gabriel scoffed.

"I am not going to speak to a pet as an equal."

Frank's breathing got heavier and more uneven the more he heard.

"Well that is the only way that you will get to Frankie."

Grant looked at the shaking pet.

"You may go now Frankie, thank you."

Frank nodded once.

"Th-thank you Master G-Grant."

He stuttered out before getting shakily to his feet, bowing slightly then leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. The second the door clicked shut, Frank ran. He ran as fast as his shaky legs could carry him while he gasped for breath that wouldn't come. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he knew who; Gerard...if he could find him.<hr />

"Are you sure about this Gerard?"

"Yes, no please hold still."

"Why do I have to wear socks though?"

"Do not question the artist."

Patrick sighed as he stood naked on top of a wooden crate.<hr />

Frank stumbled as he hit the stairs. He started up, he needed to get to the bedroom, hoping that Gerard would be there. He made it to the little landing halfway up the grand staircase then headed up the second half. Just four steps from the top he tripped and fell back down to the landing with a thud and a pained gasp before curling up in a ball, shaking and struggling to breathe.<hr />

"Did you hear that?"

Gerard stopped sketching.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?"

Patrick listened for more noises, but heard none.

"I bet its Pete or Mikey fooling around. You know how much they hate dusting."

Gerard laughed.

"Yeah, Pete will think twice before he makes a bet with Bob."

"And drag Mikey into it."

The two chuckled thinking nothing of the noise.<hr />

Frank tried to get his breathing under control but he couldn't as he thought of everything the other pets had said about that man. Dark spots started to invade his vision.

"I'm gonna make a start upstairs before we get in trouble for messing around."

Mikey said over his shoulder to Pete as he left the living room and started toward the stairs.

"Aww, but we were having <I>fun</I>."

Pete whined. Mikey laughed and headed up. A few steps before the central landing...

"Frankie?!..."

Mikey ran up the last steps and dropped to his knees before shouting out.

"GERARD!"

Gerard jumped hearing his brother yell for him. He dropped his sketchbook and ran out of the room with Patrick on his heels.

"MIKEY!"

"GERARD, DOWN HERE!"

Pete heard Mikey's shout as well and came out of the living room at a run, and dashed straight up the stairs. Gerard skidded in the hallway and stopped short at the stairs. Patrick slid into him and Gerard grabbed him and the railing just in time to avoid them both falling.

"Thanks Gee."

Gerard looked down and saw Mikey on the second landing with Frank.

"Holy fuck!"

Gerard flew down the stairs and landed on his knees next to them both.

"What the fuck happened?

"I don't know. I was coming upstairs and I just found him here...I think he fell."

Mikey looked at Gerard with concerned eyes. Pete stepped around them and pulled Patrick into his arms. Patrick might have been more awkward standing in just socks with the other pets, but how much Gerard was upset and worried about Frankie took precedence over all right now. Mikey put his hand on Gerard's arm.

"Gee, he'll be okay..."

He looked up.

"Patrick could you...why are you just wearing socks?..."

He shook his own question away.

"Never mind. Could you and Pete go fetch Master please?"

"That won't be necessary Michael."

Everyone looked up and saw Bob standing with Grant and...Master Gabriel.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"We think Frank fell. I found him here Master."

"Humph, clumsy servants have no place in my household."

"Well this isn't your household."

Patrick looked down at Gerard surprised that he spoke to Master Gabriel like that.

"Excuse me?"

"My pet is potentially hurt and that is my main concern not you."

Mikey squeezed Gerard's arm slightly, gaining his attention.

"Calm down Gee."

"Grant did you hear that?"

"I did indeed. Gerard, can you explain yourself?"

Gerard swallowed hard looking at his possibly broken pet.

"A master should be concerned about his pet and take care of them properly."

"And would you say that this is agreeable in order to see them at their best for their master?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then, it seems that your pet could do with a bit of help. Would you agree on that too?"

"I would make sure that he gets any help that he needs."

"In order to serve his master better yes?"

"Yes."

"Well then, there you have your answer Master Gabriel. You may take Frank so that he may be trained to serve his master better."

Mikey looked up with shock.

"No!"

Pete and Bob said in unison, before both dropping their heads at the looks they were receiving. Mikey looked at Gerard, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Gee?"

"Wait...I...said that?"

Gabriel smirked.

"Indeed you did... _Master_ Gerard."

Bob had joined Pete in hugging Patrick, he knew how much Patrick was scared of Master Gabriel. He and Pete held the younger boy between them protectively as they watched this nightmare unfold. Mikey bit his lip, he was in no position to help his brother right now, except by just being there. He stroked his thumb over the skin of Gerard's arm to remind him that he wasn't alone.

"Well then...say goodbye to Frankie Gerard, you will see him in a few weeks."

Gerard was dumbfounded. He could not even speak. Gabriel started to climb the stairs towards them.

"You have to let him go Gee..."

Mikey said quietly.

"He'll be okay."

Everyone watched as Gabriel picked up Frank like he weighed nothing. He carried him down the stairs to where Grant was.

"I will return him at the end of the month."

Gabriel made his way to the front of the house.

"Oh Gabriel?"

"Yes Grant?"

"He is still Gerard's...every part of him. You will do well to remember that."

"Of course I will."

Gabriel smirked and then he was gone. Mikey wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling him into his chest and holding him close as the other pets all got down and wrapped themselves around them both.

"He'll be okay Gee..."

Mikey murmured to him over and over.

"He'll be okay."

*

*

*

Frank woke up feeling sore and confused. He didn't remember falling asleep on the floor in the bathroom...come to think of it, this wasn't any bathroom he'd seen in Master Grant's large house, so where was he?

"Gerard?"

He called out tentatively.

"Shhh, quiet little one. He will hear you."

A young man, not much older looking then Frank knelt down in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Ryan."

Frank turned his head quickly up toward the voice, then winced, his head pounding.

"What? Who?...where am I?"

"Shhhh, you are at our Master's house. I was sent by Spencer to see if you were feeling any better and awake."

"But, but who's Spencer?...and, and who's your Master?"

"Our Master is Gabriel Saporta."

Another lanky boy walked into the bathroom.

"We need to get him into the bedroom before Master finishes with Brendon."

Frank started trembling at that name.

"Nonononono..."

He shrunk back in on himself.

"I shouldn't b-be here...Gerard wouldn't send me here...this is all wrong."

"Hey hey, come on, calm down, that's what happened before and you threw your guts up and passed out."

Ryan crawled forward.

"We got to get him out of here now Ry!"

"Gerard wouldn't do this...I trusted him...he said he wouldn't do this."

"Shhh, come on, we can talk more in the room."

Ryan continued to try and coax the scared slave out of the corner he was in. Frank looked at the boy.

"I shouldn't be here."

"None of us should, but we can talk about that..."

"Fuck Ryan, grab him now, we have to go!"

Ryan looked at Spencer. The boy was nervous. Ryan looked back at Frank.

"Please Frank, just trust us and come with us."

Frank swallowed then nodded slightly.

"Thank fuck."

Ryan took Frank's hand and led him out of the bathroom. They went down the corridor to a room near the end.

"In here quickly."

They led Frank into the room. It was nothing like the bedrooms at the manor. It was sparse and cold looking. It was three simple beds with metal frames. There was no other furniture in there. A single light swung from the ceiling creating shadows and other figments of the imagination.

"Here, put this on."

Frank was given a pair of tattered white shorts. Frank looked down and finally noticed that he was naked. He took the shorts and pulled them on silently. As soon he did the door to the bedroom opened and Master Gabriel walked in with a slip of another boy.

"Well, nice to see you awake now."

Gabriel pushed the boy in.

"Slave, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, now Frank, follow me and quietly."

Trembling, Frank nodded, glanced at Ryan then followed the Master from the room. Gabriel led Frank to an empty room with one chair.

"Have a seat Frank."

Frank knelt down on the hard wooden floor, his hands behind his back and his head lowered.

"Good, you know your place."

Gabriel circled the boy.

"You are here because your *cough* master thinks that you could use more training. I have generously agreed to take that task. Aren't you grateful?"

Frank swallowed, he didn't know how to answer that.

"I said..."

Gabriel stopped behind Frank and stepped on his back pushing him down with his face on the ground.

"...aren't you grateful?"

"Yes Master Gabriel, I am Master Gabriel."

Frank gabbled out quickly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Somehow I do not believe it."

Frank whimpered...he just wanted to go home to Gerard.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Mikey..."

Gerard lay in his bed with his brother behind him carding his fingers through his hair.

"What have I done? It's been a week. We haven't heard from him at all."

Mikey was worried too, and not just about Frank, he was worried about his brother too.

"Gee, he'll be alright. Frank's a good pet; he knows how to do what he's told. Now would you please do as you're told and try to eat something today please?"

"I'm not hungry Mikey, I just want to sleep."

"Please Gee?...I don't want you to get sick. You need to eat."

Gerard buried his face in his pillow.

"Just a little?...for me?"

"I just want him to come home Mikey. I want...my Frankie."

Mikey pulled Gerard in tighter against him and kissed the top of his hair...he smiled at the fact that Gerard called Frank "<I>my</I> Frankie".

"He'll come home soon Gee."

"But will he be alright? Remember how Pete was when he came back?"

Mikey frowned at the memory.

"Yeah, I do. But Frank's different, he was a perfect pet when he arrived...well, the kind of perfect that Master Gabriel seems to like anyway...I think he'll be okay."

"Then why did he trick me into letting him take Frankie?"

"I don't know Gee..."

Mikey said sadly, stroking his fingers through Gerard's hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry."

Gerard whimpered and turned into Mikey's chest.

"Frankie."

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Later***_

"So Frank, what have you learned in the past month?"

"That I am nothing Master Saporta."

Frank said quietly from his place on the floor, head down and hands linked behind his back.

"Good and where is your place in life?"

"Under your heel Master Saporta."

"Only for now. When I return you though where is your place?"

"On my knees Master Saporta."

"Well said. I will be returning you on Monday. Till then you are still mine."

He circled the boy. He had talent for sure, but Gabriel was not allowed to touch him...oh, but he did watch him with his other slaves. He may still be untouched, but his mind now knows things it didn't before.

"You may leave now. Return to your bed."

"Yes Master Saporta."

Frank turned on his knees and crawled from the room. The other slaves were relaxing in their room. They were playing rock scissors paper since there was really nothing else to do when the door opened. They all hit their knees at once. Brendon breathed a sigh of relief when He saw it was the trainee.

"Hey Frank, what did he say?"

Frank crawled over and flopped down next to the older boy.

"That he's sending me home on Monday, but till then I'm his."

He murmured quietly, leaning into Brendon's side.

"Awww that's good news Frankie, now you can go back to Gerard and the other pets there."

"Yeah, I bet they miss you."

Spencer moved to Frank's other side.

"Yeah, I know we are going to miss you."

Frank hung his head.

"I wish you could all come with me, you'd like it better there."

"We are used to our Master. This is our life...till he gets tired of us and sells us."

"Yeah...like Jon."

Brendon sniffed and Spencer got up and hugged him.

"Come on guys, let's make Frankie's last days here really special."

Frank looked up.

"Like...how?"

Ryan moved to take Spencer’s spot.

"It's Friday, Master goes out to the club. We wait till then."

Frank shrugged slightly.

"Oh, okay..."

He yawned and rested his head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Can I sleep till then please?"

"Of course. Would you like your own bed or to sleep with one of us?"

He looked up without moving much.

"Can I sleep with you Ryan?...you're cuddly."

"Sure Frankie."

Ryan climbed into his bed and pulled Frank with him. He spooned up behind him and settled his face in the crook of his neck. He peppered light kisses on the soft skin.

"Mmmm."

Frank hummed quietly as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Want more Frankie?"

"Please?"

Frank mumbled.

"On you back or like this?"

Frank shuffled over onto his back, his eyes still closed. Ryan crawled over the boy touching his bare chest lightly he brushed their lips together. Frank parted his lips slightly, a soft groan leaving them.

"So pretty Frankie. Your master is so lucky to have you."

Frank hummed...he wished Gerard felt like that. Ryan moved down from Frank's lips to his chest. He peppered kisses as he went. He asked on his nipples nibbling them lightly. Ryan heard a groan from nearby and knew that Spencer and Brendon were enjoying the show. Frank arched into Ryan's touch, his fingers twisting in the sheets below him. Ryan slowly started to unbutton the short shorts he was wearing. Frank lifted his hips up off the bed. Ryan shimmied them down and tossed them to the side.

"I will never get over how big you are Frankie."

Frank swallowed as he felt his cheeks heat up and his cock twitch in anticipation. Ryan mouth watered as he leaned over and took Frank in his mouth. Frank mewled, his hips bucking up without his consent.

"Please Frankie, fuck my mouth."

Frank nodded unnecessarily then started to trust up, his fingers moving into Ryan's hair.

"Fuck."

Spencer and Brendon watched as Frank fucked Ryan's mouth. They could see the shaft disappearing quickly into his mouth pressing against his cheek. Frank could feel himself getting close already as he tightened his grip on Ryan's hair and started to roll his hips up. Ryan pulled up to have just the head in his mouth. He wanted to catch everything. Frank breathed heavily, panting as quietly as he could while he felt himself falling over the edge. Ryan gathered everything into his mouth that Frank offered him. He then crawled off the bed to where Spencer and Brendon were still jerking off. He crawled into Brendon's lap and shared a dirty kiss with him passing Frank's cum into his mouth. Brendon grabbed Ryan's cock and jerked it with his own. Spencer moved over and took part in the kiss too. Frank watched through heavily lidded eyes...if he hadn't just cum, he would've been hard again. Ryan came while kissing Spencer all over Brendon's fist. He then crawled back to Frank.

"Clean me off Frankie, I got a bit dirty."

Frank crawled off of the bed and started to lick all the cum off of the older boy, finishing by licking Ryan's cock clean.

"God Frankie, your tongue, I'm really going to miss you."

"We should get some sleep now guys. Tomorrow is Friday and although he goes to the club at night..."

The answer was heavy in the silence. Frank wouldn't be touched, but their master was especially rough on Fridays with them. Frank swallowed nervously as he crawled back into his bed, pulling Ryan in with him by the hand. Ryan settled in behind Frank covering them up.

"Sweet dreams Frankie...soon, soon you will be home again."


	7. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frankie, Gee called you "my Frankie" when you were gone. He wants you like he has me...whether he says it or not."  
> Frank's eyes went wide.  
> "He does?"  
> Mikey nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frankie is back from training...but is he the same Frankie? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Homecoming ~ Greenday

Bob and Pete were sat in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So Monday then."

"Yep."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About Frank?...of course I am Pete."

"No, I mean about how he'll be when he gets here...and how Patrick will be. You know how fucked up he was when he came back from Master Saporta's"

"I remember."

"So I think we need to be extra nice to both of them, and you need to lay off Frank if he cleans your space."

Bob huffed, then sighed, nodding.

"You're right Pete, I'll try."

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

"Welcome back Frankie."

Grant stepped aside and let the boy in along with Gabriel.

"I trust your stay with Master Saporta was pleasant?"

"Yes Master Grant."

Frank answered quietly, his head down, hands behind his back.

"He was an excellent student."

Gabriel still had his hand on Frank's neck. Still wanting to be in control, Grant did not miss this.

"Good, _his_  master will be pleased."

At this Gabriel twitched slightly.

"And where in the young master?"

Frank stood passively, listening to the conversation but only to the extent that he would know if he was being spoken to, rather than about.

He understood now that his Master had found him lacking, and that was why he was sent away...he knew that his Master didn't find him attractive, or he would've taken him already.

He would do what he was told and be a good slave like Master Saporta taught him...but he understood that this wouldn't change how worthless he was.

* * *

"Gee! Gee! Frankie's back!"

Patrick ran in and found Gerard curled up with Mikey as he had been for the past few weeks.

"What?"

"Frankie is back!"

Gerard sat up.

"How is he?"

Mikey asked cautiously, sitting up and squeezing Gerard's hand.

"Haven't seen him yet. Master Saporta is still down there."

"I'll go."

Gerard stood up.

"I'll come with you."

Mikey started to stand with his brother.

"No...I can do this."

Gerard stood up and held his head high as he left the bedroom. He walked down the hall to the stairs. There in the living room he saw his Master, Master Saporta and...

"Frankie."

Frank was on his knees on the floor like a good slave, next to the sofa. His arms were behind his back and his head was down, but he looked up slightly at his Master's voice, before dropping his head again without a word...he hadn't actually been spoken to. It took everything to not run down the stairs and scoop the boy into his arms. He descended the stairs and stepped up to the two Masters.

"Ah Gerard, Gabriel has brought your pet back."

"Thank you Master Saporta, I trust all went well."

"Well _master_  Way you tell me."

Gabriel reached out and grabbed Frank's neck.

"Speak."

Frank gasped slightly at the pain but controlled himself enough to not cry out.

"Good morning Master."

Gerard held in a shudder. This was not the boy that arrived here almost three months ago.

"I am pleased. Frankie, please go to the room and change into your uniform."

"Yes Master."

Frank waited until Master Saporta released his bruised neck, then crawled from the room into the hallway. Once out of sight, he got shakily to his feet and started up the stairs. Again Gerard fought to not turn and leave. he knew he was required to stay and talk with the other Master. He knew that Mikey and the other pets would take care of Frankie. They would fix him...right?

* * *

Frank walked quietly from the top of the stairs all the way to the pets' bedroom. The door was open, he walked in.

"Frankie..."

Mikey said gently when he saw him. He stood up from where he and the others were sat on the big bed together and walked over to the younger boy.

"Come and sit with us."

Frank looked up with slightly glazed eyes and nodded, letting himself be led over to the bed and pulled gently up onto it.

"Are you ok Frankie?"

Frank nodded to Pete, not meeting anyone's eyes. No one knew what to say...it was clear that this wasn't their Frankie anymore.

"Slave."

Everyone looked at Patrick.

"That's what Master Saporta calls us. That's what he thinks he is."

Mikey looked at the boy knelt silently beside him, he looked so broken.

"Frankie?..."

Frank looked up at Mikey.

"You're not a slave Frankie, you're a pet. Do you remember that?..."

Frank just tilted his head slightly and blinked at Mikey.

"Maybe we should wait for Gerard."

The other pets all nodded in agreement.<hr />

After what seemed forever Gerard appeared. He was trembling and they all understood. Gerard walked over to Where Mikey was and knelt on the ground.

"Frankie?"

Frank silently looked up at his Master through his lashes...he hadn't been told he could speak.

"Frankie?"

"Gee, he's not a pet right now..."

"You know what all of us came back from _training_ ; with that man were...slaves Gee...that's what he thinks he is."

"No."

It was quiet at first. Soft, but then Gerard jumped up screaming.

"NO NO NO NO!"

Suddenly Gerard lost control and began to trash the room.

"THAT FUCKER ! HE WAS MINE NOT HIS! HE SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD HIM! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM! IT’S MY FAULT!"

Gerard flipped Master's chair and tore the bed apart. He threw anything he could get his hands on. Frank crawled into the corner, curling up in a ball with Pete, Patrick and Bob huddled around him as Mikey took a breath then tried to calm his brother.

"Gee...Gerard please, you have to calm down..."

Mikey reached for him with shaking hands.

"You're scaring him Gee...you're scaring Frankie...and me."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Gerard continued to break whatever he could. The room looked like a tornado hit it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Grant walked in bellowing at the destruction. Frank cowered down more, trying to hide himself behind the other pets...who all let him. Mikey froze, wanting to help Gerard, but knowing that right now he could do nothing. Grant walked in and slapped Gerard. Gerard crumbled to the ground.

"Patrick help me."

Patrick got up and helped carry a sobbing Gerard out of the room with Grant following.

"No one leaves the room."

His word was final as he closed the door. Silence fell over the room except for the sound of Frank's panicked breathing. Mikey stood staring at the door his brother had been taken through for a moment then joined the others on the floor.

"Frankie?"

He tried tentatively. The smaller boy curled up more, trying to squeeze himself behind a chest of drawers with no success.

"Frankie, you can't fit back there honey..."

Pete cooed, gently moving Bob away to get closer to the boy.

"Come sit with me for a bit."

Pete sat crosslegged with his back against the wall and gently pulled Frank's hand, carefully encouraging him to crawl into his lap. Frank did as he was told, crawling forward and curling up in the older boy's lap. Pete wrapped his arms gently around Frank and rocked him softly. He looked over at the other two who were now distracting themselves by putting the room back together...giving them some space.

"Frankie, has anyone told you about when Patrick was sent for his training?..."

He didn't get a reply, but he knew Frank was listening so he continued.

"It was a couple of months after I got here and I didn't understand the big deal at the time. I had been bought with Bob, so I was already close to him, then there was Gerard, Mikey and Patrick in like their own little group. Gerard being the oldest, was very protective of Patrick. He told him everything would be ok, but of course, it wasn't..."

Pete took a breath to gather his thoughts, glancing at the others across the room, then down at the boy in his lap who looked back at him with wide, unblinking eyes. Pete swallowed and gave him a reassuring smile, then continued again.

"When Patrick got back...he wasn't the same as before he went. He was quiet and jittery and frightened of his own shadow and...and Gerard blamed himself for not protecting him. But it wasn't Gerard's fault then, just like it's not his fault what happened to you..."

He sighed, stroking his fingers through Frank's hair.

"That bastard tricked Gerard...Gee was upset and worried because he thought you were hurt and that monster took advantage of that...of him. Master Saporta is a nasty, manipulative man and I know he convinced you of all sorts of bullshit..."

He shook his head.

"...but it's not true Frankie. You are a pet, not a slave, and you need to remember that. You need to remember that Gerard never wanted you to be sent away, and he's been a state since you've been gone. He's barely ate or slept and all he's talked about is you and how he wants you back so please Frankie, please forgive him and don't be scared...he would _never_ hurt you and it most definitely wasn't you that he was angry at before."

"Pete's right..."

Mikey said softly, coming to kneel next to them on the floor and gently stroking Frank's arm...Bob perched on the edge of the bed, watching them.

"Gee was angry at himself for being duped by that shithead, and at the shithead for what he's put you through...but he wasn't mad at you Frankie. He's my brother, and I know that for a fact."

Frank swallowed, tears on his face that he hadn't even noticed were there. He looked between the three pets and opened his mouth a little to speak, then closed it again, unsure if he was allowed. Pete and Mikey both smiled and nodded encouragingly at him and Frank tried again, his voice coming out small and scratchy.

"He...he doesn't h-hate me?"

"No Frankie, he definitely doesn't hate you."

Frank nodded slightly then yawned.

"You sleep Frankie?"

Pete asked softly. Frank nodded a little and Pete struggled up onto his feet, picking Frank up with him. Frank gasped, but didn't protest.

"Would you like one of us to lay with you, or all of us?"

Frank looked at the three boys, they made him feel safe...even more than Ryan and the others had at Master Saporta's house. He yawned again then whispered timidly.

"A-all of you?"

Pete nodded with a smile and all the boy's climbed onto the big bed, wrapping themselves protectively around Frank as he relaxed and finally slipped off to sleep.

*

*

*

Patrick walked into the room exhausted. He had never seen their Master have to handle Gerard like that. He wanted to leave, but he didn't. He stayed for the whole...punishment, session, not sure what it was. Even though he wasn't the subject, he was still exhausted from it all. He stumbled into his bed rubbing his eyes and mewing softly. After a minute, Bob climbed off of the big bed and walked over to Patrick. He scooped him up without a word and carried him over to the big bed, climbing on and rejoining the puppy pile. Patrick was still mewing and shaking a bit.

"It's ok Patty."

Pete cooed, moving an arm to pull the boy closer into the group. Everyone cuddled up for comfort

"He had to sedate him."

"Really?..."

Mikey stuck his head up to see the other boy, his lip quivering.

"Did he...inject him?"

Patrick nodded.

"Gerard's eyes were wide and he backed himself in the corner. He was screaming and and and..."

Mikey nodded, moving around the pile to cuddle up to Patrick.

"He would..."

He whispered, wrapping himself around the other boy like an bony octopus. He felt Bob shift and their hands linked...everyone was holding onto or touching everyone else in some way now.

"Are you okay Patty?"

"He's my best friend. The only one that never demanded anything from me or ever took anything."

Patrick looked at Mikey.

"I love him."

Mikey smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Patrick's forehead.

"I know Patty, and he loves you too."

Frank shifted, yawning quietly. He was listening to everything and was starting to realise that these pets were all a lot closer to each other than he thought they were.

"Does he..."

He fell silent, still nervous to speak.

"Does he what Frankie?"

Frank swallowed, looking at Pete who was now looking back at him with a smile, then looking at Patrick.

"Does he love all of you?"

Patrick smiled.

"Well Mikey for sure, but...see, the three of us have all done something with each other. Mikey and Grant are the only ones that get to do anything with Gerard...well and you too now Frankie."

Frank's eyes widened.

"Me?..."

He squeaked, then shook his head.

"He doesn't want me."

"Why do you say that?"

Frank frowned slightly.

"He...he doesn't want a pet, so he clearly doesn't want me and...and he..."

He blushed, looking down.

"...he's never even t-touched me."

"Frankie...he's afraid to. Ask Mikey."

Frank looked at Mikey quizzicaly.

"Mikey?"

Mikey nodded.

"It's true. He knows you've never...I mean that you're..."

He sighed.

"He didn't want to force you into doing anything before you're ready, and he's scared to hurt you."

Frank looked down and sniffed slightly.

"But, but what if I wanted to d-do something?...with him?"

Mikey was at a loss.

"Do you?"

Pete asked. Frank nodded, and everyone fell silent.

"Did you ever tell him that?"

Frank looked at Patrick like he'd asked if Frank ever stuck a carrot up his ass.

"No...I couldn't tell him that."

Patrick looked at Mikey.

"Tell him."

Frank looked between the two pets.

"Tell me what?"

Mikey frowned slightly at Patrick.

"Why do I have to tell him?"

"Mikey..."

Patrick whined.

"You know Gee better than any of us. Tell Frankie what he needs to do."

Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes at Patrick before turning to Frank.

"Frankie, Gee called you " _my Frankie_ " when you were gone. He wants you like he has me...whether he says it or not."

Frank's eyes went wide.

"He does?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yep."

"See I told you. Why don't you go see him."

Frank looked at Patrick.

"Would I be allowed?"

"If you can explain his reaction."

Everyone looked up from the puppy pile and saw Grant in the doorway. Frank flinched back, curling into Pete's side. Mikey spoke for him.

"Master, Gerard was angry because Master Saporta made Frankie believe he was a slave, instead of a pet...and Gerard was mad at himself too, I think."

"I suppose that was partly my fault as well, but i never saw him react like that before. Not even about you Michael."

Mikey smiled and looked over at Frank, then back at his Master.

"No, but I think Frankie might be kinda special."

"Well come follow me Frankie. You may see him."

Frankie nodded shakily and untangled himself from the pile before sliding off the bed and following Master Grant from the room.

"We don’t have to go alone if you don’t want Frankie."

Frank looked up.

"Can...can Pete come please M-Master Grant?"

Grant was rather surprised that the pet did not ask for Mikey.

"Of course, Pete, please come with us."

Pete nodded as he got off the bed.

"Yes Master."

He trotted over to them and took Frank's hand in his. Frank smiled gratefully at him. They followed Grant down the hallway.

"He should be wake by now."

Grant led them to...the basement. Frank clung to Pete's hand, shaking more with each step they took.

"Go on down."

Grant unlocked the door and opened it. Frank looked at Pete and Pete gave him a reassuring smile and hand squeeze. They both nodded to Grant then walked down the stairs.

*groan*

Gerard hurt, everything hurt. He could barely open his eyes. He heard the door close.

"M-M-Master."

"No Gerard...it's us."

Pete said quietly, pulling Frank forward and down onto the floor next to Gerard.

'U-Us?"

Gerard tried to open his eyes wider.

"Yeah Gee, Pete and Frankie."

"M-My Frankie?"

Frank swallowed and shuffled closer on his knees.

"I'm here Mast...Gerard."

Frank corrected himself, brushing Gerard's damp hair from his face.

"F-Frankie?"

Gerard pushed into the hand on him and sighed. It felt good on his warm face. Frank glanced at Pete then looked back at Gerard.

"It's okay Gerard, you're okay, I've got you."

"Frankie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to and I didn't fight for you and I should have and I am a horrible Master to you and I don't deserve you and..."

Frank put his hand over Gerard's mouth.

"Hush Gee. You did nothing wrong."

"But I abandoned you. I let that...that monster have you and break you and he... he..."

Gerard didn't even want to think about that man touching Frank.

"He d-didn't touch me Gerard...I'm s-still me."

"He didn't? Oh thank God."

Gerard began to cry.

Frank leaned forward and wrapped his arms gently around Gerard.

"I'm yours Gerard...no one else's."

He whispered into the older boy's ear.

"Peter you may release Gerard."

Grant is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Pete nodded.

"Yes Master."

He undid the manacles that held Gerard to the wall. He softly kissed Gerard's head, then Frank's, then stood and left. Gerard collapsed into Frank's arms. He hugged him tightly.

"Frankie. Frankie. Frankie."

"Shhh Gerard, it's okay...I'm here now."

Frank cooed, holding Gerard close, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"I missed you Frankie. I was so worried about you."

Frank hummed into Gerard's hair as he rocked him softly...just like Pete had done for <I>him</i> in the bedroom.

"I...I missed you too."

Grant watched as the two pets made up with each other. He had a feeling that things were going to be different from now on.


	8. Problem Solved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant was standing with a stern look on his face. He could see that Frank was in good hands. Pete looked at Grant with tears running down his face.
> 
> "I'm sorry Master, I'm so sorry."
> 
> "I want him punished for hurting my pet!"
> 
> Pete looked at Gerard then back at Grant.
> 
> "I-I'll take m-my p-punishment Master...I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you sooo much for being patient with us. We are both writing as much as we can to catch up to our normal level. We appreciate your love and support! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time stamp: Summer***_

Grant watched his pets playing in the afternoon sun. It was a beautiful day and they were all lounging by the pool. He watched as Pete and Bob played tricks on Patrick and Frank to get them in the pool. Patrick was not crazy about water and unsure about his swimming and it seemed that Frank had never been near the water becasue of his isolated upbringing. He watched Mikey and Gerard lounge on a raft kissing lazily. He noticed though that Gerard was getting distracted by Frank. He did look good in his swim shorts and Grant could appreciate the view. He wondered if it may be easier for Gerard to accept Frank if he let the two brother's play with him.

"Something to think about I think."

 "Did you say something Master?"

"No no my pet, just random mumbling."

The two brother's paddled over to where he was.

"Do you need anything Master?"

"I could make some lemonade, or maybe some snacks Master?"

Mikey suggested with a sweet smile.

"I have my tea and I have enough tasty snacks here for my appetite to be sated Michael, but thank you."

 Grant gifted him with a smile. Mikey blushed and nodded.

"Okay Master."

 A high pitched squeal followed by a loud splash sounded behind the brothers, Mikey turned to look and realized instantly that Frankie was no longer on the side of the pool, and Pete was stood wide eyed on the edge, looking into the deep clear water.

"Frankie!"

Gerard dove off the raft and into the water. He swam down and grabbed Frank pulling him out.

"Pete, what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

 Gerard didn't wait for Pete to answer as he started to breathe in Frank's mouth and press on his chest.Mikey was at Gerard's side as quick as he could move and watched on, wide eyed and scared. Bob grabbed a towel and lay it over Frankie before wrapping his arms around a trembling Pete.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...we were playing and he...he slipped."

Pete stuttered out.

"Peter, you knew Frankie couldn't swim, why did you play in the deep end."

 Grant was standing with a stern look on his face. He could see that Frank was in good hands. Pete looked at Grant with tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm so sorry."

"I want him punished for hurting my pet!"

Pete looked at Gerard then back at Grant.

"I-I'll take m-my p-punishment Master...I'm so sorry."

"Gee don't you think..."

 "Fuck off Patrick!"

Patrick stood back as Gerard scooped Frank up in his arms. He was breathing, but it was shallow. "Come on Mikey."

Gerard headed to the house. Mikey looked back at the others before following Gerard inside.

"Gee, don't hit me but...I think you owe Patty an apology."

"My only concern is Frankie right now. He's shivering, let’s get him warm."

Gerard carried him up the stairs to the bedroom. He walked past the bunks and to the center bed. He laid Frank down on the soft sheets and took off his trunks. He then took his own off.

"Come on Mikey, body heat."

Mikey nodded and took off his own shorts before climbing onto the bed.

 "Okay Gee, but you'll say sorry later, right?"

"Yeah sure, whatever, come on."

Gerard pressed against Frank's front and watched as Mikey pressed against his back. They wrapped their arms around Frank and held him and each other. Frank whimpered quietly.

"He'll be ok Gee...won't he?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I worry it will be another setback."

Mikey frowned, rubbing his hands over Frank's sides.

"Gee, I think you feel more for Frankie than you let on."

"A good Master takes care of their pets."

"Gee..."

 Mikey raised an eyebrow at his brother.

 "...you know what I mean."

Frank whimpered again.

"Not now Mikey please."

Gerard was begging. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"He's still cold."

"Then let's warm him up."

 Mikey gave a slight smirk.

"We are Mikey...oh...oh Mikey, I don't think..."

"Why not?"

"Because he's...and we're..."

"He's your pet Gee, of course you can."

"But...you belong to..."

"I'm ok to watch Gee...I'm cool with that."

"What?!"

Mikey giggled at his brother's shocked expression.

"I'll watch while you warm him up..."

He confirmed.

"He'd like that I think.

Gerard was stunned. He couldn't...

"It's wrong he isn't even awake."

"G-Gerard?"

Frank mumbled through trembling lips, eyes fluttering slightly.

"I’m here Frankie...Mikey is too."

"Gerard."

 "Gee, he's still cold."

"I should get some blankets then."

Gerard was kind of regretting this idea of using body heat. It was fine when he was out of it, but he didn’t know how Frank would feel when he realized they were all naked and pressed against him. Frank's arms crept around Gerard as he started to move away.

"You're warm."

He mumbled into Gerard's bare chest.

"Ahhhh, yes well we were trying to warm you up and..."

"And Gee is going to make you really warm...would you like that Frankie?"

 Mikey close to Frank's ear. Frank nodded, his breath ghosting Gerard's collarbone.

"Yes please G-Gerard."

Gerard noticed that Frank didn't push away from Mikey. He surely knew that he was pressed against him as well.

 "You have to let me go then Frankie, so I can get the blankets."

"Don't want blankets...want you to make me warm Gerard...you too Mikey."

Gerard looked at Frank and then at Mikey.

 "You do? A-Are you sure?"

Frank nodded, mouthing tentatively at Gerard's skin.

"I'm sure."

Gerard let out a small groan. Without realizing it, Frank found one of his most sensitive spots. Without even looking he knew that Mikey was smirking. Mikey leaned into Frank's ear and whispered to him. Frank nodded slightly then slowly licked that same spot.

"F-Fuck, no f-fair."

Mikey giggled, placing a light kiss to Frank's shoulder before whispering to him again. Frank hummed then sucked at the pale skin, working on leaving a mark. Gerard started to squirm and buck his hips forward. He could feel himself getting hard. Damn his brother. Mikey whispered again and Frank moved his mouth across and down a little, his lips latching onto Gerard's right nipple.

"Fuuuuck!"

 Now Gerard was really bucking his hips. He could feel his hard on brushing against Frank's. He knew that Mikey was turned on for sure cause Gerard heard Frank moan and knew that was Mikey pressing against his ass. Frank sucked harder on Gerard's nipple as he started to rut against his Master, loving the feeling of finally getting this...Mikey rubbing his own hard-on against Frank's ass only pushed him closer.

"Frankie..."

 Gerard needed to be touched. Mikey knew he was greedy like that. Mikey whispered again. Frank slipped his hand down between himself and Gerard, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks together, groaning deep in his throat before starting to suck hard on Gerard's nipple and stroke them both slowly. Gerard is no match for his brother and his ideas. He just resigns himself to the capable hands of both boys. Mikey whispered one last time, then concentrated on rubbing himself hard against Frank's ass, his cock sliding up between Frank's cheeks. Frank bit Gerard's nipple hard and swiped his thumb over the older boy's slit before digging it in. Gerard exploded. He cried out as he came all over Frank's hand. Frank wasn't far behind, he shuddered and came, shaking between the brothers...Mikey thrust against him one more time then came over Frank's lower back with a moan. Gerard and Mikey seemed to be on the same wave length as they both reached out and slipped their hands together laced around Frank's cock. Frank whimpered quietly, clinging to Gerard and shuddering as he rode out his completion before falling limp between the brothers, panting heavily.

"Sleep."

Gerard yawned and reached for Frank's hand. Frank yawned then mouthed sleepily at Gerard's collarbone as his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep. Mikey lifted his head a little to look over Frank's sleeping form at his brother...he smiled. "

Now Frankie's where he belongs. I love you Gee."

Mikey closed his eyes and lay his head down, he was asleep and snoring a minute later.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 Grant was concerned. He noticed that Gerard was spending more time with his pet, which was good, but Michael was also more involved with the pet, which was not. Grant made allowances for Michael to please Gerard and himself since he enjoyed watching them together, but the pet was for Gerard, not for the brother's to share. He decided he needed to let his displeasure be known before anything went any further.

*

*

*

"Hey Pete...is it me or has Master been in a...weird mood lately."

Pete looked up with a mouthful of apple and pecan strudel in his mouth.

"Mjgbnnm..."

He swallowed, giggling slightly.

"Sorry. I said no, it's not you. What do you think's up?"

"I'm not sure, but it makes me nervous. Even Bob has been jumpy lately."

Pete nodded.

"I noticed, Bob's been crawling in my bunk the last few nights...that's not like him."

"I wonder what Gerard and Mikey think."

"I'm not sure they've noticed...too busy with Frankie."

Pete giggled with a wink, picking up the last piece of his pastry and popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's so not fair. How come Mikey gets to play with Frankie and we don't?"

Patrick was pouting. He had fun that one day with Frank and even though his punishment hurt, it was worth it.

Pete's eyes lit up and he chewed and swallowed quickly as he started bouncing in his seat...he'd realized something before Patrick, and for Pete, that was a big deal.

"That's what it is Patty!...Master hasn't given Mikey permission to play!...That's why he's been off!"

He grinned wide at being the first to work it out, until he realized something else and his smile dropped.

"Mikey's going to be in trouble, isn't he Patty?"

Patrick was in such shock that Pete came to that conclusion that he forgot to yell at him for calling him Patty...yet again.

"Oh yeah he is. Should we warn him? Do you think he would even listen?"

"I think we should, but you're right...he won't listen."

"I wonder where they are."

"In the bedroom..."

Pete smirked.

 "...where else would they be."

"Don't smirk at me I just..."

"Patrick Peter, have you seen Michael?"

Pete looked over to the door where Grant was stood...he didn't exactly look happy.

"No Master, not since lunch."

"Hmmm, what about you Patrick."

"No Master, I have been with Pete most of the afternoon."

 "Well if you see him, tell him I want to talk to him."

"Yes Master."

Grant gave them both a look and then left. Patrick shivered.

“I am worried."

"Me too Patty..."

Pete moved to wrap an arm around Patrick's shoulders.

"…me too."

*

*

*

 "Oh fuck, that's so good."

Gerard had Mikey in his lap reverse cowgirl and he was watching over Mikey's shoulder as Mikey and Frank kissed. They were pressed chest to chest as they fisted each other's cocks. The sight was enough to make Gerard wanted cum right then. Frank was happy, he'd never felt so wanted, so needed and cared for since he was little...since before he lost his parents. He pushed the upsetting but blurry memory away and enjoyed this moment, this feeling. He moaned, his hips thrusting up into Mikey's touch as he worked the other boy's cock with his own hand, and his lips against Mikey's more experienced ones. Right now, the 3 of them were the only people in the world as far as he was concerned. Mikey was overwhelmed with sensation. His brother's cock buried deep inside him, Frankie and his brother's hands on his skin, Gerard's lips on the side of his neck, his shoulder, Frankie's hand stroking slickly up and down his length and the boy's tongue tangled with his in his mouth...it was all too much and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mikey baby, I wanna watch you make Frankie cum and I wanna feel you cum with me inside you."

Mikey moaned his agreement to that plan and quickened his hand on Frank's hard, heavily leaking cock. Frank quickened his own hand to match Mikey's pace...they raced each other toward their climaxes. Gerard could feel it creeping up. He dug his fingers into Mikey's hips as he fucked him faster and bit down on his neck. That was it. Mikey came with a cry, his lips parting from Frank's as he spilt over the boy's hand.

"Ah fuck me!"

Gerard bucked his hips as he tossed his head as he filled his brother up. Mikey shuddered hard and his hand jerked sharply on Frank's cock, causing the boy to cry out and cum hard over his and Mikey's stomachs and the sheet beneath them all. They were all trying to catch their breath then there was a knock on the door. They all looked over, Mikey was leaning back against Gerard's chest while Frank was flopped boneless against Mikey.

"Michael...I'd like to speak to you."

Grant stood in the doorway looking at them. Mikey swallowed, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be a "nice talk". He nodded.

"Yes Master."

He carefully lifted himself off of Gerard's softening cock, wincing slightly, and climbed out from between his brother and Frank before getting off of the bed. He looked back, sending them both a reassuring smile as Frank crawled into Gerard's lap, looking scared, then turned and walked over to Grant with his head lowered. Grant led Michael to his office. He sat down in his chair.

"Have a seat Michael."

Mikey knelt down on the floor in front of Grant, his hands behind his back and his eyes on the floor.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Tell me then."

"Because I was playing with Frankie without your permission Master, but..."

Mikey stopped himself from continuing, he hadn't been asked for his reason for doing it yet.

"Oh do go on."

"I'm sorry Master..."

Mikey whimpered slightly.

 "I was going to give you my reasons, but you hadn't asked for them."

Grant was internally impressed, but kept his face cold.

"I'm sorry Master."

"I asked you to go on, not to continue to apologize."

"Sorry Master..."

Mikey swallowed, why couldn't he stop saying sorry?

 "I knew that Gee was scared to hurt Frankie so he wouldn't touch him, but I also knew that Frankie <I>wanted</I> Gee to touch him, but was too inexperienced to know how to ask...I thought that the best way to get them together would be for me to be there too..."

He sighed.

 "Once we started, I didn't want to stop...I like being with them both, and I don't want to lose that, but..."

 He looked up slowly.

 "I know I should've asked you first Master, and of course I'll abide by whatever decision you make, and take whatever punishment you think is appropriate."

 Mikey fell silent and waited, nervous of his fate.

"I too was alright with you helping, but after that it should have stopped and yes you will be punished. To start with you will be isolated until I decide what to do with you."

"NO!"

Gerard came rushing into the room.

"No Master! Please, don't do that! It was my fault! I let it happen! Punish me instead!"

"Gerard, this is most unbecoming a pet of your seniority! You will leave right now!"

"Please Master I..."

Grant crossed from his chair and grabbed Gerard by the hair.

 "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. You will leave now or suffer the same fate as Michael."

Gerard whimpered as he was thrown to the ground. He still did not move.

"Fine, if that is your decision."

Grant pressed a button on his phone. A servant appeared.

 "Michael is to be isolated in the basement cage till further notice. Gerard will be going to Master Gabriel for retraining."

Mikey's eyes went wide with horror.

 "Oh God no...Gee."

He sobbed. He knew this was his fault.

"Please Master, this was my fault, not Gerard's. Please don't send him there?"

 A cry sounded from the doorway. Frank was on his knees, tears on his face.

 "Not there not there not there..."

He chanted under his breath as he stared into the room, fearful eyes fixed on Gerard's prone form.

"That's enough all of you!"

 Grant's voice bounced off the walls.

 "This is my home and my word is law! You <i>all</i> will do well to remember that!"

Frank whimpered, curling into a ball.

 "Yes M-Master, sorry Master."

Mikey’s, body sagging cos he knew that they had no choice but to obey.

The servant put a heavy collar around both Gerard and Mikey's neck to indicate that they were being punished. He then led them from the room.

"Frank return to the bedroom at once. Although you participated with the other two pets, you are not in trouble because you were just obeying your master."

"Y-y-y-y-yes M-M-Master G-Grant."

 Frank tried to get up but his knees buckled and he fell back down with a sob.

 "We've got him Master..."

 Pete said as he, Bob and Patrick hurried up, alerted by the shouting they'd heard.

"We'll look after him."

Bob carefully picked Frank up and they all headed off to the bedroom, Frank shaking and clinging to Bob as he cried...he prayed to a God he didn't believe in to keep Gerard safe, and to bring him and Mikey back to him soon.


	9. An Earnest Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So are you suggesting that I get rid of you?"
> 
> Frank swallowed, he didn't want to be sent away...he didn't want to be resold.
> 
>  "I...I don't want that, but if you think that's better for Gerard and Mikey, then I'll accept it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So my Clueless!Gee and I am starting to get back into writing again and hopefully we will be caught up on everything this month. We are also starting another fic very soon as well as another one with my Feisty!Patrick that will be a three Way Collaboration! More on that is it comes! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

It was dark, it was lonely, it was empty. This wasn't what Mikey's cell was like, this was his mind. In truth his cell was a decent size room. It had a window and bathroom facilities. Grant came to see him and administer punishments, but not outside of the contract that was signed when the Way brother's came to live there. He was given food and water, but it was not enough.

"Gee."

Mikey sat for hours after Grant left just rocking and crying. Without his brother he was incomplete. He was broken. He had nothing. He wanted to die. He knew when Gerard came back from that...place, he would no longer be Gerard. Gabe didn't follow the rules. He would take advantage of his brother and hurt him in so many ways.

"Gee."

Mikey watched the days slip into nights and then back again. He had no idea how long he had been down there, but he didn't care. Without Gerard there was no reason to.

*

*

*

 "I heard Master talking to someone the other day about Mikey.”

The remaining pets were in their room. Pete was huddled up against Bob and Patrick was holding Frank. Since the Ways had gone, Frank had not left Patrick's side, which was a good thing cause Patrick made sure Frank ate and took care of himself.

 "He said he's not eating and maybe not even sleeping."

Frank frowned.

"He's gonna get sick. Maybe I could talk to Master Grant...this was all my fault after all."

 "No Frankie, none of this is your fault."

 Frank sat up from Patrick's side.

"It is Bob. If I hadn't come here, neither of them would be in trouble. I can't do anything about Gerard right now, but if I can just talk to Master Grant, maybe he'll let Mikey come back..."

He looked at Patrick, hopefully.

 "Don't you think Pat?"

"If you say it like that I can tell you that Master won't listen to you at all. Pete used to talk bad about himself when he first arrived and he got punished for it."

Frank tilted his head.

"I'm not talking bad about myself, I just mean that I was the reason this happened, so it makes sense that if I wasn't here, it wouldn't have happened."

"But you aren't the reason. Why would you think that?"

Frank sighed.

"Mikey was playing with me and he wasn't meant to...if I wasn't here..."

He trailed off, looking down.

"Bob, tell Frank about your experience with Pete and why he's wrong. Please he needs to hear this."

Bob sighed, squeezing Pete to him reassuringly.

 "Frankie, where would you have been if you hadn't been brought here?"

Frank looked up.

"At another house, with another Master...why?"

 "And you've seen how other Masters treat their pets...you were at...Master Saporta's house. Sorry Pat."

 He glanced at Patrick, knowing the effect just that man's name had on him. Patrick shivered, but bade Bob to continue. Bob gave him a small smile, then turned back to Frank.

 "Well, before we came here, Pete and I were together at another house. It wasn't like here, it wasn't even like Master Saporta's...it was worse..."

 Pete shivered, burying his face in Bob's armpit. Bob kissed the top of the smaller boy's head, then continued.

 "We weren't pets, or even slaves...we were little more than objects there..."

Frank listened intently, he didn't see how this was relevant to him right now, but it was still riveting, and it helped him to understand the other pets better.

"We tried to look after each other but the bastard that called himself a Master always separated us. When he finally got bored and sold us, we didn't know how to be pets...just things. We didn't know how to laugh or interact in any way with anyone...until we came here. Master saved us, like he saved Gerard and Mikey, and like he saved Patrick...and you..."

 Bob smiled at Frank gently.

"Master is good at picking pets, if he thinks you should be here; that it's what you need, then here is exactly where you should be.”

 Frank sighed.

"I do really like it here."

 "Frankie..."

Pete said quietly, lifting his head up. Frank smiled softly at him.

"You didn't tell Mikey to touch you...did you?"

 "No."

 "He decided to?"

 "I...I guess?"

 "Then it's not your fault."

Frank giggled slightly.

"Y'all could've just put it like that in the first place, you know?"

"Peter, I need you to...well what's going on my pets, are we having a meeting of sorts?"

 Grant walked into the room. He looked tired and worn. Not his usual sure self. Frank looked around the others who all nodded encouragingly at him. He took a breath.

"M-Master Grant, may I speak with you...please?...when you have a few minutes of course."

"Of course Frankie, come to my office. Peter can you bring Michael his dinner."

Pete nodded.

 "Yes Master."

He gave Bob a small kiss on the chin then untangled himself from the other boy and headed away to the kitchen. Frank got off of the bed after him and followed Master Grant from the room quietly, thinking on the way of exactly what he needed to say.

*

*

*

"I hope he eats it this time."

The cook nodded to Pete to take the covered dome on the counter.

"When was the last time he did?"

"I think I saw a few bites out of a piece of bread last week."

"WHAT?...last _week_!?..."

Pete took a breath, shaking his head.

"Does the Master know how long it's been?"

"He does and he has punished him for it, but it does no good. I am concerned about how weak he is. The fact is..."

The cook leaned in to whisper.

"...he isn't gonna eat till his brother is home. Master knows this, but..."

Another servant walked by and then cook was quiet.

"Best get that to him before you get in trouble."

Pete nodded.

"Maybe I can persuade him."

 He picked up the plate and headed to the basement.

"Good luck."

*

*

*

Mikey was in the corner of the bed staring at the wall when the door opened. Mikey slumped to his knees to greet his Master.

"Mikey it's me..."

Pete spoke softly, crossing to his friend quickly, and dropping down in front of him.

"I brought you food...will you eat?...please?"

When Mikey saw that it was not their Master, he got up and went back on the bed. Pete frowned and stood up, moving to sit next to him.

"Mikey, we're all worried about you. Please talk to me."

"Is Master coming today?"

"I don't know. Frankie's with him right now."

"Frankie?"

 Mikey turned around. His eyes were sunk in like he had not slept in weeks and his face was gaunt and more pale than ever before.

"Why is Frankie talking to him?"

Pete reached up and gently cupped Mikey's cheek.

"For you Mikey...he's trying to get you out."

"No no no! He can't! He'll just get in trouble like Gee did!"

 Mikey started to shake. Pete shook his head, wrapping his arms around the other boy carefully.

"No, I don't think so. Frankie's smart...he's not going to defy Master, he's going to talk to him."

* * *

"So Frankie, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Grant had a few phone calls come in when Frank first arrived, but the pet stayed quietly on his knees waiting for him to finish. Frank swallowed, then took a deep breath.

"About Mikey, Master Grant."

"Oh...what about him?"

"I think that he needs us. I think that without Gerard, Mikey will just wither and die...and I don't think you want that, any more than we do."

"Well that implies that he needs his brother to live, but what role do you play in that other than that you were Gerard's pet."

"I think that they have a symbiotic relationship; neither can live without the other...and as you say, I'm Gerard's pet, and I care about him..."

 Frank took a breath.

 "Also...Mikey's my friend."

"Yes well you seem to have gotten much closer over the past month haven't you."

"Yes Master Grant, we have."

"So isn't this more about you. The fact that you need them more than they need each other?"

"No Master Grant. I want them to be happy and healthy and together...even if that's not with me included. I don't want to be the cause of them having to be apart."

"Do you believe you have been the cause?"

"No, not this time...but I think I could be, and I don't want that."

"So are you suggesting that I get rid of you?"

Frank swallowed, he didn't want to be sent away...he didn't want to be resold.

 "I...I don't want that, but if you think that's better for Gerard and Mikey, then I'll accept it."

"What I think is better for Gerard and Mikey is for them to obey the rules that were set for them."

Frank nodded.

"So do I..."

He took a breath for courage.

"...but I think right now that Mikey needs some help, and if you could find it in your heart to let him out...I would take his place in isolation and the remainder of his punishment."

Grant looked at the boy. He looked so small on his knees in front of Grant's large desk.

"You would sacrifice your freedom for him?"

"In a heartbeat, Master Grant."

"Well then...shall we take a walk?"

"Yes Master Grant."

Frank quietly pushed up onto his feet, his head down and hands going straight behind his back again once he was standing. Grant led Frank down the basement to the cell where Mikey was. Pete was gone and Mikey's food sat untouched.

"Michael...you have a visitor."

Mikey turned around and saw...

"Frankie."

Frank smiled softly.

 "Hi Mikey."

"What are you doing here?"

 "He's come to change places with you."

Frank looked at Grant and nodded, then looked at Mikey again.

 "You need to be with the others, not here on your own."

"Wait...you...here...and..."

Mikey hit his knees.

 "No Master! Please don't do that to him!"

 "Why not, he requested it and..."

"No! Gee will die without him!"

Frank hurried forward and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Mikey and stroking his hair, hushing him gently.

"No Mikey, he'll die without _you_...and the way you're going right now; not eating..."

 He sighed.

"How do you think he'd feel if he came back to see you like this?...or worse, if you weren't here at all?"

"But but he did everything for you!"

Mikey pulled out of Frank's grasp clasping his hands on Frank's shoulders.

 "No, you can't do this, I won't let you. You need to be there when he comes back. He is going to need to see you greeting him not me!"

"He'll see me when I get out of here but Mikey...you're his brother, he will always need you. I'm doing this for both of you, because if I don't, you're not gonna be okay...and that's not okay."

"BUT I AM NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"Mikey you are getting out...right now..."

Frank murmured softly, pulling Mikey back into his chest and holding him close. He kissed his forehead.

"Now go be with the others. Get well so you're well enough to look after Gerard when he comes back...I know you can do it..."

 He looked up at Master Grant and nodded slightly.

"Time to go...say hi to the others for me and please?...don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"You are both going back."

Frank looked up at Master Grant in surprise.

"Yes. You have both showed me that I made a terrible mistake. I will be ringing Gabriel for Gerard in the morning."

"Oh my God!...thank you Master Grant..."

 Frank grinned wide, hugging Mikey to him.

 "Hear that Mikey?...Gerard's coming home, and we're both gonna be there to greet him."

"Home? Coming home?"

"Yeah Mikey...home."

Mikey started to shake and cry. Frank pulled him in tight against his chest and gently rubbed his back.

"Easy Mikey, it's okay now. Hey, let's get you back upstairs and I'll run you a nice hot bath...would you like that?"

"I think that is a good idea Frankie. In fact you can use my private guest bath and room for the night."

 He placed a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Take care of him."

Frank looked up at Master Grant and nodded in understanding.

 "I will Master Grant..."

He looked back at Mikey.

"And I'll get Patrick to make you some of his fabulous tomato soup...sound good Mikey?"

"Soup. Bath. Bed."

"Yep, sounds like a plan..."

Frank scooped Mikey up into his arms, it scared him how little the other boy weighed.

 "Okay, lets go...if that's alright Master Grant?"

"Of course Frankie, let me show you the way."

Grant led them out of the basement and up to the first floor. The second was reserved for the pets. Grant walked past his own room to another door. He opened it and Mikey gasped. He had never been in any of the guest rooms before, there was never a need and everyone knew that Grant didn't share his pets like some Masters did.

 "The bathroom is there, the vessel is big enough for both or you. I will have food brought to you as well."

Again Grant laid a hand on Frank's shoulder gently.

"Do what you need to do to bring him back and I will do the same for Gerard."

He patted Frank on the head and then left. Frank sighed happily, this was so much better than he'd thought things would go.

 "Come on Mikey..."

He carried the other boy over to the bed and lay him down gently, brushing Mikey's greasy hair from his face with his fingertips and smiling softly at him.

 "You rest here while I run us a nice bath, yeah?"

"Soft. Feels good."

Frank frowned slightly, he wasn't sure that Mikey was altogether with him right now. "Mikey?...just...just rest, okay?"

"Mhmmm."

Mikey snuggled in and sighed. Frank chewed on his lip, he didn't really want to leave Mikey alone, not even for a minute...he'd spent too much time alone as it was.

"I'm gonna run that bath now...I'll be quick Mikey, I'll just be in there..."

He pointed to the bathroom.

"I'll leave the door open."

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, his eyes going wide at how beautiful the room was, and how big the tub was.

 "Wow...rich people."

He muttered, shaking his head as he crossed to the bath, set the plug in place and started the water. He was glad that the faucet was large and the water flowed quickly else he would've been waiting all day. He turned and headed back into the bedroom.

 "Okay Mikey, the water's running, shouldn't be long now."

He pushed his shorts down and off, then scooped Mikey back into his arms.

"You feel warm."

 Mikey wrapped an arm around Frank's neck. Frank smiled.

"You'll be warm too, when we get you in that bath..."

He carried Mikey into the bathroom and sat him gently on the couch in the corner.

 "Just let go a second so I can check the water."

Mikey nodded and gave a lopsided smile. Frank smiled back and stroked his fingers softly down Mikey's pale cheek, then moved over to the bath. He checked the temperature of the water with his hand, than turned off the faucet. He returned to the couch and picked Mikey back up. He carried him over to the large tub and carefully climbed in with Mikey in his arms before sinking down into the water and settling Mikey between his legs.

 "There, better?"

"That feels so good."

Mikey settled against Frank's chest with a sigh. Frank smiled, wrapping his arms carefully around the other boy. Master Grant had said that he should do whatever it took to bring Mikey back, but right now, just for a few minutes, Frank knew that all Mikey needed was a hug...just for now. He thought it best if Mikey let him know when, or if, he needed more.

"I miss Gee."

"So do I Mikey, but Master Grant is bringing him home. Don't worry, we'll see him soon."

"I missed you too."

Frank shifted so he could look at Mikey's face.

"You did?"

"I did. You...you treat me different than Gee does. Not in a bad way, just...I like it."

"I'm glad. I'm here to treat you like you deserve to be treated...but you need to tell me what you want."

Mikey's behavior is suddenly shy like he lost all his confidence.

"Just...love me? It feels like it's been so long."

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

He reached up and cupped Mikey's cheek, then gently pressed his lips to the other boy's. Mikey whimpered and Frank pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Are you okay...I...I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, please don't stop."

Frank smiled softly, stroking Mikey's cheek.

"I won't, not unless you tell me to."

 He softly kissed Mikey's dry, chapped lips. He kept it sweet and chaste, just lips for now, no tongue. Mikey started to feel a pain in his neck so he turned his body so that he was in Frank's lap. He placed his arms around his shoulder. Frank smiled into the kiss, his hands sliding down over Mikey's wet skin. He didn't like how thin the boy in his lap was now, but that was a "later" problem, right now he had a different problem to concern himself with...the fact that he was getting hard, just from this kiss.

"Do you want me?

"Yes..."

Frank said without hesitation.

 "Have you...have you ever topped before?"

"I...yes when Gee and I first...I mean the guy...but..."

"Mikey?"

"I was forced to top Gee and it wasn't fun."

Frank frowned, shaking his head a little.

 "I'm not gonna force you to do anything. How about I suck that sweet cock of yours...would you like that?"

"God, I missed that. You have such a good mouth Frankie."

Frank blushed and looked down, moving one hand from Mikey's hip, down between his legs, fingers wrapping loosely around Mikey's length.

"Fuck...I haven't...since..."

Frank knew what Mikey was saying.

"Shh...relax, I've got you."

He started to slowly stroke Mikey, feeling him harden in his hand. Mikey tipped his head forward against Frank's and started to pant, Frank shifted them both around so that Mikey's back was against the end of the bath. He lay him back, careful not to hit his head on the side, then slid one arm under Mikey's back and lifted his body up before letting go of Mikey's cock and taking him straight to the back of his throat in one go. Mikey's hands both went into his hair and knowing that Frank can take it, he held him down finding a little bit more of his confidence. Frank swallowed around Mikey's cock as he kept one arm under the boy's lower back, and slid his other hand down to squeeze Mikey's ass

"Ah ah ah."

Mikey knew he wasn't going to last long since it had been so long since anyone had touched him, but he just wanted to cum. Frank breathed through his nose as he continued to swallow, glad of his lack of gag reflex. He moved his hand from Mikey's ass cheek, to play one finger around the rim of the panting boy's opening. Mikey clenched his hand and pulled Frank back a little and started to cum. Frank choked slightly, but swallowed down as much as he could, still holding Mikey up, partway out of the water. He sucked him through his completion, then pulled off with a wet pop. He grinned at Mikey.

"Better?"

"Oh God yes."

Frank giggled.

"Good, then let's get you cleaned up, then we'll snuggle up in bed and get some proper sleep...yeah?"

"Yeah, I would really like that."

Mikey also decided that when they settled in, he was going to take care of Frank. Frank smiled and lowered Mikey back into the warm water. He reached over the side and picked up a soft wash cloth, a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of body wash. He set them on the edge of the bath.

"Let's wash your hair first, okay?"

"Yes please."

Frank grabbed a little water jug from its place next to the bath and filled it with water.

 "Tip your head forward and close your eyes."

"I'd rather tip my head back if you don't mind Frankie."

"Oh, sure. You'll need to turn round."

Mikey did and tipped his head back. Frank carefully poured the warm water over Mikey's hair, making sure it didn't go over his face too much. Mikey sighed, It felt almost as good as the shampooing part. When it was all out, Mikey felt strong enough to get out of the tub himself. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair and then noted that there were two robes.

"Do you think we can use these?"

Frank stood up, pulling the plug to let the water drain away, then stepped out to dry himself off with the second towel that was there.

"I suppose so, Master Grant wants me to take care of you, so I don't think he'd want you to catch cold."

Mikey gingerly reached up and pulled the robe down. It felt warm and soft and Mikey realized the door was under the heat grate. He slipped it on and sighed.

"Nice?"

Frank asked with a smile as he roughly towel dried his hair.

"Oh God yes, nicer than anything I have worn in a long time!"

Mikey snuggled into it more as he opened the bathroom door into the bedroom. There was a fireplace that he missed when they came in and...

 "Oh my, what is that smell?"

On a table in to corner was a feast...or well what someone who had not eaten properly in a month would consider one. Frank stepped up to his side, now wrapped up in the second robe. He grinned. "Well Master Grant _did_ say that he would have some food brought up for you. Will you eat Mikey?...please?"

Mikey was practically drooling.

"Are you joining me, there are two place settings."

Frank nodded.

"Yeah okay...come to think of it, I am kinda hungry too. Come on."

 He took Mikey's hand and pulled him over to the table, then let go and pulled out one of the chairs for the other boy.

"Sir."

He put on a fake posh voice and trying not to laugh.

"Why thank you Sir."

Mikey laughed and it was the first laughter he had done in a long time. He waited to Frank to sit and then dug in.


	10. All Is Not Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard closed the door and walked Frank backwards to the bed.
> 
> "Frankie my darling, it has been so long since I have seen you."
> 
> "Yeah, it has. Are you...are you sure you're ok?...you seem different."
> 
> "I am fine. I have just had my eyes open to many things that I couldn't see before. Master Gabriel is truly amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a bit of a filler chapter that sets up something big to happen. I am sure you will be able to figure it out by the end of the chapter, but yeah...
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"If I had the option I would not let you go back. You are wasted over there."

Gerard whimpered, but nodded.

"Yes Master."

"You want to go back don't you? You need to go back to that simpleton brother of yours who depends on you. Think he's died without you? Maybe if he has, Master Morrison won’t want you anymore and then I can take you and turn you into the perfect slave. You would like that wouldn't you?"

 "Yes Master."

"Good answer. Now before I let you go, I will be leaving you with a gift so that you will not forget me."

The room was filled with Gerard's screams after that.

*

*

*

 "Frankie! Gee is coming home!"

Frank opened his eyes and grinned wide.

"I know. I can't wait."

Mikey sat up and straddled Frank.

"We are going to show him how much we missed him and take such good care of him."

Frank put his hands on Mikey's hips, squeezing slightly.

 "Definitely!...we're gonna treat him so good."

"Mmmm we are, but I can treat you good now you know?"

Mikey began to slide down when the door opened.

"As much as I would love to savor this moment, we have a special guest to get ready for."

 Grant stood in the doorway smiling. Frank looked over with a grin.

"When is Gerard coming home Master Grant?"

"He will be here by lunch time and we will have a great feast in his honor.”

"I hope he's alright."

 Frank spoke with more than a touch of worry in his voice, his smile slipping away.

"We will take care of him the same way we took care of you when you came back Frankie."

Mikey touched his face.

"We will make it all better."

Frank's smile returned weakly, but he nodded.

 "Yeah, we will...together."

"Alright you two, go shower and really shower. The others are already awake."

"Yes Master Grant."

Frank lifted Mikey gently off of him so they could both get up. They quickly took their shower together with small kisses as they washed each other. The idea that Gerard was coming home was more exciting then having sex right now.

*

*

*

"I wonder if he will be the same?"

 Patrick was talking to Pete when Mikey and a Frank walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Patty..."

Pete sighed.

 "You've been there..."

"Hey guys..."

Frank interrupted, knowing that Mikey didn't need to hear any negativity right now.

"Look who I brought back."

"Mikey."

 Patrick walked up and hugged him tightly.

"Missed you."

He nuzzled his ear.

 "Missed you too Trick."

Pete glommed on a moment later, reaching out and pulling Frank into the group hug. Frank squeaked, then giggled.

"Wheres Bobby?"

"He's with doctor Ray...he cut his hand trying to cook something that _wasn't_ sausage and mashed potatoes."

 Pete smirked.

"He wanted to make something for Gerard when he came home. He was watching the food network and..."

Frank giggled slightly.

“What was he trying to make?...maybe I could help him."

"Nah, Bobby wants to do it by himself. "

Patrick laughed. He still hadn't let go of Mikey.

"Do you think it'll be edible?...we don't want Gerard getting food poisoning on his first day home."

"I am sure that Master will save him."

"Yeah, but who's gonna save the rest of us?"

 Frank chuckled.

"Who says I was gonna make _you_ any?..."

 Bob walked in with a bandage on his hand.

"Hey Mikey, you good?"

 He walked over and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Yeah Bobby, I missed your hugs."

Mikey nuzzled Bob's cheek.

"I missed your whisker kisses too."

Bob chuckled and pressed a kiss to Mikey's cheek.

"There, better?"

"Yes."

Mikey smiled at Bob and then looked at everyone.

 "I'm sorry that I freaked out on you guys."

Frank shook his head.

 "No Mikey, you don't need to apologize, you just need to be okay."

"I thought I wouldn't be without Gerard, but now I see that I have more then him..."

He looked around and smiled.

 "...I have all of you too."

"Always."

Bob kisses Mikey's forehead.

"Alright my pets, let's finish getting ready for our special guest. Robert, are you feeling better?"

"Yes Master, thank you."

"And what lesson have we learned?"

Bob looked down.

 "Not to cook things that aren't sausages and mash, Master."

 He looked at the floor. Grant walked in and lifted Bob's head gently.

"No, the lesson is to not be afraid to say that you need help."

 He kissed Bob softly.

Bob smiled and nodded.

"Yes Master, I will."

*

*

*

"Now remember Gerard, you will not discuss anything that has happened between us here."

 "Yes Master."

"Good, and you will take good care of your slave won't you."

"Yes Master, I will teach that little whore a lesson."

 "Well done and when Grant throws you out, you will take him with you correct?"

 "Yes Master."

 "And where will you go?"

 "Here Master."

* * *

 Brendon crept back into the bedroom.

"Guys, Frankie is gonna be in trouble. We have to do something."

"I can go."

"What!? No Ryan, when he catches you he'll kill you!"

 "I can't let him make Gerard destroy Frankie, I just can't."

 "Let him."

Brendon looked at Spencer.

"Spence."

 Spencer walked over to Ryan.

"You are the one that has not been here the longest. You still have a chance to have a better life. Go, we will cover for you."

 "Thank you Spencer. I will tell Master Grant what happens here and he will save you all too."

 They all left the bedroom for the Master's office. It was the one window not barred cause the were not allowed in there. Luck must of been on their side cause there was money on the desk. Spencer grabbed it and counted it. He pulled out a twenty from the center.

"Here, get a cab, it will get you to Master Grant."

They worked together and quickly got the window open. Ryan kissed each one and then slipped out. The boys watched him go.

"We won’t be alive when he comes back will we?"

 "No."

Brendon nodded and they went back to their room. They knew they would pay the price for Ryan's escape. There would be no saving them.

* * *

Ryan ran through the forest that surrounded the Master's estate.

He had no shoes and just his barely there uniform, but he knew he had to keep going. He had to save Frank.

*

*

*

"Well I think everything looks wonderful including you my precious pets."

 Grant praised each one.

"Thank you Master Grant...."

 Frank said with a big smile. Pete and Bob both grinned next to him, nodding in time with each other.

 "I hope he gets here soon."

"Should be any moment now."

*ding dong*

 Mikey tamped down his urge to soar up at the sound of the bell. Grant walked over to it and opened it. "Welcome home my pet."

 "Thank you Master, it is good to be here."

 Grant pulled Gerard into a hug. He was stiff and it surprised Grant.

 "I am sorry that I sent you away."

 "Don't be Master, it was for the best to teach me a lesson in proper behavior of both a sla...pet and an owner." Grant pushed the boy away slowly and looked down at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, but there was something unsettling in them.

 "Are you alright my pet?"

 "Yes Master, just tired. We don’t get much sleep there at the whim of Master Gabriel."

 "Of course, well, everyone is excited to see you and we have a great noon feast in your honor."

 "Thank you Master, but I find myself more tired that hungry. Plus I want to see my...pet."

 "Yes and you brother missed you too. We all did."

 "Thank you Master."

 Grant let go of Gerard and looked at him again. He watched as Gerard walked forward toward everyone. Frank was grinning ear to ear with excitement, and really wanted to jump on Gerard...he didn't though, he gave Mikey a small nudge. Mikey looked at Frank, smiled wide, then turned and ran the few remaining feet, straight to Gerard, hugging him close.

"I missed you Gee, we all missed you so much."

Gerard patted Mikey on the back.

"I missed you too Mikey."

Mikey pulled back to look Gerard in the eyes.

 "Are you ok?...I mean I know how rough it is there."

"Yeah, just tired."

Gerard looked over Mikey at Frank and his eyes glazed over for a just a moment.

"Come here Frankie and greet your Master."

Frank hesitated...Gerard had never liked being called his Master before. He took a small breath, then smiled and walked over.

"Hi Gerard, welcome home."

Gerard turned to Grant.

 "I know you had much to celebrate Master, but I would really like to rest with my pet here for a bit...if it pleases you."

"Of course, we can wait a bit longer, go, use the guest room. Frank can show you which one."

 Grant smiled down at Frank caressing his cheek.

Frank nodded with a smile.

"Of course..."

 He glanced at Mikey and saw the hurt look on his face, then looked at Gerard.

 "Just us?"

"Yes, just us. Lead the way."

Frank nodded, offered Mikey an apologetic look, then lead the way to the room he'd shared with Mikey. Mikey watched them go then turned to the other pets.

"He doesn't want me."

He whimpered before bursting into quiet tears.

Patrick quickly pulled Mikey into his arms.

"That's not true Mikey, he's just settling back in. You remember how I was when I came back."

Mikey sighed as he felt the other pets all surrounding him in a hug too.

"I guess."

* * *

Frank opened the door to the guest room and looked back at Gerard with a smile.

"Ta-da!...isn't it cool?"

Gerard closed the door and walked Frank backwards to the bed.

"Frankie my darling, it has been so long since I have seen you."

"Yeah, it has. Are you...are you sure you're ok?...you seem different."

"I am fine. I have just had my eyes open to many things that I couldn't see before. Master Gabriel is truly amazing."

Frank swallowed, shifting nervously...suddenly he didn't want to be in that room.

"That's...that's not exactly the p-popular opinion Gerard."

"Well the popular opinion is not always the correct one now is it Frankie?"

Gerard caressed his cheek lightly.

"For instance did you know that the popular opinion is when your slave talks back to you that you should back hand them and then make them suck you off?"

Frank shook his head.

"Th-that's not right."

"Of course not, cause why would I want to mess up that pretty face of yours right? Then everyone could see how badly you are being treated."

"You...you wouldn't treat me bad, would you Gerard?"

"Not as long as you behave like a good boy...oh and stop calling me Gerard. I prefer Master now. It makes it easier for the other slaves to know where we stand."

 Gerard stood up and undid his shorts.

"Now, I think you should greet your Master properly since you have not seen him for a while."

Frank's eyes widened.

 "Gerard...I mean Master...I th-thought you d-didn't like being c-called that?"

"I changed my mind. I changed my mind about a lot of things while I was away. Now, what are you waiting for...slave."

Frank frowned, but got down on his knees. This wasn't Gerard, he knew it was Master Saporta's influence and that in all likelihood Master Grant would rectify the damage done...but Master Grant was not here right now and Gerard was after all, Frank's Master, even if he'd never really acted like it before. Frank took Gerard's cock in his hand and glanced up at the older boy.

"Do you need a reason for me to punish you further?"

"No Master."

Frank took the tip into his mouth and closed his eyes, holding the base as he started to bob his head.

"Amateur."

Gerard put his fingers in Frank's hair guiding him deeper onto his cock. Frank choked slightly, his eyes watering.

"You can take it."

Frank tried to relax as much as he could and breathe through his nose. Gerard let Frank got slow at first, but he was getting impatient to get off. He fisted his hand and started to use Frank's mouth. Frank choked, tears streaming down his cheeks now.

"That's it, such a good boy, now make sure you swallow it all."

Frank shuddered...he wanted the real Gerard back. Gerard started to piston his hips faster and faster chasing his orgasm. He was not allowed to cum the whole time he was at Gabe's house. He felt it crashing over him and he shoved Frank's face on his cock holding him as he came straight down his throat. Frank choked and spluttered, feeling himself starting to lose consciousness, his vision blurring. Gerard pushed Frank away and watched him choking on his cum and smiled. This was going to be perfect.


	11. The Care and Feeding of Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Michael I always want what you want to give me, but I also respected that you only wanted your brother."
> 
> "But if he doesn't want _me_ Master...then why would you want me to stay?"
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> "Oh Frankie, soon you will see how much better it will be there."
> 
> Gerard smirked.
> 
> "And we will be his only slaves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So things are both good and bad right now for Grant's pets. While some are learning that they are loved and wanted more then ever before...some are learning that they have no right to be loved...can you guess which ones?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_Ryan was freezing. He was in the basement of an abandoned house currently trying to get a fire going in an old furnace. He found dry wood and an abandoned lighter._

_"Come on you son of a..."_

_The spark flew and the log caught._

_"Thanks fuck."_

_He huddled near it trying to dry off desperately. He wasn't sure what day it was or how much time had gone by. All he knew was that after traveling for a while, not knowing where he was and berating himself for losing the twenty he was given by Spencer, it had started to snow suddenly. He knew it wasn't the time of year for snow cause it didn't seem cold enough, but that changed quickly. He was in nothing more than his tattered shorts and no shoes. He had stuck to the woods for fear of getting caught on the road. He didn't even know if he was going in the right direction. He was pretty sure he was lost. It was luck that he found this place and the window was broken. Even more luck that he didn't get cut. Now that he had the furnace going, he wandered around seeing if there was anything left in the place. He found old curtains and fashioned a robe with them. At least now he was fully covered. He also found some canned food. He couldn't read what it was though, but he could see the numbers were not past the year. He used a piece of wood and a broken curtain rod to get it open. Somehow it worked and he gorged himself on what was inside. He didn't even care if it was dog food. Gabe was starving them. After he finished he piled the curtains in front of the furnace and lay down. He hoped that he wasn't too late to save Frank, but he was so tired and the fire was so warm and he drifted off as the wind and snow banged against the broken window upstairs._

It had been two weeks since Gerard returned to the house and life had gone back to normal...well sort of. Grant accepted his request to move out of the common bedroom with the other pets and be with just Frank. He said he wanted to start over and be the Master that Frank deserved from the start. Grant admired him for this. He still spent as much time as Grant requested of him since Grant missed his pet immensely. Their sex was wonderful as well as their playtime. Grant questioned why Gerard wanted to be with just him rather then put on a show with Mikey, but Gerard merely stated that he missed Grant a lot and wanted to be a bit selfish. Grant also requested this. The house saw less and less of Frank, who Gerard decided was best to stay in their room. Gerard still came out and spoke to the other pets and his brother, but not as often as he used to. Grant saw that Gerard was quite healthy and behaving normal so he was not worried. Not till there was a knock at his door and when told to enter Pete stepped in.

"Yes Peter, what can I do for you?"

"Master, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Frankie for a few minutes...please?"

Pete asked, his head down and hands behind his back.

"Of course Peter, sit down."

Pete nodded, then moved to the chair in front of Grant's desk, and sat down.

"Thank you, Master."

Grant knew the situation must be serious since his pet actually sat and didn't kneel.

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

Pete took a breath to steady his nerves...he wasn't usually the one to speak to Grant about serious issues.

"We are all worried about Frankie. We barely see him anymore, and the last time we did, he looked so thin and he wouldn't meet our eyes or even speak to us...he seems like he was when he returned from Master Gabriel's...we were hoping that you could speak to him?...make sure everything's ok?...cause we really are worried."

He fell silent as he came to the end, dropping his eyes to his lap and awaiting an answer.

"I see. Do you think that he is being mistreated by his master?"

Pete chewed on his lip. One the one hand, he didn't want to get Gerard into trouble, but on the other, Frankie could already <I>be</I> in trouble, just of a different kind.

 "We...we don't know Master. We are worried that maybe Gerard has been altered by his stay at Master Grant's, in a... _negative_ way?"

He hated that it sounded like a question coming from his lips, but this sort of thing was really not his deal. Grant listened to the rest of Pete's concerns.

 "Would you assemble the pets please in the bedroom. I would like to talk to all of you."

"Including Gerard and Frankie, Master?"

"No my pet."

Pete nodded, standing from the chair.

"Alright Master, right away."

He gave a small bow, then quietly left the room, heading back to the bedroom where he knew the other pets...minus Gerard and Frank...were waiting for him to return.

*

*

*

"Now, Peter has presented me with your concerns, and it is not that I do not believe him, I just wanted to hear from all of you."

All of the pets were huddled together on the big bed, holding each other close and comforting each other.

 "I saw Frankie for a minute this morning..."

Mikey said quietly.

 "He really doesn't look well Master.

 "Not well at all."

Bob agreed.

"Sir."

"Yes Patrick."

"While I am worried about Frankie, I am also worried about Mikey."

 Grant looked at the sibling.

"Michael?"

Mikey looked down, frowning slightly.

 "I...I miss them so much Master...I haven't even gotten to hold Gerard since he got back, not once."

"It’s true Sir, Gerard ignores him completely now."

 "Michael, why did you not tell me?"

"Because...I thought he was just settling back in at first, then I was embarrassed cause he doesn't want me anymore and I was worried you wouldn't want me cause I'm nothing to you without him."

"Michael I always want what you want to give me, but I also respected that you only wanted your brother."

"But if he doesn't want _me_ Master...then why would you want me to stay?"

 Mikey asked, looking up with tears in his eyes. Grant beckoned the sorrowful pet toward him. Mikey crawled out of Bob's lap and over to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of his Master.

"Come up here."

Mikey climbed off of the bed and into Grant's lap.

"May I?"

Grant lifted his hand for indication.

Mikey nodded slightly.

"Yes Master.

Grant brought a hand up and around to cup the back of the pet's neck. Not surprisingly he heard a low moan escape. Since Mikey was only touched by Gerard he was starved for affection right now. He pulled him in and whispered into his ear.

"For all these years, I have wondered what it would be like to touch you, to taste you, to be with you as I am with all my pets. Because of what you went through with your first owner, I refrained understanding what you needed. No matter what happens with Gerard...Michael you were and are always wanted."

Mikey whimpered quietly.

"P-please Master."

Grant moved his mouth from Mikey's ear to along his jaw, barely brushing his lips till he was looking into Mikey's eyes and his lips were so close that they were ghosting air across Mikey's.

"What my pet, what do you need, what do you want?"

"Anything Master...everything."

"Do you want me to kiss you, touch you, ravage you, make you mine like they all are?"

"Yes Master...pleeease."

Grant growled and fisted Mikey's hair.

"If I start I am not going to stop."

"Ahh...d-don't stop Master...p-please."

"As you wish."

 Patrick gasped as for the first time ever Grant kissed Mikey. Pete leaned closer to Patrick and Bob.

"Should we leave?"

Patrick was memorized. Grant was practically worshiping Mikey. He had never seen him behave like that before.

"N-No, I want to stay."

"Yeah, me too."

 Bob whispered. Mikey moaned, high and needy. Grant was biting at the boy's neck as he pushed his hands into the back of his shorts. He looked out at his other pets and Patrick got the message.

"We need to move off the bed."

Pete and Bob nodded in unison and they all scrambled quickly off, and into Pete's bunk...as it had the best view of the bed.

Grant rose and carried Mikey to the bed. He laid him down gently and watched him.

"Show me...show me you."

Mikey chewed on his lip for a moment.

"Master I...I don't know how without...Gerard."

"Yes you do, you are so beautiful by yourself that you don't need anyone else."

 Grant reached out and flicked open the button on his shorts.

"Come now, don't keep me waiting."

Mikey bit his lip as he hesitantly slipped his hand inside his shorts and fished out his already hard and leaking cock with a moan.

"That's it. Let me see you. Show me all of you."

Mikey wrapped his long thin fingers around his length, his eyes fluttering closed. He began to slowly stroke himself. Grant watched the boy as if he had never seen him before. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his pants.

"Robert, Peter, Patrick."

"Yes Master?"

The boys said in unison.

"Patrick, Robert, come help strip Michael, Peter, come suck my cock."

The boys all moved at once with a "yes Sir". Pete climbed quickly back onto the big bed, licking his lips and taking Grant's cock into his mouth the second he was close enough, while Bob moved to Mikey's right side and worked with Patrick on Mikey's left to pull the boy's shorts down and off his long, slim, pale legs.

"I want to see all skin."

Bob made quick work of pulling off his shorts before moving to help Pete, who was kind of busy right now.Patrick pulled his off and then whispered in Mikey's ear. It was one thing for Grant to make this choice, but no one; no one had really touched Mikey without Gerard there and never this much. He got a fevered nod from the boy and then he leaned in and kissed him.' Mikey kissed back, his free hand moving into Patrick's hair, gripping...tugging.

"That's it my pets, show him how much he is loved and wanted. Robert, prepare him for me."

"Yes Sir..."

Bob murmured before sliding three fingers into his own mouth and wetting them thoroughly with his tongue. When they were wet enough, he pulled them back out.

 "Spread your legs a bit more Mikey."

Mikey did as he was told and Bob moved his hand down to Mikey's entrance. He circled one fingertip around the rim for a moment until he received a quiet, muffled whine from the boy, then carefully pushed his index finger in. Patrick swallowed all the noises that Mikey was making as Bob opened him up. Bob moved onto two fingers after a minute, watching for any signs of distress...he saw none, so he began carefully pumping his fingers in and out of the boy, pausing occasionally to scissor or twist them a bit. Mikey loved this feeling. He missed it, it had been too long. His cock was leaking like a sieve over his hand now.

"Very good Robert."

Grant stroked Pete's head with his fingers.

 "Wonderful Peter, but you may stop now. We must leave something for Michael yes?"

Pete pulled off with a wet pop, saliva running down his chin obscenely and his pupils blown wide with lust. "Yes Master."

He said, his voice sounding wrecked.

"You may enjoy each other's company while I enjoy Michael's my pets."

 Grant moved in when Bob pulled his fingers out. He leaned in and kissed the blond.

"Go, have fun. You did well for me."

"Thank you Master."

Bob moved with Pete and Patrick to the other side of the huge bed, hands moving over skin as they began to kiss and touch, their eyes flicking over to Mikey and their Master from time to time. Mikey opened his eyes and looked up at Grant with longing and want, his hand still wrapped loosely around his cock, moving slowly up and down his length. He whined quietly.

"Shhhh, quiet now my pet, no more of those saddened sounds of longing. I am here."

 Grant kneeled on the bed and pulled Mikey's legs around him as he started to push in. Mikey sucked in a breath, both his hands going to the sheets and gripping them tight...Grant was quite a bit bigger than Gerard.

"You may touch me Michael."

Mikey nodded slightly, panting a bit as he moved his hands out of the sheets and up onto Grant's shoulders, gripping lightly at the fabric of his shirt. Grant held the boy down by his hips as he thrusted forward till he completely embedded in his tight heat.

 "I can see why your brother didn't want to share a treasure like you."

 Mikey closed his eyes, a tear falling...he didn't want to think of Gerard right now, it hurt too much.

Grant reached down and kissed away the tear.

"None of that now."

"S-sorry Master."

Grant moved further and pulled Mikey into his lap.

"No apologies, just enjoy."

Mikey nodded, gasping as the change of position caused Grant's cock to push in even deeper, brushing against his prostate. He moaned, trembling with desire.

"That's it. Show me. Show me how good it feels."

Mikey nodded again, then shifted his legs so he could push up. He lifted himself up, then let himself drop back down...crying out as he hit his prostate dead on. Bob looked up from sucking Pete's cock to make sure Mikey was ok...seeing that he was, he smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Patrick was happy for his friend. He would have said so, but Pete did something with his tongue and instead he moaned as he tightened his grip on Bob's cock as he fisted it faster. Mikey started a steady pace, lifting then dropping himself down again...little "uh uh uhs" and the occasional cry escaping his lips. Grant held the boy loosely and let him fuck himself on his cock. He was very pleased with how events turned out, but in the back of his mind he was worried about his other pets.

Mikey opened his eyes and stilled.

"Master?...are...are you alright?"

"Yes I am my pet. You are making me feel so good. I want you to make me cum."

Mikey smiled softly.

"Yes Master."

He lifted up then started to bounce hard and fast in Grant's lap.

Grant watched as his other pets neared their completions. He could feel Mikey tightening around him as well.

Mikey dropped down and started to grind his hips forward and back, gasping and moaning, getting louder by the second...he was so close.

"M-Master...can I c-cum please?"

"Hold on."

Grant lay the boy back down. He saw that Bob was spent both himself and Pete had completed and now Patrick and Pete had paired off.

"Robert, come help Michael to cum."

 Grant never lost his rhythm.

Bob nodded.

"Yes Master."

 He said a little breathlessly as he crawled over and slipped his hand in between Grant and Mikey's bodies, wrapping his fingers around Mikey's hard, leaking and flushed cock. Mikey cried out, grinding down onto Grant's cock then thrusting up into Bob's hand.

"So c-close M-Master."

"Use your mouth Robert. He deserves it."

Bob immediately obeyed, leaning in and taking Mikey's length in one smooth movement. Mikey shuddered, his eyes rolling back and a moment later he was cumming, hard and hot down Bob's throat with a scream. Bob swallowed it all, continuing to suck Mikey till he was milked dry. Mikey tightening from his orgasm was just what Grant needed. He grunted as he started to fill the boy up. He whimpered from being over sensitized and Bob pulled off, a little cum glistening on his lips. Grant pulled out and stood up.

 "Peter clean me off, Patrick tend to Michael."

Pete, who had just sucked Patrick dry, crawled over to Grant and started licking him clean. Patrick wobbled a bit, but made sure that he grabbed a clean cloth and used it to wipe up he sweat on Mikey's body. Once Grant was good, he gently pushed Pete back and closed his pants back up. He picked up his jacket and slipped it on. "Rest all of you. I will take care of both Gerard and Frankie."

"Th-Thank you Master."

Mikey mumbled sleepily as the pets all curled up around him, murmuring their agreements.

"You are most welcome _my_ pet. Now sleep."

The pets all curled up together and were soon asleep.

* * *

Frank lay curled up on the floor in the corner of the room he now _shared_ with Gerard. He had been right to be worried that first day Gerard came back, Gerard was now acting the way Frank had seen Master Gabriel act...Gerard was treating him the way Master Gabriel treated him...like a slave, worse, like nothing. Every day, Frank was made to suck Gerard's cock and make Gerard feel good, yet Frank had to sleep on the floor, was barely allowed a few morsels to eat, and was beaten, tormented and made to feel like shit, constantly...he knew this was wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it. Frank had only been allowed out of the room three times since Gerard's return, and Gerard had been right by his side on each occasion. He missed the other pets, but Gerard told him he was not to talk to them, so he didn't. He was pretty sure he was going to die in that room one day soon.

"How are you feeling today Slave?"

Frank whimpered quietly...last night had been particularly bad and he kind of wished for death right now. He looked up through bruised eyes.

"S-sore M-Master."

He croaked out, voice almost completely gone.

"I see."

 Before Frank could blink the whip was brought down.

"My dear Frankie, the answer to any question is always how you Master wants you to feel. What and how you feel does not matter one bit. You will understand more when we are back with Master Gabriel."

Tears leaked from Frank's eyes as he curled up more...yes, right now he really wanted to die.

"Oh Frankie, soon you will see how much better it will be there."

Gerard smirked.

"And we will be his only slaves."

Frank's eyes widened. He wanted to know what that meant, what was going to happen to the others, Ryan, Brendon and Spencer...but he knew better than to ask.

"The Master says he wants to mold us, make us the perfect Slaves. Said he never met anyone more malleable than us. Isn't that generous of him to say about two worthless creatures Frankie?"

Frank nodded, knowing not to disagree.

"Yes M-Master."

"Good, very good. I think that deserves a treat."

Gerard walked over to the bowl of fruit that he had requested. He took a single grape and then walked back. "Here you are Frankie."

"Th-Thank you M-Master."

Frank waited for Gerard to drop the grape on the floor for him, as he knew he would...if he actually let him have it and didn't change his mind.

Gerard looked at the trembling boy. A part of his mind was screaming, but he pressed it down. He dropped the grape and then stepped on it.

 "Enjoy."

He then walked away and sat down at the small table eating a handful of the grapes.

Frank hesitated a moment, then reached out and peeled the squashed grape off of the wooden floor...thank God there wasn't carpet in this room. He looked over at Gerard for a second, the put the grape into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly before leaning down to lick up the juice and flesh of the grape that had been squeezed out before Gerard got angry at him for leaving a mess.

"I suppose I should get used to that as well since I know I won't be treated any different from you at the Master's home, but I decided I will enjoy this life a bit more. Now come suck my cock...and I may give you another one."

Frank whimpered quietly and crawled on bruised and cut up hands and knees toward his Master.

"You will have to be faster for the Master. When I was too slow, he made me crawl through crushed glass. Shall I do the same for you Frankie?"

Frank shook his head and crawled faster.

"No Master."

He reached Gerard and kneeled in front of him, waiting to be told to begin...Gerard punished him the last time he started without being told. Gerard pulled the zipper down on his shorts.

"Where are your hands Frankie?"

Frank held out his hands, damaged palms up. Gerard raised his foot and kicked Frank in the stomach. Frank fell back, his head bouncing off the hardwood floor. He groaned as he saw stars.

"Hands go behind your back Frankie."

"Y-yes M-Mast-ter."

Frank stuttered out as he moved shakily back onto his knees and put his hands behind his back...his vision was blurry...he couldn't focus.

Gerard fished his cock out.

"Suck."

Frank shuffled closer on his knees nearly falling a couple of times, then leaned in and, blinking a few times to try to clear his vision, opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Gerard's cock.


	12. Paying the Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's done Master, I have been dismissed."
> 
>  "And the boy?"
> 
>  "He is mine, he will come too."
> 
> "Are you crying?"
> 
>  "Only tears of joy to know that I have done you proud."
> 
> "You have. You and Frank will make an excellent addition to my house hold...once I get rid of the garbage I currently have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm not in the greatest place right now, but I am still trying to bring you guys great stories either on my own on with one of my fellow Killjoys. It actually relaxes me and keeps me sane believe it or not. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Grant had made sure the pets all had a good snack when they woke up before he headed to Gerard and Frank's room. He was berating himself internally. Were their signs he missed? How had it let things get out of hand. He would soon get to the bottom of all this. He raised his hand to knock, but instead just opened the door. "So good Frankie, that's it.

" Gerard was in a chair getting his cock sucked and Frank was on the floor on his knees with his hands behind his back. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Sir, sorry, did you need me?"

"Ah, it can wait till you are finished."

 "Okay, thank you Sir."

Grant sat on the bed to watch.

Frank continued to bob his head...well, with the "help" of Gerard's hand on the back of his head. He was feeling sick and dizzy and his foggy mind told him that if it wasn't for the hand forcing his head up and down, he would've probably passed out by now...he wished he could. Grant watched Frank more than he watched Gerard. Gerard had his eyes closed in pleasure anyway...which surprised Grant since the boy used to make eye contact all the time. Frank knew he couldn't stay conscious much longer...he didn't really even _want_ to now. His hands that were linked behind his back felt heavy, and as he began to pass out, his fingers slipped out of his own weak grasp and his arms fell limp at his sides. Darkness claimed him. Grant saw Frank's hands drop and his body go lax. He looked up and saw Gerard did not notice. Frank could feel himself being choked, but it only vaguely registered in his mind that this was bad. Everything was slipping away and there was nothing he could do now. A tiny whimper escaped his lips before he passed out completely.

"Gerard."

Grant called out to his pet, but he did not seem to hear him. Frank's body was completely relaxed now and he was doing no work, yet Gerard continued to thrust into the boy's mouth.

"Gerard."

 Still nothing. Grant was concerned now.

"Gerard!"

"What?!"

 Gerard snapped at him and Grant was taken back.

"Oh...sorry Sir, I was so entranced by Frankie's skills that I forgot you were even here."

 "You must have forgotten that Frank had passed out too."

 "Huh?"

Grant got up and gently pulled Frank back. His mouth was swollen and used, but not in a good way. here were dark circles under his eyes and bruises about his face.

"Gerard, what has happened to Frank."

 "Oh, he fell off the bed after a nightmare. Guess he still has them from when he was sent for training and he hit his face pretty..."

There was no warning for Gerard. Grant back handed him hard and Gerard went back in the chair and over to the wall. He cried out and clutched his face.

"Do you take me for a fool Gerard? Do you think I don't know what abuse looks like? The others were right, you are abusing him. What else have you done to him?"

Gerard wanted to answer, he wanted to, but part of Gabe's plan was to anger Grant by giving him no answers. He said nothing.

"Oh, you won't talk to me? Then fine, you are going into solitary."

 "No."

 "No? Did you say no?"

"You cannot do that to me, I am a Master now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you can go somewhere else for this home does not have a place for two masters, especially when one is a spoiled brat. I never should have given Frank to you, you are untrustworthy."

 "Fine, then Frank and I will leave."

"He goes nowhere with you."

"Oh, but he does, you said it yourself he is mine. I leave he leaves."

Grant went to strike the boy again, but found he couldn't. He knew he was right. He was bound by contract. "Very well, but until you leave this house, you are still mine and I am putting you into solitary as my...former pet."

 "Whatever."

Grant lay Frank on the bed. He owed the dear an apology in so many ways. He doomed him to this life now. Grant grabbed Gerard's arm and led him to the basement. He locked him into solitary and then went to his office. He poured himself a drink and stared into his fire place wondering what went wrong. Without realizing it he started crying and continued to watching the fire dance before him.

*

*

*

 Gerard sat in the room and wept. Grant had never hit him before and he wasn't sure if the reality of that hurt more than the fact that he was no longer wanted. He slipped the small untraceable cell phone out of his pocket. There was no fear he would get caught with it. He pressed the only button that had a number on speed dial.

"It's done Master, I have been dismissed."

 "And the boy?"

 "He is mine, he will come too."

"Are you crying?"

 "Only tears of joy to know that I have done you proud."

"You have. You and Frank will make an excellent addition to my house hold...once I get rid of the garbage I currently have."

 Gerard could hear faint cried of pain and suffering in the background. He shivered knowing that would be his life now too.

"I will be there within the hour for a surprise visit. I can assume you are in solitary?"

"Yes Master."

 "And is the boy with you?"

 "No Master."

The line went dead for a moment.

"Master?"

 "Why not."

 "I don't..."

"Why is he not with you Slave?"

 "He passed out in the middle of me showing him how to give you a blow job and I did not realize that Grant was in the room."

"That was foolish of you."

 "Yes Master, that is how he discovered my mistr...my training him for you Master...although he does not know what is what I was doing."

"I see, and where is our boy?"

 "Still in the room passed out I believe Master."

 "Cannot be helped then. I will be there shortly and soon we will start our new life together."

"Yes Master, I look forward to it."

"I am sure you do."

 The phone disconnected. Gerard threw I against the wall destroying it. He sat on the bed and cried for the loss of his brother, the betrayal of his true Master, leaving his friends, and destroying any possibility of Frank being happy and loved. If Gerard was not a coward he would have ended his life, but instead he just wept. 

* * *

He was close, he was sure of it. Luck was finally with Ryan. The snow had stopped and it was slightly warmer. He found one of those clothing containers that his parents used to put his old clothing in and was fortunate that someone left a bag outside of it. He found clothing that nearly fit him and shoes. They weren't he greatest, but he didn't care. He also found a few coins and was able to get a bottle of water and find out where he was. He had not messed up as badly as he thought. He ran down the streets seeing the house get bigger and therefore more expensive. He looked up and saw a mansion on the hill.

"That has to be it!"

Ryan ran faster. He was going to do it, he was going to save everyone!

*

*

*

Frank groaned quietly on the bed. Everything was still foggy and black, and everything still hurt, but he felt like something was different...he just couldn't open his eyes to find out what it was. Maybe he was dead?...was this Hell? He groaned again, the sound barely audible to even his ears.

"Frank? Frank it's me Grant, can you hear me?"

Frank could hear a noise, muffled, close by...a voice? He tried to respond, but all he could do was whimper quietly. Grant picked up the ice chip and gently rubbed it over Frank's cracked lips. Giving any kind of mouth service would cause pain right now. It was clear he was given very little water and Grant suspected very little food too. He felt terrible for the boy. Frank flinched slightly at the sudden cold, but then moaned as he felt the relief it gave, and the cool water that dribbled into his parched mouth. The ice melted quickly so Grant brought another. This time Frank's tongue slipped out so he carefully let his lick it. Ice, this couldn't be Hell if there was ice...maybe he'd made it to Heaven. Frank licked weakly at the ice; it felt wonderful on his dry, swollen tongue.

"Easy my pet, easy, if you open your eyes you may have more, but I do not want you to choke."

Grant took a damp cloth and brushed it lightly over Frank's face. Frank whimpered, he was still in pain, but these little things felt so good...this _must_ be Heaven.

"Come Frankie, come back to me."

A man's voice? Could it be?

"D-dadd-y?"

Grant chuckled lightly.

"I don't usually do those kinds of relationships."

Frank groaned...he was too exhausted to talk...he just wanted to go back to the silent nothingness now.

"I have water for you and something to eat."

Frank whined, the voice was getting a little clearer, which meant that he wasn't going back into the dark. Grant was troubled that the boy was not waking up properly. He carefully slipped his shirt up and gasped. Frank's chest was littered with marks and there was one clear one a fresh color of a bruise in the shape of a foot.

 "I will kill him."

Frank whimpered, shying away a little. Grant go onto the bed with the boy and carefully held him. He continued to feed him ice chips and tell him things were going to be alright. Slowly Frank started to recognize the gentle voice above him, it wasn't his father, it was Grant...and that meant...

"I'm...al-live?"

"Frankie?"

"M-Master G-Grant?"

"Yes Frankie, I'm here."

Frank struggled to open his eyes again and felt a little more proud of himself than he maybe should, when it worked.

"W-what h-happened?"

"That's what I would like to know, but not know, now, I have water for you and soup to eat."

Grant let go of Frank feeling him shiver at the loss of contact.

"Can you sit up for me?"

Frank tried, but cried out as he felt pain rip through his chest and stomach...he fell back against the pillows, gasping for air.

"Easy my pet."

Grant helped ease the boy into a sitting position, keeping close body contact the whole time. He then grabbed the bottle of water.

"Drink for me."

Frank accepted the water as Grant held the bottle to his lips. He took a few small sips then looked up at the older man.

"Am I?"

"You are what?"

"Am I _your_ pet now...Master?"

Grant could not hide his pain.

 "I...want you to be, but I cannot keep you. I failed as a Master."

"No, no please...I'll be good, p-please don't send me away?...not there, not to...him."

"What are you talking about?"

 Grant was alarmed that the boy was getting so upset. Did Gerard already have a destination in mind?

"I don't under..."

There was a knock on the door then.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a frightened Patrick stood before him.

"Master Gabriel is here to see you." 

* * *

Gabe sat in the parlor admiring the decor. Grant did have wonderful taste. He knew that from the moment he saw his pets. They were all delicious in their own ways, but all he ever got was the barest morsel before he had to return them. He did not like that. Frank was the last straw. He schemed for a way to get him back and then Grant himself provided the key by giving him Gerard as a punishment. He got inside Gerard in every way possible. Now all that patience would pay off and he would have both of them. He would break Gerard till he was nothing and then he would have Frank. He would be Frank's first and only. Gabe was in the process of getting rid of the riff raff in the house.

"One down, two to go."

He was furious when he found that one of them had escaped. he punished the other two without mercy. One didn't survive. The taller one still remained though, but he would not last the night in the state he was left in. He would make Gerard do the clean up on that one and then go about teaching them they don't have names, they don't deserve them cause they are scum...although he may decide to let Frank keep his. Calling him Frankie was fun during torture sessions.

"Yes, I like that idea."

Now he sat while the chubby one that he made piss his pants constantly went to fetch Grant. Soon, so soon his plans would be complete. 

* * *

Ryan stumbled onto the grounds. He was tired, cold, and hurt, but he made it. He had no idea what day or time it was, but I didn't matter. He was going to fix everything. he went to pound on the door when he saw it.

 "Oh no!"

Master's car was there. Ryan ducked against the wall. Had he been seen? Did he know? He made his way around to the side of the mansion. He leaned against the wall and started to cry. He hadn't done it. He had failed. He had failed them all.

* * *

Pete was in the kitchen fetching ice cream for Patrick. He understood why the other boy was so upset right now, coming face to face with Master Gabriel was always hard on Patrick. Pete had his head in the freezer, searching for the butter pecan, when he heard crying. He thought at first that it was Patrick, but then he realized that it wasn't coming from upstairs, and if it was, it would be echoing a lot more than it was. He frowned and closed the freezer door, trying to work out where the sound was coming from...it didn't take long for him to realize that it was coming from outside. He walked over to the door that lead out to the side of the mansion, and opened it quietly. He looked out and to his right and saw a thin, pale waif of a boy, crying onto his hands.

"Hi, are you ok?"

Ryan looked up. He saw a boy he thought he recognized as one that had been to the Master's in the past.

"I-I-I-Is Master G-Grant around?"

"Yes. He's got a meeting in a few minutes, but he's here. Come inside, you look freezing."

"Th-Th-ank you."

Pete smiled gently and brought the boy into the kitchen. The lights in the room showed him more clearly how young the boy was.

 "I'm Pete by the way..."

 Pete pulled a chair over to stand next to the oven, that was currently on and had a cake baking inside.

 "Come sit...sorry, what's your name?"

"R-Ryan."

"Ryan?...I like that name. Would you like a hot chocolate Ryan?"

The last time Ryan had hot chocolate was when he was seven, before he was sold. He was about to say yes, when he realized why he was here.

"No no, I need to speak with Master Grant, it's an emergency!"

Pete suddenly went wide eyed.

"Wait...I know you, don't I?..."

He stepped a little closer to the boy, but not enough to scare him.

"I saw you, about what, 3 years ago?...at...fuck!...at Master Gabriel's...right?"

Heavy footsteps sounded and Ryan froze. He knew that sound. He started to frantically look at the door to run away. Pete stepped to him quickly when he saw the boy panicking.

"Easy honey, that's not him. Stay here, it's my Master, I'll fetch him. Please stay?"

"No no no, it is him! I have to hide, I have to get away, he'll kill me!"

Ryan's voice was hoarse and he only had a second to duck behind the counter before the kitchen door swung open.

 "You...uh...your name begins with...fuck, this is why Slaves don’t get names. Where is your Master?"

Pete swallowed, he hadn't had the displeasure of speaking to, or being spoken _at_ by Master Gabriel since his time in that house...never was too soon to experience it again in his opinion.

"He's tending to one of the other pets, Sir. He's been told you're here and he'll be with you shortly."

"Perhaps you need a review in proper pet manners. I will ask your master if I can have you for a few weeks for...re-training."

Gabe licked his lips and then left. The scent of urine filled the air suddenly. Pete looked down to where Ryan was shaking on the floor...in a puddle.

"Oh honey, don't worry, he's gone now. Come, let's get you cleaned up and I'll find Master Grant for you...ok?"

Ryan couldn't move. He felt like a child. Pete crouched down in front of the boy.

"Do you want to stay here, and I'll go find my Master?"

Ryan shook his head. He didn't want to be seen by a great Master like Grant in this state...but that's why he came. Pete frowned slightly, then made a quick decision and scooped the boy up into his arms...it alarmed him how little the boy weighed. Even though Pete was hardly wearing anything he still looked better than Ryan did. Pete carried Ryan to the door that lead into the laundry room. He elbowed it open and took the boy inside. He walked over to the wash basin in the corner where any hand wash only items were washed, and set Ryan down on the chair next to it. He grabbed a bottle of hand wash out of the cupboard under the basin and handed it to Ryan.

 "Ok, I don't have anything else for you to wash with, but this should do. I'll find you a pair of our spare shorts and a t-shirt while you're washing up, then I'll go speak to my Master...ok?"

Ryan just nodded he was weary and felt like he was going to pass out.

Pete frowned.

"Do you need me to help you?"

Ryan shook his head. All that mattered was getting to their Master.

"You sure?...you look like you're about to pass out."

Ryan nodded again. He watched the boy leave the room and then that's what he did.

(time passes)

"I will try to do my best and sort this mess out Frankie."

 Grant had changed his shirt from what he was wearing taking care of the boy. He had finally eaten some of the soup with Grant's help and was looking a bit better.

"Th-thank you Master Grant. I'm r-really worried about his o-other p...slaves."

Grant looked at Frank from the mirror.

"You are all pets and deserve to be."

*knock knock*

Grant moved to open the door and saw Pete. A funny smell was coming from him and his shirt was stained. "Peter, what is going on?"

Pete looked passed Grant to where Frank lay. He gave him a small smile, then looked up at his Master again. "Master, can I speak to you in private please...urgently?"

"Master Gabriel is waiting for me."

Pete shivered.

 "I know Master, but this really can't wait..."

 He leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice.

 "And I don't think that Frankie needs to hear this right now."

Grant's eyebrows rose and he ushered Pete out and closed the bedroom door.

"Speak."

Pete took a breath.

"One of Master Gabriel's _slaves_ just showed up here, I found him crying outside the kitchen door. He said that he desperately needs to see you. Master, the boy can't even be 18 yet, and I remember seeing him at Master Gabriel's place three years back. He's so thin and pale, and he's so terrified of his Master that he wet himself at just the sound of Master Gabriel's voice. Please Master, would you come speak to him?...please?"

Grant looked at his pet with such concern. He had never seen Pete like this.

"Yes of course, please lead me to him."

*

*

*

 Gabe was getting bored and upset. Why was Grant making him wait so long.

"Must be one of his simpering pets needed something."

 He made himself another drink and then went to the basement door. Grant was a fool and never bothered to lock anything cause he trusted his pets. He went down.

 "Master?"

"Well at least you know the sound."

Gerard froze, he was hoping it was Grant. He was willing to tell everything now. He could give Frank to this monster. Instead though it was the monster himself.

"You have trained me well Master."

 "Good, now I grow bored waiting for your former master so come and entertain me."

 Gerard dropped to his knees and crawled to the bars of the solitary room. Gabe took out his cock and waited. Gerard placed his hands behind his back and went down on him.

"Very good. Soon this will be your task several times a day. Does this make you happy?"

 Gerard knew not to answer with anything, but sucking faster. He felt Gabe's hands in his hair and he prepared himself for it. Gabe grabbed a fist full and painfully pulled as began to ram his cock down Gerard throat. At one point he even smashed his face into the bar causing a ringing in Gerard's head. Gerard knew he didn't know and if he did, he didn't care.


	13. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe laughed.
> 
> "Do you really think you can best me?"
> 
> Gerard shot the floor next to Gabe's feet.
> 
> "You not only hurt my Master, but you threatened my brother and Frankie. I cannot let you go through with these crimes. This ends now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo yeah, this chapter...uh...hi.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Pete led his master to the kitchen, then over to the laundry room door. He opened it slowly so he didn't frighten the already terrified boy.

 "Ryan, it's just me and my...oh no!..."

He rushed to the boy's side where he lay in a heap on the floor, still dressed in his wet clothes.

"Ryan, can you hear me?"

Grant looked at the boy. He remembered when Gabe got him. He was still as small as he was back then. Pete pushed Ryan's hair from his face, relieved to feel the boy's breath graze across his hand.

"Come on Ryan, you need to wake up."

"Huh, sorry Master, I didn't mean to, I'll clean up the blood and..."

Ryan looked around and didn't see his Master, but Pete and...

"Grant...I mean Sir...I mean..."

"Easy now, don't worry."

Grant took in the boy's appearance.

 "You did not arrive with your Master did you?"

 "No. No I came to warn you, am I too late, I must be cause he is here."

Pete took the boy's hand in his, trying to calm him.

"Ryan, warn us about what?"

"Master has come to collect Gerard and Frankie."

Grant's eyes widened and then his brow furrowed listening to what happened to Gerard at Gabe's. His torture methods and brain washing. How Gerard was instructed to save Frank's virginity for Gabe. Gabe even gave Gerard instructions to get in trouble and then call him. Grant was livid.

"I don’t know how long it took me to get here, but I left on the day Gerard was returned to you."

Pete's eyes widened.

"But, but that was two weeks ago. Where did you sleep?"

"Two weeks?! Oh no! They must all be dead now!"

 Grant knew what Ryan meant. If he escaped the others would be punished for it.

Pete looked up at Grant.

 "Master, should we send Dr. Ray?"

"That is an excellent idea Peter. I shall call him, meanwhile take Ryan upstairs and bathe him and give him a proper set of clothing."

"Yes Master."

Pete said, carefully scooping Ryan up into his arms. He carried him out of the laundry room with Master Grant right behind him, then out of the kitchen and straight up the stairs to the pets' room...luckily they didn't see Master Gabriel on the way. Grant quickly made a phone call to Ray and set the doctor in motion to Gabe's house. Then he went to meet this man that thought he could make a fool of him.

*

*

*

 "Sorry to keep you waiting Gabriel, bit of business with one of my pets. They had a bit of an accident."

"Oh? Hope all is alright?"

 "Yes yes, just...it's been a trying day."

"What is going on old friend?"

"Well I caught Gerard mistreating his pet. You would think after all the training he had with you..."

"Yes, well he was a bit of a problem. I had meant to talk to you about it, but my own...pets needed taking care of and you know how that goes."

 "Of course, but now I am in a bind."

"Oh?"

"Well I can't have him stay here because he will influence the other pets."

 "I see...but doesn't he have a pet of his own?"

 "Yes I bought him Frankie remember?"

"Oh yes, the quiet one that I trained for you."

"Yes."

"Well, it's interesting cause my reason for dropping by was that one of my...pets has disappeared." "Disappeared?"

 "Yes, I cannot find him anywhere in the house or on the grounds."

 "Oh dear, which one?"

"Oh...it was Raymond."

 "Oh, well I am sorry for that."

"Yes, but it means if you need, I can take Gerard off your hands and I would also have a place for Frank." "Well that is most kind of you."

 "it is the least i can do for our friendship."

 "Let me make us some tea and I will fetch Gerard and Frank."

 "Wonderful."

Grant rose to leave and head to the kitchen. Gabe sat there satisfied that his plan had worked.

*

*

*

 Ryan felt human for the first time in years. He was currently in a puppy pile of pets and he felt warm and safe. "You sleep like this all the time?"

Pete stroked his hand through Ryan's freshly washed hair.

"Not _all_ the time, we all have our own bunks, but we do sleep like this quite often...I take it you don't?"

"No, we...we don't have beds. We have cots like...they used during the war. If you try and put more than one person on it, it folds up."

"Well _that's_ shitty."

Bob said, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on Ryan's thigh. Mikey nodded in agreement.

"The Master will make sure that you don't even have to go back there again."

 Patrick kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"I hope not."

* * *

Gerard kept looking at the broken plastic. It could be sharp enough. He could try. Maybe he could sharpen it a bit more. It was so tempting...so tempting.

* * *

Frank had heard voices in the hallway before, after Master Grant left to talk to Pete. He hadn't heard what was said and he didn't have the strength to even think of going to find out. He was pretty sure he was going to be going to Master Gabriel's soon, and if... _when_ that happened, he would be better off dead. If he had the strength and if he could move more than an inch without feeling like he was going to puke, he would find something sharp and make sure he never ended up in that monster's evil hands again. He feared that this was all out of his control now...his happy life here was coming to an end.

*

*

*

"Thank goodness I sent you when I did. Yes, please contact me when you get to the hospital."

Grant hung up with Ray, It was worse than he ever thought. When he arrived at Gabe's home no one answered the door. Ray kept a professional lock pick set from a former life choice. He figured that Gabe was not worried about anyone breaking in...or having the ability to break out, so the alarm was not set. When Ray opened up the door the stench of death hit him. He searched the house and found the cause of it. One of his pets was dead on a table. He had been beaten and raped to death. The other was in chains. His arms were infected from the wounds that were not properly cared for. He has messed himself and thrown up what little he had in his stomach, which could not have been much since he had been starved practically to death. Ray did not know what to do with the dead pet, but he rescued the live one and reported to grant. He would take him to the hospital that Ray worked at and take care of him. Now that Grant knew everything he went to his gun safe and opened it. He grabbed his old Colt and then went to see his pets. 

* * *

Gerard had the plastic. He had made several cuts on his wrist, but none deep enough. He had even failed at killing himself. He gashed at the mark trying to make the blood flow more.

"Useless, pathetic, worthless." 

* * *

Frank had made the decision to try to end his own life before Master Gabriel had the chance. Moving hurt more than he could've ever imagined, Hell, even _breathing_ hurt, but he had to try. He had shuffled to the edge of the bed, and off onto the floor with a thud that took his breath away. Now he was dragging himself across the floor toward the bathroom, where he hoped that he would be able to find something to use...something sharp, or something poisonous, or just...something. 

* * *

The door to the pet's room opened and Grant appeared with a gun. Ryan's first thought was they were in danger and one of them was getting killed or at least pistol whipped, but the other pets seemed to have different concerns.

"Master, is everything alright?"

"No Patrick it is not. Ryan, I am sorry, but one of your companions is no longer. Dr. Ray is trying to save the other."

Ryan gasped feeling the tears pour immediately.

"D-D-Does he know who it is?"

"He did not say as much, but we have more pressing matters. Peter, I want you and Patrick to go and fetch Frankie and head to the panic room. Michael and Robert, you free Gerard and do the same. Do not close the door till you are all safe in there."

"What's going on Master?"

 Pete pulled a trembling Ryan tight into his chest as they all started to move off of the bed.

"I am going to confront that poor excuse for a master and I fear that he would try and use one of you as a shield if given a chance."

Pete and Bob nodded in unison as Mikey answered quietly.

"I wouldn't put it past him Master..."

He turned to the others.

 "Ok, Pete, Patrick, take Ryan with you to fetch Frankie, he's on your way to the panic room. We'll meet you there as soon as we have Gee, ok?"

 Pete nodded, taking Patrick's hand.

"Ok...be careful."

"We will."

Mikey and Bob nodded to Grant, gave the other pets a pair of brave smiles, then headed down to Solitary. Pete looked at his Master.

 "You'll come for us when it's safe?"

"If you don't see me, you will see Ray, he has the only other key."

 Before they all left Grant kissed each one.

"May I have one too?"

Ryan looked at Grant with fear and awe.

 "Of course...my pet."

Ryan leaned up on his tip toes and Grant kissed him softly like all the other pets. It had been so long since he had been kissed like this that his knees buckled. Patrick caught him.

"Whoa, Master, you promised not to do that anymore."

 Patrick chuckled lightly and Grant returned it.

"Sorry, I have not tasted something so sweet in a while."

Ryan blushed.

 "Thanks Master."

"No, thank you Ryan. Now off you go with the others."

Ryan nodded and left.

*

*

*

Frank had made it to the bathroom, barely. His vision was blurred and his breathing was labored, but he had the cupboard under the vanity basin open, and a bottle of cleaner in his hands. Now if he could just get his hands to work properly and undo the childproof lid...

"Frankie?"

Patrick opened the guest room and saw the bed empty.

 "Where is he?"

"Bathroom?"

"Perhaps."

Pete carefully sat Ryan on the end of the bed.

"Stay here, ok?...Patrick, stay with him."

Pete smiled at them then headed over to the bathroom. The door was mostly open and as he reached it and looked in...

"Frankie!...no, what are you doing?..."

He hissed quietly, rushing in and snatching the bottle from Frank's uncoordinated hands. He looked at the bottle, then at Frank...a tiny crumpled and broken figure on the floor. Pete sighed, crouching down in front of Frank and setting the bottle on the floor.

 "Frankie?...what were you trying to do?"

"I...I want to die, before M-Master Gabriel k-kills me."

"Frankie, the only thing that's gonna dye if you drink this is your mouth... _blue_!...this is toilet cleaner Frankie."

"Oh."

 Frank looked down at the tiled floor despondently.

 "Besides, you are _not_ going to that monster's house...no one is. Our Master is sorting it, but right now we need to move...we have to go to the panic room, ok?"

 "Panic room?"

 "Yes Frankie..."

 Pete stood up and scooped Frank up into his arms...alarmed for the second time today about a pet's meager weight.

 "It's going to be ok..."

Frank laid his head against Pete's shoulder, too weak to hold it up as Pete carried him back to the bedroom and the two waiting pets.

 "Come on guys, let’s go..."

 Frank's tired eyes widened when he saw Ryan, but he really didn't have it in him to question right now. Pete led the way out of the bedroom and along the hallway to the plain white door that opened to the attic stairs.

"Patrick, could you?"

Patrick opened the door and led them up the stairs. The attic looked normal like any other, but at the very end was another door. Patrick slid a hidden panel and showed Frank and Ryan.

"There is another panel on the other side. When we activate it, the room will lock and no one can get in from the other side unless they have the special key. Only the Master and Dr. Ray have it. Inside is food, water, a bathroom, books, an emergency cell phone...pretty much all we need."

"Th-that's cool."

Frank mumbled sleepily. Pete carried him inside followed by Patrick and Ryan.

"And now we wait for the others."

* * *

Gerard was tired. So tired of living and so tired of trying. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe Gabe would kill him early. Kill him so he could be at peace.

 "Pretty."

 He used his blood to write Frank's name on the floor.

"Maybe just a nap. Just a small nap before I go."

Gerard laid his head down and closed his eyes. He thought he heard footsteps, but his eyes were too heavy to respond. Bob and Mikey reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door. In front of them were the bars of the Solitary room and...

"Gee!!..."

Mikey cried out, rushing forward. Bob was glad for the fact that they'd shut the door at the top of the stairs...they didn't want Master Gabriel to hear.

 "Oh God Gee...what did you do?"

Gerard opened his eyes slowly. They felt like they weighed so much.

"Miiikey?"

He slurred as his face slipped into a lazy smile.

"You can't be here...you're too pure."

"Nor can you Gee...we're here to get you, we have to go now..."

 Bob had grabbed the key to the barred door and was unlocking it.

 "Everything's gonna be ok Gee."

"Take care of Frankie for me. I give him to you now."

"You don't have to do that Gee, you're gonna be ok."

Bob got the door open and the two pets moved quickly to Gerard's side. Bob kicked the sharpened piece of plastic away that had fallen from Gerard's fingers, then carefully picked Gerard up with Mikey's help. Gerard felt light as he floated up out of the darkness and into the light.

"Is this heaven? No it can't be, I would never go there."

 Gerard heard loud and angry voices and then there was a loud bang. Mikey and Bob looked at each other with scared eyes.

"We have to get to the safe room."

Mikey whisper/shouted.

"I...I don't know if it's safe to go."

Bob replied, trying to be strong and not cry.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BEST ME GRANT? DID YOU THINK I WAS A FOOL? NOW YOU CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE THE FOOL! NOW I WILL NOT ONLY GET GERARD AND HIS INNOCENT PET, BUT NOW I WILL GET THEM ALL. I AM MOST LOOKING FORWARD TO DESTROYING THAT SIMPERING SLAVES BROTHER. PERHAPS I WILL DO IT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Mikey whimpered, huddling closer to Bob, and burying his face against Gerard's. Bob looked around for somewhere they could hide...there was nowhere.

"Bob...put me down."

"No Gee, you're too weak and it's not safe."

"Please, I need to do something."

"Yes, you need to be quiet."

"Bob, if you do not put me down I will expose us all."

"And doom Mikey?...I don't think you're that far gone Gee...I don't think you could _ever_ be."

"Just trust me Bobby, please."

"Gee, you just said you'd expose us all...how am I meant to trust you?...hmmm?"

"Please put me down."

"What're you g-gonna do Gee?"

"I'm going to protect you like I should have all this time."

Mikey shook his head.

 "You're hurt Gee, it's my turn to protect you now."

"Please Mikey."

"Gee, Master told us to get you and take you to the panic room...and that's what we're gonna do."

Gerard had enough. He took advantage of Bob's lax stance and pushed out of his arms. He scrambled away and ran into Grant's office. He saw the gun safe and saw it wasn't close all the way. He grabbed a gun and checked it. It had only three bullets, but it was enough. He ran back out into the parlor and almost froze at the sight. Grant was on the floor clutching his arm and Gabe was standing over him. Gerard didn't even wait, he fired the gun near Gabe, but not hitting him.

 "What the fuck?!"

Gabe spun around bringing the gun away from Grant and saw Gerard.

 "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Get away from my Master."

Mikey and Bob reached the doorway and froze...this wasn't going to end well.

"Gerard, please leave."

"No, I won't abandon you again. I made the terrible mistake of betraying you and this is how I can prove my loyalty."

Gabe laughed.

"Do you really think you can best me?"

Gerard shot the floor next to Gabe's feet.

"You not only hurt my Master, but you threatened my brother and Frankie. I cannot let you go through with these crimes. This ends now."

"Geeee."

Mikey whined as Bob held him back from entering the room and going to his brother.

"You think you can stop me Slave? You can't even protect yourself, let alone anyone else. You are weak and worthless and soon you will know your place too."

Truth was that last shot was too close. Gabe would not let the simpering boy get to him though. Bob tried to pull Mikey away from the door.

"We should go to the panic room."

"Not without Gee."

Gerard was starting to worry. He hoped that the last bullet had an impact on Gabe with his words, but he still stood his ground. Now he had one bullet left. After that it would be on bravado only. Gerard was worried he bit off more than he could chew. Still he would not let up on the abusive master in front of him.

 "I am only weak and worthless cause I let you convince me to do all those horrible things to Frankie. I don't care if he ever forgives me, but this is how I will make amends to him. “

Gerard aimed the gun.

"Go to hell Gabriel."

He fired.

* * *

"Where are they? It has been too long now. What if something happened? What if Gabe got them."

Patrick was pacing nervously. Pete looked up from where he was sat with Ryan asleep in his lap.

"There's nothing we can do Patty, Master said to come here and _stay_ here...so that's what we have to do."

"I know, but...we haven't heard anything."

Patrick looked a Pete.

"I can't. I can't just stay here and not know. I'm going."

"Patty no!...please don't?"

"I have to Pete. Stay here with Ryan and Frankie and I'll..."

"Patrick?"

"Yes Frankie?"

Frank hesitated for a moment.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh Frankie, are you sure?"

Frank nodded.

"I have to...Gerard's out there somewhere and I have to help...if I can."

Patrick looked at Pete and nodded.

 "Alright, but you have to listen to me."

Frank smiled.

 "Anything..."

 He held out his hand.

 "Just help me up, yeah?"

Patrick pulled Frank up and then waving to Pete then left the room. They crept down the attic stairs and then took the stairs in the back of the second floor that led to the kitchen.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I want to find the other pets and figure out why they hadn't returned yet."

"What if we run into...Master Gabriel?...what do we do then?"

Patrick moved out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"Hopefully we...hey, it's Mikey and Bob!"

Patrick moved over to them.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?"

"Shhh..."

Bob hushed Patrick urgently.

 "Why aren't you in the panic room?...you shouldn't be here."

"It's been like 30 minutes and you guys didn't show so we got..."

There was a gun shot from the parlor and Patrick jumped. Bob quickly covered his mouth muffling the scream. Mikey tried again to pull free from Bob's hold.

"Gee."

Frank's eyes went wide.

"Gerard?"

Bob was so busy holding back Mikey and now Patrick, that here was no one to stop Frank. Frank moved passed them to the doorway and looked in, a gasp leaving his lips at the sight before him. Gabe had been knocked on his ass as the bullet grazed his ear. Now Gerard had moved up. He was sluggish though and Gabe could see that his arms were covered in blood. He missed this before when he wasn't taking the Slave seriously.

"Gerard, you need to stop."

 "No Master, I won't till he is gone. Till he stops coming around and threatening those that I love dearly." "Love? You think he loves you? It's not about love it's about replacement. You replaced his last pet just like you replaced your brother with Frank. You are just as guilty as we are. You are just as bad as we are."

Gerard started to shake a little. his confidence failing. Gabe saw this and kept going.

"When is the last time you paid any attention to your brother hmmm? Now it's all on Frank."

 "YOU TOLD ME TOO! YOU SAID I SHOULD GET USED TO BEING AWAY FROM HIM SINCE I WOULD NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"

 Gerard was screaming and yelling now as his gun hand started to shake. Frank _knew_ it had been Master Gabriel's doing and not Gerard's...he just didn't know how to help Gerard now. Gabe took the moment and lunged for the boy knocking the gun into the hall. He pressed Gerard into the floor.

"All you talk and you still end up on the bottom...where you belong."

The gun landed right at Frank's feet. He looked down at it, then at Master Gabriel as he towered over Gerard. Frank leaned down and picked up the gun, he'd never held one, or even actually _seen_ one in person, but he'd seen enough on TV to know how to use it. He took a breath, then stepped into the room, raising the gun to level it at the Monster before him.

"Get away from My Master, you bastard!"

"No F-F-F-Frankie!"

Gerard knew there were no more bullets in the gun. Frank didn't have a chance. He knew that if Gabe knew though, it was all over.

 "That's enough now of this."

Another click was heard in the room. With Gabe distracted, Grant was able to recover some strength and get his gun again. He leveled it at Gabe and now he had two guns pointed at him...but his gun was still pointed at Gerard.

"You think you and a mere slave that clearly doesn't know how to hold a gun can kill me faster that I can kill this brat that started this all?"

 "No Gabriel, you are the one that started this all. Right now Ray in on his way to the hospital with the one slave that survived your sadist desire. You will pay dearly for the other death."

 "Two."

 Gabe looked up and saw Ryan. He was dressed in real clothing and looked healthy. Gabe didn't like it.

"You killed Jon. You killed Jon right in front of us. He didn't deserve it. He did nothing wrong. You were angry about something that had nothing to do with us, but you TOOK IT OUT ON HIM!"

Ryan was in tears now as his voice rose.

"YOU BEAT HIM! YOU RAPED HIM! HE BLED OUT FROM IT IN OUR ARMS YOU FUCKING MURDERING BASTARD!"

Gabe was taken back. He thought he had broken Ryan, but clearly he hadn't. Ryan charged at Gabe plunging the knife that no one knew he had grabbed from the kitchen. He landed in the middle of his chest, but the gun in Gabe's hand went off before he dropped it.

"NOOO..."

Frank screamed as he saw red blossom on Gerard's chest. He dropped his gun and rushed to the older boy's side.

"Gerard?...please be ok?"

Mikey, Bob, Pete and Patrick ran in then, Mikey dropping to his knees on Gerard's other side.

"Gee?...GEE!"

"I'm calling Ray now."

No one paid attention to Gabe and his last dying breaths as Ryan repeatedly stabbed him. Grant figured he deserved that death. His pet though...

"Frankie...you gun...had no bullets in it."

"What?..."

Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes.

 "It didn't?...oh..."

Suddenly he felt a little sick, he pushed the feeling down and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter now, it's over and he can't hurt anyone anymore..."

He leaned down closer to Gerard's ear.

"I would've still done that if I'd known, but I think my hand would've shook more."

Gerard chuckled, but it was painful. Gerard then turned to Mikey.

"Mikes, I'm sorry for everything. You take good care of Frankie for me."

Mikey shook his head.

 "I won't need to Gee, you're gonna be ok... _you_ can take care of him."

"No, I l-lost that privilege. I mistreated him, I hurt him, I abused him,  I don't deserve to be a master anymore." Gerard coughed and the pain in his chest flared.

"That wasn't your fault Gerard..."

Frank said softly, frowning at how weak and pained Gerard sounded.

"That was Mas...that was _Gabriel_ , not you."

"Still, i-if I was stronger l-like a master sh-sh-ould be, I could h-have..."

 "Easy now my pet, rest, no more talking, help is on the way."

 "M-Master, please t-take Frankie away from m-me. Be his M-Master aga..."

"Gerard..."

Frank whimpered quietly. Even though he'd asked Grant to be his Master before, he really still wanted Gerard...wanted him to be his first, despite everything.

"Don't talk...rest."

Gerard reached up with a shaky hand and touched Frank's face.

"F-F-Frankie, my p-pet. Be good f-f-for..."

As Gerard's hand fell limp and his eyes fluttered closed, and the other pets gathered around, holding each other with tears streaming down their cheeks, Frank and Mikey let out matching cries of despair.

 "NOOO!"

"GEE...NOOO!"


	14. Back To Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gave Ryan a gentle smile.
> 
> "Come on, let's get this room finished, then we can have ice cream, yeah?"
> 
> "I haven't had ice cream in years before your Master took me in. I forgot how good it tasted."
> 
> "Well now you can have it every day if you want, in any flavor you like...and he's _our_ Master."
> 
> Pete grinned, turning back to his dusting.
> 
> "Right..."
> 
> Ryan smiled back.
> 
> "...our Master."
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Bet you guys are all wondering what happened to Gerard last chapter huh? Well...read then! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It had been several weeks since the incident. Mikey watched as their Master was getting on with his cane. Somehow it didn't take away from his presence though. If anything he looked more masterful, which Mikey told him time and time again when they were in bed. So much had changed at the house. Ryan and Brendon were now residing there and had become Grant's pets. The first night Ryan spent there he cried tears of joy into Pete's shoulder. Dr. Ray had been able save both Brendon and Gerard. Brendon was the scariest. He had so much damage both exterior and interior and there were moments that he begged to die, but Ryan stayed by his side and slowly he came back. Grant assured Brendon that he was not even to think about anything till he was fully recovered. Brendon still had nightmares about their former Master, but they were quieting down now. Last night Brendon slept with Ryan in Grant's bed. Ryan told Mikey that Brendon slept between them and all Grant did was hold Brendon and pepper his face with kisses telling him how beautiful he was.

_"It was amazing Mikey and Brendon cried out of happiness for the first time since I met him."_

Gerard was shot in the chest by Gabe. Dr. Ray had extracted the bullet, which managed to miss both Gerard's heart and lungs. He was lucky. Still he was never the same. Grant tore up his papers for Frank’s ownership and Frank officially became Grant's pet. He was happy and when Grant took him to bed. Frank was still a virgin though which none of the pets understood...except Mikey.

  _"I do not feel it is mine to take."_

_"May I ask why Master?"_

  _"You may, but I will choose not to tell you my pet."_

  _"It's Gee isn't it?" </i>_

__

  _"You are my most clever pet my dear."_

Mikey remembered the kiss he got after that and what happened after still leaves him breathless. Grant is very different with him than Gerard was.

 "Gee.”

Mikey stands at the doorway to the guest room, which has become Gerard's isolation room. It is punishment enough that he is not allowed to see or interact with any of the other pets anymore. There is a fear that the mental torture that Gabe put him through will still influence him. Grant comes and talks with him, but doesn't touch him. No one else comes though, but Mikey has seen Frank looking longingly in when Gerard was asleep. He knows that Frank is afraid of Gerard now, but he also knows that he is missed. For the rest of the pets, life has returned to normal it seems, but for Mikey, without his brother, life is anything, but normal.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Good morning my Pets, I trust you all slept well last night."

Grant entered the pet's bedroom. Frank and Mikey had taken a bunk together so that Ryan and Brendon could share. Grant had ordered two more bunk beds, but they would not arrive for another week.

"Morning Master."

 The pets all chorused.

"Did you sleep well?"

Frank asked with a soft smile as he shuffled out of the bunk, his bare toes flexing in the fluffy rug the second his feet hit the ground.

"I did indeed. Breakfast is waiting for you all. Brendon, Ryan will bring you something and may eat in her with you."

"Thank you Master."

 Brendon said quietly, giving a small shy smile. Ryan kissed Brendon's cheek. This was all still new to them. Public affection was never allowed with Gabe.

"What is for breakfast Master?"

Ryan felt Brendon tense. They also couldn't ask questions like that. Grant smiled at Patrick.

 "Your favorite Patrick...oatmeal."

Patrick wrinkled his nose and Grant laughed.

"Bagels with cream cheese."

Brendon smiled slightly, that had fast become one of his favorite things to eat since coming here, they'd never had anything that good at Master Gabriel's.

 "Yummy..."

Pete cheered, practically jumping out of bed and moving to drag Bob's blankets off as the other boy was grumbling cause he had woken up tangled in them.

"Have we got those yummy Asiago cheese bagels Master, or just the plain?"

"Dr. Ray brought us quite a variety before he went to check on Gerard."

Pete stilled, his eyes meeting Bob's for a long moment before he turned to face Grant.

"How is Gerard, Master?"

He asked, all his usual playfulness missing from his voice to be replaced with genuine concern. The other pets all looked to their Master too.

"He is recovering nicely."

 Grant said nothing more.

"We all miss him Master."

Frank said quietly, eyes dropping to the floor. He heard murmurs of agreement from the other pets.

"I know."

Grant watched the pets slowly leave the room to get their breakfast. He then went to bring Gerard's his.

*

*

*

Gerard lay in bed. He had gotten up to use the bathroom, but other than that he did nothing all day. A knock on the door alerted him to his Master.

"Good morning Gerard."

"Morning Master."

"Here is your breakfast."

 "Thank you Master."

 Gerard picked up the bagel and took a bite.

 "It is good Master."

"You are welcome Gerard."

Gerard heard Grant leave. He put the bagel down after only eating a few more bites. He then pushed it in the trash with last night's dinner that he only ate a few bites of. Just enough to sustain himself. He didn't deserve any more than that. 

* * *

"Hey Brendon. I brought you one of the cheese bagels that Pete recommended."

Brendon smiled at Ryan.

"Thanks Ry, it looks good...Spencer would've liked these, wouldn't he."

 He sniffed quietly.

"Yeah, he would have. He liked cheese."

Ryan sat with Brendon at the small table.

"He would be happy for us you know."

"I know, I just miss him...and Jon. They didn't deserve what happened to them, and they never got the chance to experience what this life _should_ be like..."

Brendon took a bite of his bagel.

"They would've liked it here for sure."

"I believe that too, but they would also want us to live now and enjoy this experience."

Brendon nodded, chewing thoughtfully.

"Yeah..."

He said slowly after he'd swallowed.

 "I'm getting there Ry, don't worry. Are you liking it here?...do you like Master Grant?"

"I do, he's very kind and understanding."

 Ryan got up and went to slip on his house uniform.

"I have to go start my chores, but I will be back to check on you."

Ryan leaned into kiss Brendon’s cheek.

Brendon turned his face at the last second to connect their lips briefly, smiling as they parted.

 "I'll see you later."

Ryan blushed.

"Bye."

He left and headed to the living room where Pete was waiting for him. Pete looked up from the piano he was dusting and smiled.

 "Hey, you two enjoy breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah, Brendon really liked the bagel."

Ryan grabbed the dusting spray and moved to the mantel.

Pete beamed.

"Of course he did...they're yummy, like I said..."

He took a breath, turning to Ryan and dropping his smile.

"Ryan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

 Ryan got on his tip toes and removed all their Master's little knickknacks before dusting the surface.  Pete put down his duster and took another breath.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I mean it's kinda personal."

Ryan finished and then turned to pick up one of the items.

"No go ahead, it's cool.

Pete nodded, but still fiddled with his fingers for a moment before speaking.

"How old were you when...when Master Gabriel first... _took_ you?"

"Oh, I think I was...14 maybe turning 15?"

Ryan carefully replaced all the items he removed as he finished dusting them.

Pete frowned, fidgeting uncomfortably.

 "Did he...did he ask?"

"Did he ask what, my age?"

"No...permission."

“Permission?"

Ryan put the last item back and then turned to the other pet.

"Permission for what? Like to buy me?"

"To touch you...every Master should ask permission."

Ryan frowned.

"Slaves are supposed to be grateful their Masters even want them. We are their property to do what they want with us. "

It sounded like a speech that Ryan said many times. Pete frowned deeper, stepping over to the younger boy.

"You're _not_ a slave, you're a human being who has the right to say no if you don't want something to happen to you. That bastard was wrong. He was evil and cruel and he should've been stopped a long time ago...you should never have been made to feel like property, not ever."

Ryan looked into the older boy's eyes.

"I know that know...sort of and I am trying to trust our Master."

Pete smiled softly, slowly raising his hand to cup the boy's cheek.

"I know it's hard to give your trust, after never having someone worthy of it...but our Master is. He's a good and fair man, and if you give him the chance, he'll be the best Master you could ever imagine. Oh, and he will _always_ ask permission, he'll never take what you don't want to give."

"What about punishments or lessons?"

"Yeah, there are punishments, but only if you don't follow the rules...Master is always fair, and if you don't think a punishment is warranted, he'll listen to your concerns. Don't ever be scared to question if you're not sure on something...Master would prefer you ask, than stay silent and get things wrong."

"We are used to always being wrong. We aren't allowed to speak up."

"Weren't...you _weren't_ allowed to speak up...now you are, and always will be..."

Pete gave Ryan a gentle smile.

"Come on, let's get this room finished, then we can have ice cream, yeah?"

"I haven't had ice cream in years before your Master took me in. I forgot how good it tasted."

"Well now you can have it every day if you want, in any flavor you like...and he's _our_ Master."

Pete grinned, turning back to his dusting.

"Right..."

Ryan smiled back.

"...our Master."

* * *

Mikey checked the hallway, peeking out around the corner to make sure no one was around. He knew that Pete and Ryan were downstairs in the living room, Frankie and Bob were cleaning the kitchen and laundry room, and Patrick had just gone in to quietly clean the pets' bedroom and bathroom, being careful not to disturb Brendon if he was sleeping. Mikey himself was meant to be dusting the library, but as Grant only ever went in there on Sundays, he was sure he could get his chore done long before the room was inspected. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, Grant had been very clear about the rules of Gerard's isolation...but Mikey needed to see his brother. He just hoped Grant stayed in his office and didn't decide to visit Gerard himself. The coast was clear, so Mikey quickly slipped down the hallway and into Gerard's isolation room, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned toward the bed and smiled softly.

"Hi Gee, how you feeling?"

Gerard grumbled in his sleep.

Mikey tiptoed over to the bedside and reached out to gently brush Gerard's hair from his face.

"I miss you Gee...we all do..."

He caressed his cheek.

"I don't know what's gonna happen, but I need my big brother back. I love you, you moron..."

 He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips before standing back up.

"I'll see you soon." He turned to go.

"Michael."

Grant was coming out of his room when he saw Mikey in the hallway.

"I thought you were given the Library this week."

"Oh um, yes Master, I was on my way there when I thought I heard Gerard call my name. I was just checking he was ok, but he was asleep...I guess he was dreaming."

Grant knew that Gerard did periodically call for both Frank and Mikey in his sleep.

"Very well, you should get back to your chores though."

"Yes Master, of course..."

 Mikey turned to go, but paused and looked back.

"Um, Master?"

"Yes Michael?"

Mikey looked down at his feet as he fidgeted slightly.

"What's going to happen to Gerard?"

"I don't know yet. Gabriel did a lot of damage to him. He needs time to recover. Right now he has still a danger to my other pets."

Mikey nodded sadly.

"Has he said...has he talked about w-what that m-monster did to him?"

"He talks to Dr. Ray when he comes to check on Brendon's injuries, but he has not spoken to me yet."

Mikey looked up with wide eyes and damp cheeks.

 "Master?...could you..."

He sobbed quietly.

 "Could you t-tell Gee th-that I l-love him...please?"

Grant's heart softened. He stepped forward and pulled the waif like boy into his arms.

"He knows Michael, but I will tell him again."

Mikey melted against Grant's chest, sobbing and holding on as he tried to stop his tears.

"Shhhh, come come now."

 Grant scooped Mikey up and carried him back to the pet's room. He saw Brendon in the bed.

 "Brendon, be a dear and take care of Michael for me."

Mikey sniffed and looked up.

 "I'm a-alr-right Master...honest."

"Michael, do not argue with me please, you clearly are not. I am going to have Frankie bring you up some libation to calm you a bit."

Mikey nodded resignedly.

"Y-yes Master."

Brendon climbed out of his bunk and limped over...most of his injuries were healing well, but Dr. Ray had said that his right foot might always cause him trouble. He didn't care about his foot, he and Ryan were alive, that's all that mattered.

 "I'll take c-care of him M-Master."

He stuttered quietly, smiling shyly up at the older man with nothing short of awe. Grant placed Mikey in the center bed.

"You can both lie here comfortably for the time being."

He watched Brendon's eyes go wide as he knew this bed was off limits if Grant was not using it as well. He chuckled a bit.

"You will find my pet that some rules can be broken at times."

He caressed Brendon's face softly. Brendon practically purred, leaning into the gentle touch he'd longed for from a Master for so long.

"Later my pet, I promise to play with you later."

Grant leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his pet's lips. Brendon whined quietly, then nodded.

 "Th-thank you M-Master."

"You are most welcome. Now, take care of him."

 One last kiss and Grant is gone. Brendon stared at the empty doorway for a moment before turning around and walking over to the big bed. Hesitating for only a second or two, he climbed on and lay down, pulling Mikey's trembling body into his arms.

 "Shh Mikey...y-you're ok. It's g-gonna be o-ok."

Mikey looked up with puffy red eyes.

"I hope you're right Brendon, I really d-do."

 Brendon pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Mikey's lips, then smiled gently at him.

"Let's s-sleep a w-while, things will l-look b-brighter when you're n-not so tired."

Mikey nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling up in Brendon's arms. He knew he needed to sleep cause he'd barely slept a wink since everything went down that day...but he just wasn't sure he could...not without Gerard by his side. He would try though, just so Brendon didn't worry. Brendon felt Mikey relax after a while, his breathing evening out. He sighed in relief and let himself drift off to sleep.

*

*

*

"Frankie, be a sweetheart and when you are finished with your chores, bring Michael and Brendon some tea and put a spot of brandy in Michael's. He needs it."

"Yes Master Grant, of course. Is he ok?"

"Yes, he is just a bit upset, that's all."

Frank nodded.

"Maybe he'd like some ice cream too. Do you think he'd like that Master Grant?"

Grant smiled at his youngest pet.

"I would think it couldn't hurt."

Frank smiled.

 "Mikey likes strawberry flavor, but I'm not sure about Brendon. Should I get him strawberry too?"

Grant gave a bit of a sad sigh.

"I think Brendon will be happy with almost anything, but perhaps you could ask Ryan?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah I should. He's in the living room isn't he Master Grant?"

"He is, but be quick about it please."

"Yes Master Grant."

Frank nodded, then turned and headed toward the living room. When he got there, it was to find Ryan giggling quietly as Pete was lying on the floor, half underneath the Grand piano as he tried to reach the can of polish that he'd dropped.

 "I'm just not small enough."

He mumbled. Frank looked at Ryan.

 "I hate to ask..."

He pointed at Pete's legs as he held back his own giggles.

"You just want me to get on my knees for you."

Ryan chuckled and then proceeded to drop to the ground and slither his small lean body underneath the piano. Frank smiled softly, happy to hear Ryan making jokes.

"Oh, I came to ask you if you want ice cream...I'm getting some for Mikey and Brendon, and Master Grant thought you might like some."

Nene

"Yeah, ouch!"

 Ryan bumped his head in his excitement. He came out rubbing it.

"Pete said we could get some after we finished dusting."

"Oh, ok then...hey, you don't happen to know what flavor Brendon would like, do you?"

Ryan gave a sad smile.

 "Brendon has never had anything other than vanilla."

"Do you think he'd like chocolate?"

"I think he would like anything."

Frank frowned slightly.

"That's what Master Grant said. Hey, what flavor are you gonna have?"

"Oh..."

 Ryan blushed slightly.

"I'll take anything you know? I mean when it hardly happens you can't be picky right?"

Frank frowned deeper.

 "You can be picky here...we get ice cream at least once a week when we're good, right Pete?”

 "Aha!..."

Pete exclaimed, having finally managed to retrieve the can of polish.

"What?...oh, yeah. Ice cream's a regular reward here."

"I'm still not used to that."

"Give it time, you'll get used to it..."

Frankie said, a smile growing on his face again.

"Well, I gotta go get Mikey and Brendon's ice cream, and Mikey's tea...I'll see you in a bit."

 He turned and headed off toward the kitchen. Ryan turned to Pete.

"Sorry I couldn’t get the can."

He rubbed his head again.

"It's ok, I got it..."

Pete grinned, holding the can up.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Pete smiled, putting the can down.

"You know, ice cream is very good for sore heads..."

 He stepped over and tiptoed to look at the top of the other boy's head before standing back down.

"So is kissing...if you're into that?"

"Oh...um..."

Ryan had never been like this before. This was an intimacy that he didn't know how to even handle. Pete saw Ryan's hesitation and took a half step back.

"We don't have to...there's zero pressure from me, or anyone else here."

"No!"

Ryan leaned forward and grabbed for Pete.

"Please...kiss me?"

Pete smiled softly.

"You sure?"

He reached up to tuck Ryan's hair behind his right ear.

"Yes."

 Ryan was breathless.

Pete smiled as he leaned in, softly pressing his lips to the boy's. After a few seconds he pulled back, looking into Ryan's eyes.

"How's your head?"

"It's good."

 Ryan gave a dopey smile. Pete chuckled softly.

"You're very cute, you know that?"

"Nah, I'm not. Brendon is cute. I'm just..."

Pete put two fingers quickly against Ryan's lips to hush him.

"You're cute, get over it."

Ryan blushed and parted his lips slightly against the other pet's fingers. Pete smirked, playing his fingertip over Ryan's lips.

"Really cute."

Ryan licked his lips slightly catching Pete's fingers with he's tongue. Pete brought his other hand up to stroke Ryan's hair, his voice dropping low and soft.

"We've just about finished in here..."

 He glanced around the room quickly before bringing his eyes back to Ryan's.

 "So what do you wanna do now?...ice cream...or a little playtime..."

He cupped Ryan's cheek softly.

"Entirely your choice. And if you want to say both...you can."

"I..."

"Perhaps I can help that decision."

 Grant stepped into the room liking very much what he saw, but Ryan began to shake and cower dropping to his knees.

 "I'm sorry Master! I didn't mean to touch what is yours! Please have mercy on me!"

Pete went down with him, shaking his head as he pulled the boy to him.

"No no Ryan, it's ok. No one’s gonna hurt you sweetheart. You've done nothing wrong...right Master?"

"Yes of course."

 Grant walked over and knelt slightly on one knee.

"You are all mine and as long as you know this, I don't mind sharing."

He touched Ryan's face softly.

"I can..."

"Yes...you can."

 Ryan looked up at Pete.

 "Do you..."

Pete nodded.

 "I want to if you do."

"I'm...I'm not used to anyone wanting me."

Pete chuckled.

 "Well like ice cream, it's something you'll get used to living here."

Ryan looked from his Master to the pet with hopeful eyes.

 "May we have ice cream first?"

Grant smiled and turned to Pete.

"Shall we teach Ryan here how we can have both at the same time Peter?"

Pete smiled wide.

 "That sounds like a good idea...what do you think Ryan?...you like that idea?"

"How can you have ice cream and play time together?"

Pete laughed.

"What sweetheart, you never play with your food before?"

Ryan tilted his head slightly and Grant held in his breath. He truly looked like a puppy and that gave Grant all kinds of wonderful ideas. He put them aside for later.

"Perhaps we can both introduce him to that joy. What do you think Peter?'

Pete nodded.

"Yes Master...wonderful idea..."

 He smiled softly at the younger boy.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll take good care of you."

Ryan just nodded. Pete helped him off the floor and Grant stood up.

"Peter, why don't you take Ryan to the playroom and change the sheets. I will be along shortly."

"Yes Master."

Pete took Ryan's hand and led him away. Grant watched them go. He had a feeling that this afternoon was going to be life changing for more than one of them.


	15. Forgivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "I don't want him sent away Master Grant but...but I d-don't want him to be my M-Master anymore e-either." He looked down at his lap.
> 
> "Can you explain more for me please? Help me to understand."
> 
> Frank sighed softly, looking back up.
> 
> "We all miss him Master Grant... _I_ miss him, but he wasn't happy as a Master, right from the start I think. He's a pet...like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more chapter to go! Can you believe it! This has been such a wild ride of a fic and we wanted to thank everyone that has read it and we are sorry for ripping your heart out and stomping on it...repeatedly...well maybe not, but you know how it is. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"See you later. Enjoy."

 Frank said with a smile as he left Mikey and Brendon with their ice cream. He closed the bedroom door quietly, then went to find Master Grant. He spent several minutes searching for the older man, before deciding to try the Play Room. He walked down the white hallway, glancing out the floor to ceiling windows on his left at the slightly frosty garden before stopping in front of the big red door. He knocked twice.

"Master Grant?"

"Come."

Frank opened the door, his eyes going wide as he saw both Pete and Ryan, naked on their knees in front of their Master, both licking the tip off his very hard cock.

"Ahhh Frankie what can I do for you?"

Grant was doing his best to keep his composure like a good Master should, but after watching his pets roll around on the special rubber sheets eating ice cream off their bodies and now them on their knees on an additional rubber sheet sharing his cock, well there is only so much that he could handle. He watched the boy in front of him with glazed eyes lick his bottom lip as the sight before him and Grant lost the fight. He started cumming between Pete and Ryan's mouths, painting their lips with his cum.

"Uh..."

Frank gasped slightly, feeling his shorts tighten dramatically.

"I err um..."

Ryan looked over at Frank with the same glazed look and a lazy smile. "

Do you want a taste Frankie?"

Frank nodded, licking his lips...then looked up at Grant.

"May I Master Grant?...please?"

"Of course Frankie, I would be delighted for you to join us."

Frank nodded slightly then stepped into the room and closed the door before dropping to his hands and knees, and crawling over to join the other pets. Ryan moved back a bit as he grinned at Pete and urged him to make room as well.  Pete shuffled back on his knees, but reached a hand out to Frank, who took it as he reached them. Frank could smell the ice cream and cum on the other boy and leaned in to lick a line up his cheek. Pete moaned softly and Frank smiled.

 "You taste good."

"How do I taste?"

Ryan put on a small pout at being left out, which made Grant chuckle a bit. Frank looked over at the other boy and held out his hand.

"Come here and let me find out."

Ryan smiled and taking Frank's hand leaned in. Frank pulled Ryan toward him and licked from the boy's collarbone up to his right ear, then murmured to him.

 "Absolutely delicious."

Ryan moaned.

"Y-You should taste Master next."

Frank turned to Grant.

"Can I?"

"Well it is only fair isn't it."

Frank smiled and leaned over, flicking his tongue over the shiny head of Grant's cock.

"So good with your tongue Frankie. Feels like velvet."

Frank looked up through his lashes as he licked his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth. Grant closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Frank's hair. He heard small groans near him and opened his eyes bit to see Ryan and Pete cleaning each other off with their tongues.

 "A lovely sight indeed."

Pete looked up and smiled, with ice cream around his face.

"Thank you Master."

He then went back to licking Ryan's stomach. Grant knew he would not get hard again, but he was enjoying the over stimulation of having his cock cleaned like this. Frank took all of Grant's cock in, sucked for a moment then pulled off with a pop before moving to lick at his balls.

"Frankie, shit, that's enough my pet."

Grant lost his composure for a moment. Frank stopped immediately, sitting back on his feet and looking up with wide, nervous eyes.

"I'm sorry M-Master Grant."

He felt his hands start to shake a little.

"No no no, it's alright Frankie."

 Grant placed his hand on the boy's cheek lovingly.

"You did fine, It was just a bit much for me. It seems that you need a bit of help now though."

Grant turned to Pete and Ryan.

"Can you take care of him for me my pets?"

Pete looked up and smiled.

 "Of course Master. Can't we Ryan?"

"It would be our pleasure Master."

Frank sat shaking as the other boy's moved toward him.

"It's ok Frankie, we've got you."

Grant sat and watched as Ryan and Pete took Frank apart gently and then put him back together. This made him think of Gerard. The poor boy had gone through so much and yet...He was still here. Grant decided to talk with Frank about it after this lovely scene was done. They would fix Gerard together.

*

*

*

Frank awoke with a small gasp, eyes flashing open to find himself laying on the couch in Grant's office with a soft blue blanket over him. He looked around and quickly located Grant, sat in his big leather chair, reading a book. Frank cleared his throat quietly, shuffling to sit up.

"Hello my pet, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes Master Grant, thank you."

He chewed his lip and fiddled with his hands.

"I wanted to talk to you Frankie...about Gerard."

Frank's eyes lit up as a smile sprung up out of nowhere...but both faded after a few seconds and he frowned slightly.

"You're...you're n-not sending him away...are you?"

He bit his lip to not cry at the thought.

"I don't want to, but I confess I am at a loss on how to handle this otherwise. I thought of going to Michael, but being his sibling he would be biased. You have only known the boy for a short time compared. I want your opinion."

"My...well I..."

Frank swallowed, twisting the blanket in his hands.

 "I don't want him sent away Master Grant but...but I d-don't want him to be my M-Master anymore e-either." He looked down at his lap.

"Can you explain more for me please? Help me to understand."

Frank sighed softly, looking back up.

"We all miss him Master Grant... _I_ miss him, but he wasn't happy as a Master, right from the start I think. He's a pet...like me."

Grant raised an eyebrow.

"So you did not state that cause you are afraid of him?"

"No Master Grant..."

Frank shook his head decisively.

"He did scare me, but I know that it was M-Master Gabriel's influence, not who Gerard is."

"So you do not want to be his anymore."

"I..."

 Frank hung his head again.

"No Master Grant. I...I want t-to be yours..."

He looked up through his hair.

 "If you want me?...Master."

"Dear boy, I always want you. I want all my pets. You are my precious property."

Frank lifted his head up and smiled wide.

 "So you'll...you'll be my...my Master?"

"I am your Master."

Frank nodded happily, then stopped, tilting his head to the right.

 "Master?"

"Yes my pet?"

"When can we see Gerard again, Master?"

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes Master, very much."

"Well then let us go."

"Now?!..."

Frank got excited, rushing to get off the couch and forgetting that the blanket was wrapped around his legs a bit. He fell face first on the floor.

 "Ow."

Grant laughed, but got up and walked over.

"A little excited are we?"

Frank looked up at Grant as he pushed up onto his knees.

 "Yes Master."

"Well then shall we?"

Frank nodded enthusiastically as he climbed to his feet with a big cheesy grin on his face.

 "Yes Master."

"Would you like to be more presentable?"

Frank frowned slightly in confusion before looking down at himself. His eyes went wide then he looked back up sharply, his cheeks turning pink.

 "Yes, please Master."

Grant chuckled and led the boy back to the Pets room. Frank wanted to get out of his shorts right now as they were sticky with ice cream and cum. He could feel an odd squishing feeling against his balls, and it wasn't even a tiny bit pleasant. Grant led Frank to the surprisingly empty room, but a look at the time said they were all tasked to chores. Frank saw that Brendon was the only one there, and that he was curled up in the big bed, asleep. He looked to Grant to see if he was alright with this, and received a smile so took that as an affirmative. Smiling back, Frank went and quickly changed...including a short but thorough wash to remove the ice cream from his balls...then returned to his Master's side with a grin.

"I'm ready Master."

"I believe I am too."

Frank smiled and quietly followed Grant out of the room. He and Grant stopped outside the room that Gerard was kept in solitude in. Grant looked at Frank with a serious expression.

"Have you seen him?"

Frank shook his head.

 "No Master I...I thought about it, I _wanted_ to...but I haven't been in. I stopped at the door a few times though. I'm sorry Master."

 He dropped his head to look at the floor.

"Just be prepared. He isn't well right now, but I hope you can help me fix it."

"Me?...how?"

"You will understand when the time comes."

Frank took a breath, then nodded.

 "O-ok...Master."

Gerard heard the door open. He heard his...their Master walk in. He stayed in his sleep position hoping that it was a routine check, but then he sat down. Gerard cringed. He knew he was not pretty to look at anymore. He was dirty and used and no good to anyone. He was biding his time till he was sent off or till he sent himself off. Al this went through his brain, but what never dawned on him was the voice he heard next.

"Master, he looks so...lost..."

Frank murmured quietly to Grant.

"How can we help him?"

Was that Frank? No it couldn't be. Why would he be here? Gerard decided he was hallucinating, probably from lack of proper food and water intake. Frank leaned a little closer to the other boy and whispered in his ear. "We're here for you Gerard...all of us."

Gerard curled in a tighter ball. This was not happening. He was going crazy. No one wanted to see him.

"Gerard?...are you awake?"

"Gerard, answer the boy."

 That was Master. Gerard wasn't taking any chances; he turned his body and came face to face with Frank. He saw Frank gasp. He knew he looked at sight. Frank's lip wobbled.

"Oh Gerard...you...you need to eat more. We want you well so you can come back to us...I want you well."

"I..."

"What?"

Gerard said nothing. He just looked away ashamed.

Frank looked at Grant for a moment, then back at Gerard.

"We want to help you, but we can't if you won't talk...please Gerard?"

"I think I will leave you two alone for a bit and..."

"No! No you can't leave him here!"

Frank's face fell.

"You don't want me here. I...I..."

His breath hitched in a sob.

"I sh-should go then..."

He looked at Grant with tears slipping down his cheeks.

 "May I, M-Master?"

"Tell me why Gerard."

Gerard looked at him wide eyed, fear coasting through them.

"I tried to kill him. I can't be trusted with anyone."

Frank had his head lowered, his eyes on the floor as tears dripped from his lashes.

"You d-didn't."

"But I would have! I didn't even notice till your Master walked in. I don't deserve him or any Master, I should be sent away."

"Is that what you want Gerard? To be sent away from the house and your family?"

 "Mikey deserves a better brother than me."

"No..."

Frank whispered before sniffing loudly.

"And Mikey's n-not your o-only family here Gerard."

Gerard wouldn't even look up. He was ashamed at what he had become. He was the perfect pet and now he... "You should just make me a slave and treat me how I deserve."

Grant looked at Frank.

"Well, what do you think Frankie? Would you like to show Gerard how he deserves to be treated?"

Frank looked up at Grant slowly. He chewed on his lip and sniffed, then nodded.

Gerard waited. He waited to be hit, kicked, punched, his hair pulled, all the things that Gabe had done to him. Frank turned to face Gerard's curled up form. Slowly he reached out his hand toward the older boy. He took a breath then leaned down, wrapping his arms around Gerard's thin body and holding him close. Gerard braced himself for the pain, but there was none. He opened his eyes and looked up.  Frank pressed his lips gently against Gerard's. Gerard waited for him to bite, but again...nothing. Frank moved one hand up into Gerard's hair, gently cradling the back of his head as he pressed into the kiss a little more.

"You see now Gerard. This is how you deserve to be treated."

 Gerard was trying to protest, but what Frank was doing was so wonderful and warm and gentle that he didn't want it to stop. Frank trailed his fingers slowly up and down Gerard's back...he held in a shudder as he felt the boy's spine a little too well. He hummed softly against Gerard's lips. Grant found a chair and sat down in it. He decided to let Frank call the shots for now. The boy seemed to be doing fine. Frank slid his hand down to the waistband of Gerard's sleep shorts, slipping one finger beneath the elastic...he wouldn't ask, but he'd stop if Gerard freaked out. Gerard's body stiffened for a second, but Frank's kiss settled it out quickly. Gerard knew he was safe in Frank's arms. He was used to being pliant for Grant only, but it was nice to be submissive to Frank right now. He wanted to be taken care of. To be loved and showed he was wanted. Frank hummed softly, moving his lips firmly against Gerard's as he slipped his hand inside the shorts to caress the pale flesh of the boy's ass. Gerard moaned. Everything felt so good. Frank took Gerard's parted lips as an invitation and licked into his mouth experimentally. Gerard's moan turned to a gasp of pleasure. He shakingly brought his arms up to touch Frank. Frank squeezed Gerard's ass, pulling their bodies together.

"Please..."

 Gerard mumbled in his mouth. He didn't know what he was asking for, just that he needed him. Frank pulled back an inch to look into Gerard's glazed eyes.

"I got you Gee..."

He whispered before pushing Gerard gently onto his back and moving to lay over him...their bodies pressed together. He kissed Gerard's lips again for a moment before pulling off with a grin on his lips.

"Just relax."

Frank started moving down, his hands stroking Gee's sides while his mouth explored the creamy white skin of the boy's neck, then chest...pausing to nibble slightly at his collarbone before moving on to suck Gerard's right nipple into his mouth. Gerard arched into. He missed this without the fear of pain. His body was littered with marks from Gabe pinching, bruising, burning, him. Anyway that he can hurt him. Frank moved to Gerard's left nipple as his hands moved down to the top of his shorts, he pulled on them, edging them down.

"Frankie..."

Frank hummed around Gerard's nipple then moved down further, leaving a trail of soft kisses over the boy's ribs. He continued to pull Gerard's shorts down carefully until his cock was exposed to the air, and Frank's hungry eyes. Grant continued to watch their dance. Skin being exposed as well as souls. He smiled at his choice to let his pets play. Frank moved down more, pulling Gerard's shorts all the way off before dropping them onto the floor next to the bed. He sat up onto his knees, his hands trailing softly over Gerard's pale skin. He gently encouraged Gerard's legs apart, then moved to kneel between them. Gerard complied readily he wanted this so much. He watched as Frank fit perfectly between them. He hadn't been fucked in so long by someone that cared about him. It slipped out of his mouth before he even remembered who else was in the room.

"Fuck me please."

Frank's breath hitched and his eyes went wide before he regained some of his senses and looked toward Grant for permission...Gerard was his pet after all.

Grant was just as surprised at Frank was. No one had fucked Gerard, but him...oh and now...

 "Frankie, what do you think?"

"I want to Master, so much...may I?"

 Frank asked, his hands softly stroking Gerard's smooth pale thighs.

"By all means, this is a special circumstance though."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"Of course Master..."

He smiled softly before turning his eyes back to the boy beneath him. He leaned over Gerard's body and grabbed for the night stand draw. He pulled out the bottle and covered his small fingers in it generously. He then moved them down between the boy's spread legs. He circled the tip of his index finger around the tight pink pucker. Gerard whined. He didn't want to be teased; he wanted to be touched, filled up, shown anything other than cruelty. Frank smiled and carefully pushed the finger in. Gerard gasped. He wasn't anywhere full like he was with Grant, but it still felt so good. Frank started to move his finger in and out, pressing his lips to Gerard's thigh from time to time.

 "Another?"

Gerard whined, but nodded vigorously. Frank eased in his middle finger next to his index, pushing them in to the second knuckle and curling them upwards...searching for that special spot. Gerard was trying not to squirm. He would never do that with his Master, but Frank didn't know as much about his body and he wanted to help him along. Frank twisted his fingers, scissoring them a little. Gerard moaned when he just brushed his spot. Frank smirked.

 "There?"

He brushed the spot again.

"Yes, please fuck, more."

"Now Gerard, are you ever supposed to ask for more?"

Gerard cried out as Frank pushed fully on his prostate. Frank bit lightly at Gerard's inner thigh and pressed both fingers against the older boy's prostate for a few long seconds. Gerard was shaking. It had been so long since he had even cum not under duress. He felt like he was gonna explode. Frank looked up at Gerard to make sure he was doing ok.

"You ok?...you wanna cum like this or do you want me to...fuck you?"

He asked, his fingers still moving inside the boy...stretching and thrusting alternately. Gerard could barely articulate.

"I think Frankie, you should let him cum first. He would be more pliable."

"Yes Master."

Frank nodded before moving to wrap his lips around the head of Gerard's hard and leaking cock, while concentrating his fingers' movements into tiny circles against the boy's prostate.

"FUCK!"

 Gerard never came so fast as he did at that moment. Frank choked slightly but swallowed everything Gerard gave him before pulling off with a quiet pop. He carefully removed his fingers from Gerard's opening as he sat up, moving to remove his own shorts. Grant had never seen Gerard fall apart like this. It was kind of exciting for him and he felt himself growing hard. Frank moved over Gerard again, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips softly.

"I got you."

 He reached down between them and stroked his own hard cock a couple times, smearing pre-cum over his length before lining himself up and slowly pushing in. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank and pulled him in fully. Frank let out a strangled moan...he couldn't believe how good this felt.

"So...happy it's...*uh*...y-you."

Grant watched his pets fucking and he suddenly decided he wanted to part of this moment. It was clear that Frank had never fucked anyone before. He rose and walked over to Frank placing a hand on his shoulder. Frank gasped, faltering in his movements to look up at his Master...had he done something wrong?...was he in trouble?

"No no no, please don't stop. I just wanted a closer look."

Frank nodded shakily.

"Y-yes Master."

He swallowed before looking back at the boy below him. He started his movements again, trying to aim for where he'd found Gerard's prostate before. Grant continued to watch from his vantage point over Frank's shoulder. He could see his cock disappearing inside Gerard at varying speeds. He moved up behind Frank and pressed his hard on into Frank's ass. Frank looked back over his shoulder quickly, his eyes wide.

"Am I making you nervous..."

Grant leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"...or do I make you excited?"

Frank swallowed, looking up into Grant's eyes.

"B-both Master. I've never..."

"Tell me?"

"I never...anything."

"but do you want to?"

Frank bit at his lip for a moment, swallowed, then nodded.

 "Y-yes Master."

"Tell me more."

Grant began to run his hands over Frank's chest tweaking his nipples lightly. Frank shuddered, whining...his hips bucked forward hard.

Gerard opened his eyes a bit and saw Grant behind Frank. He saw his being touched and it made him smile. "Master."

Grant moved his eyes from Frank to the creature below him.

"Yes Gerard?"

 "You..."

Frank hit his prostate fairly hard at that point and he cried out. Frank knew he probably wasn't going to last all that long, especially with Gerard making sounds like that...but he'd try. He leaned down to press a kiss to Gerard's soft pink lips.

Grant ran his hands down Frank's back to his ass squeezing it and kneading it. Frank groaned into Gerard's mouth, enjoying the feelings that surrounded him. Grant reached away to the night stand and pulled out the lube there. He spread some on his fingers and then moved them back down to Frank's ass. He slowly slipped them between his cheeks massaging his opening. Frank gasped at the new sensation, then whined quietly and pushed back a little, unintentionally...his fingers clenching in the soft sheets either side of Gerard's pale, slick body.

Do you like that Frankie? Does it feel good.?"

"Uh yes...yes M-Master."

 Frank stuttered out as his hips moved of their own accord, trying to feel everything at once.

"Shall I give you more my pet?"

"Oh yes, yes please Master, please."

Grant pushed his finger in crooking it immediately. Frank cried out, his hips thrusting forward hard, his cock smashing directly into Gerard's prostate.

"FUCK!"

 Gerard arched his back pressing his lips to Frank's and stealing his breath. Grant leaned and licked a stripe up Frank's back to his neck biting it and pressing another finger in. Frank groaned...he wasn't going to last long like this. Grant grabbed Frank's hair pulling him back.

"I know you aren't going to cum before I give you permission right my pet?"

Frank whimpered, his body jolting.

"N-no Master."

"Good cause we wouldn't want this to end so soon and that goes for you too Gerard. "

 "Y-Y-Yes Master."

Frank wasn't sure how he was going to hold off.  He bit down hard on his lip...

 "Uh please."

He'd never had to hold on through anything like this...he'd never <I>had</I> anything like this.

"What I am about to do is destroy you for everyone."

Grant pulled Frank's head back causing him to slip out of Gerard which caused both pets whimper at the same time. Grant leaned very close to his mouth ghosting over his lips with his words.

"You want that?"

"Gah...yes Master, please M-Master."

"I thought that would be your answer."

 Grant leaned in and kissed Frank with full possession.

Frank melted, his eyes fluttering closed as he relinquished any control he'd had. Grant pulled away and Frank saw a gleam in his eyes that he never saw before.

"Now you are truly mine Frankie."

He turned to the mess that was Gerard on the bed.

"Gerard, on your knees, hands on the head board."

 Gerard was a little dazed, but he did as he was told. Grant moved off the bed and to the door.

"Do not move both of you till I get back."

With nothing else said he left.

Frank shuddered, turning his eyes to Gerard.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know, but are you alright?"

Gerard may not be Frank's Master anymore...he never really felt like it anyway, but he was still protective of him. Frank nodded.

 "Yeah...not sure I could've held on if Master kept doing that though. How do _you_ do it?"

Gerard laughed for the first time in a long time it seemed.

"You get used to it. The first year we were here, Mikey and I were not even able to cum cause we associated cumming with pain, but, when he changed our fears to pleasures, we started needing cock rings."

“I wonder if I should be wearing one then.”

Both boys waited with their cock throbbing for the return of their Master.

"That would stop me getting hard for the rest of the year."


	16. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just relax Gee, let us take care of you."
> 
> "But I take care of you Mikey. I'm the big brother, that's my job."
> 
> "Well today it's our turn Gerard..."
> 
> Frank ran his fingers gently up Gerard's thigh.
> 
> "So do as you're told and relax."
> 
> Gerard nodded and watch's his brother and his former pet have a non verbal conversation and he knew it would be alright again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The last chapter! My Clueless!Gee and I want to thank you so much for all the love and support you have given us in this fic and over the years we have been writing together! ^-^
> 
> Now, please enjoy the last chapter of Somewhere I Belong.

"I miss Spencer. I wish he could have had this too."

Brendon was curled up in Mikey's arms still on the big bed. Mikey stroked the boy's hair gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry he didn't get to, he would've been welcomed just like you and Ry."

"I just hope he is in a place where he isn't in pain."

"I'm sure he is, and I'm sure he'd be happy that you and Ry are here...and safe."

"How are my pets doing?"

Grant walked into the room and Brendon noticed he was flushed and that he was sporting a hard on in his suit. "Are you alright Master?"

 "Quite so Brendon. Michael would you please come with me."

"Of course Master..."

Mikey pressed a soft kiss to Brendon's lips then slid off of the bed.

 "I'll see you later Bren."

Grant led Mikey out the room and down to the playroom. Mikey walked quietly behind his Master, curious as to what was going to happen.

"Michael I want you to grab your favorite cock ring."

"Yes Master."

Grant watched the boy and wondered which one he would choose. As they stepped into the entrance of the playroom, where all the pet's toys were kept, Mikey walked over to his collection of cock rings...he didn't have as many as Gerard, but he had some nice ones. He looked them over then he settled on the fancy one Grant had given him for Christmas last year, but that he hadn't used yet.

"Lovely choice Michael."

"Thank you Master."

"Now, you will come with me to the guest room."

Mikey's breath caught...he was going to see Gerard.

 "Yes Master."

 He said quickly, trying but failing to hide his excitement. Grant had to laugh a little.

"Stay calm Michael."

"Sorry Master."

Mikey said quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor. Grant guided Mikey to the guest room and opened the door. Mikey looked in and saw Gerard and Frankie on the bed. Frank looked up with a smile.

"Hi Mikey."

"Hi Frankie, hi Gee...you ok?"

Gerard was speechless. He looked up at Grant.

"Master?"

 "Yes Gerard?"

 "Why?"

 Grant looked at his lost pet.

 "Did I not tell you that you were going to get the treatment that you deserved?"

 "You did, but...I don't deserve this. I was a horrible master, I was a terrible pet, I am not even a good brother."

Mikey looked at Grant then over at Gerard.

"None of that was you Gee."

 "Yeah, you wouldn't have done what you did if it wasn't for...Gabriel."

 Frank added, making sure to not call Gabriel Master, as he'd never deserved the title.

"But you hate me and don't want me to be your master anymore and..."

 "Gerard..."

 Gerard wouldn't even look at them.

"Gerard, look at me."

Gerard lifted his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Did you ever even want to be a master?"

"I..."

"I don't hate you Gerard...what made you think that?"

"I cause so much pain...for all of you. Especially you Master."

"Me?"

"You bought Mikey and I and trained us, molded us to be the perfect pets and understood that Mikey didn't want to be touched by anyone, but me and accepted that. Then you thought I was good enough to be a master so you gave me Frankie and I took all those privileges that you gave me and destroyed them all."

"You didn't destroy anything Gee..."

Mikey, stepped to the side of the bed.

"And no one here hates you...we love you."

"I hate me."

"Well then, I guess you two will have to show Gerard how much he is loved and cared for."

 Grant moved back to the door.

"I am counting on you both. I will be back shortly to see what you have accomplished."

With that he left. Mikey took a breath then quietly removed his shorts and crawled up onto the bed to join the other naked pets.

"Just relax Gee, let us take care of you."

"But I take care of you Mikey. I'm the big brother, that's my job."

"Well today it's our turn Gerard..."

Frank ran his fingers gently up Gerard's thigh.

"So do as you're told and relax."

Gerard nodded and watch's his brother and his former pet have a non verbal conversation and he knew it would be alright again soon.

*

*

*

"Easy now my pets, I don't want to cum yet."

 Grant was enjoying Bob and Pete's wonderful skills on his cock as he gave time to the three pets. He would be there in time for the grand finale and ready for it, but it had been a bit since he spent time with his other pets. Patrick, Ryan, and Brendon were their audience and all on the big bed jerking themselves slowly to the show. Bob and Pete looked up at their Master with spit and pre-cum on their lips, and dribbling down Pete's chin. Grant pet their hair lightly.

"Ease up just a little."

"Yes Master."

Bob panted as they both nodded, eyes full of longing and adoration, staring up at Grant.

“What would you like us to do Master?"

Pete said, wiping his finger through the mess on his chin before sucking it into his mouth obscenely.

"Just keep me hard and I want to see you all cum before I leave."

"Yes Master."

 All the pets replied at once. Bob and Pete moved closer to each other and began to kiss, their hands moving over each other's skin and down to their hard and leaking cocks while the three boy's on the bed all began to kiss and touch each other with purpose now. Grant enjoyed the show as he watched each boy jerk themselves or in the case of Pete and Bob, each other till they were all tipping over the edge. He then praised them and then rose with his hard on and left for the guest room and his other pets. When he got there, he opened the door quietly. The sight that greeted him made his heart speed up. Mikey was holding the head board and Gerard was fucking him with slow stroke as he nibbled on his neck savoring his taste. Frank was behind Gerard fucking him and tasting his skin as well.

"Perfect."

Mikey looked over with lust glazed eyes.

"J-join us *uh*...Master?"

Frank looked toward the door and saw Grant watching them, he whined quietly, his hips snapping forward unintentionally.

"Oh I fully intend to Michael."

 Grant removed any clothing he had left and grabbed the lube once again.

"Michael, where is that cock ring you brought."

"On the *Uh*...on the b-bedside M-Master."

Grant picked it up and walked over to Frank.

 "Pull out Frankie so I can secure this on you."

Frank whimpered slightly but nodded and did as he was told.

 "Yes Master."

He carefully pulled out of Gerard's tight opening, his fingers gently squeezing the older boy's hips reassuringly as he withdrew. Grant moved swiftly and secured the ornate cock.ring around Frank's shaft.

"You may return to your previous position."

"Thank you Master..."

Frank moved up close to Gerard again, placing one hand on the boy's hip and the other around his own length as he lined up.

"Ready Gerard?"

He slowly pushed back in. Gerard gripped Mikey's hips tightly as he was filled up again. It was a wonderful sensation being sandwiched between His brother and Frank. He had experienced this with Master a few times, but too few of you asked him. Mikey moaned, pushing back at the same time as Frank pushed forward into Gerard. Grant watched them for a bit and moved on.to the bed behind Frank. He pressed his now naked form against the young pet.

 "Still want me to make you mine?"

"Yes Master...p-please Master."

Grant opened up the lube and once again went through the task of opening up Frank and readying him for himself. When he was up to three fingers and engaging Frank's prostate fully, he leaned in once more.

"Tell me what you want my pet. Tell me what you desire Frankie. "

Frank shuddered and whined, his hips spasmming back and forth to chase the sensations.

"You Master *uh* please...pl-please f-UCK ME M-MASTER...oh God please."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Now normally Grant would just take his pet if it was any others, but he wanted to take this one slowly and with care. He positioned his now lubed cock at Frank's entrance and slowly slipped his fingers out. When Frank was pressing into Gerard, Grant pressed his cock forward.

"O-oh God..."

Frank moaned, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open...he'd never felt anything like this, Grant was huge! Gerard heard Frank and felt his pressing his fingers into his sides. He gave a small smile and leaned into Mikey's ear.

"Master has made Frankie his."

Mikey moaned, nodding in understanding as he was beyond words right now. Gerard felt Frank still so he pressed himself fully to Mikey's back whispering dirty things in his ear to give Grant time to ease into his pet. Mikey smiled happily, glad to have his brother back...right where he belonged.

"How are you doing Frankie?"

"G-good Master...so good."

Grant pushed in more. He took his time wanting to make it perfect for his pet that deserved so much. Suddenly Frank cried out, his body jolting like he'd been struck by lightning.

"Ah, so there it is."

 Grant pressed at the same angle feeling Frank tremble.

"OhGodohGodohGod..."

Frank chanted, his fingers digging hard into Gerard's slim hips. Grant pushed forward till he was pressed against Frank's back.

"Tell me when you are ready."

Frank nodded slightly, not sure if he could even speak right now as he panted, trying to adjust...he could feel sweat collecting all over his body and he shivered from it. He swallowed, and after a minute, he nodded again. "I'm r-ready M-Master."

Grant pulled out and then pushed back in forcing Frank forward into Gerard. Gerard whimpered at the same time Mikey did and Grant smiled.

"I think we are all ready to continue."

Mikey knew that all he would be doing was holding onto the headboard and taking Gerard's thrusts...but that's how he liked it, so he smiled and closed his eyes. Frank breathed deep as he tried to prepare himself, pretty sure he was going to be screaming at some point soon. Gerard was just happy and for the first time is months felt safe. Grant set the pace for them all. Soon everyone was a mess, but Grant knew that Mikey and Gerard would wait till they were given permission. Frank though was whimpering and Grant knew if he hadn't the cock ring, he would have gone off long ago. Frank could feel it, he could feel everything and it was so intense that his vision was blurring in and out. He needed to cum so bad.

"Gerard, I want you and Michael to finish."

"Yes Master."

"Y-yes Master.’

Mikey was grateful, knowing he was just seconds away now. Frank whimpered...why couldn't he cum too? Gerard took over the moment and fucked himself on Frank's cock as he moved so that he was fully hitting Mikey's prostate every time. He reached around and wrapped his hand around Mikey's cock.

"Cum for me baby."

"Oh GOD!! GEEEEE!!"

 Mikey screamed out, coming all over Gerard's hand and the bed below him. Once Mikey started to cum, Gerard allowed himself to do the same. He pulled Mikey's head back gently and kissed it through the groans of his own orgasm. He whispered I love you and sorry through the whole moment.

 "Wonderful, you two may rest or you may leave if you choose."

"Can we..."

Mikey panted to Gerard.

 "Can we stay?...I want to watch."

"Yes, I do to Master. We will not get in the way, we promise."

Grant nodded and Gerard pulled away from Frank. He then saw the cock ring and smiled at Mikey.

“I guess you get to see how this one works instead of using it."

Mikey smiled tiredly and nodded, curling into Gerard's side. Frank loved being inside Gerard, it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced...but now he could concentrate on what Grant was doing and my God, he knew that without the ring he'd be gone already. He gripped the sheets with white knuckled fingers and moaned loudly.

"Now press your head to the mattress for me Frankie so I can fuck you properly."

"Yes *uh*...yes Master."

Frank did as he was told, pressing his face into the sheets, his ass sticking up in the air. Now Grant moved on the bed and mounted Frank like an animal. He gripped his hips tightly and went from fucking him nice and slowly to something he has done with all his pets. Fast paced, hard penetrating strokes. Frank screamed into the sheets, his body jolting forward with the heavy thrusts...it hurt a bit, but God was it good. Gerard reached down and started to gently play with Mikey's cock as he watched the scene before him. Mikey purred, pushing into Gerard's touch lazily. He nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I remember when he took me like that. You were in the room holding my hand the whole time."

"I remember that too. You looked in my eyes the whole time...maybe it would help Frankie if you held his hand."

"I think Frank has to do this on his own like the other pets. We were a little different."

Mikey chewed his lip, frowning slightly.

"But Frankie's different, isn't he?"

Just then Frank screamed loudly, making Mikey jump. Gerard held Mikey as he saw his true Master take over. Grant had the determined look on his face that he got when he wanted something and right now he wanted Frank to be screaming. Gerard knew that he was pushing on his prostate without mercy. Frank continued to scream, his mind basically shutting down to all else except the pleasure.

"Now I have ruined you for everyone Frankie. It's my cock or nothing, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Master...o-only y-yours."

Grant pressed his hand on Frank's face pressing it further into the mattress. Frank whimpered, tears streaming from his eyes and soaking the sheet...he wasn't sure he could take much more.

"How badly do you want to cum Frankie?"

"I n-need to c-cum Master...please Master, p-please let m-me cum...please Master please?"

"What if I didn't let you? What if I left you like this after I came in your ass. Left you with the ring on and a swollen cock. What would you do?"

Frank whimpered.

 "I'd...I'd w-wait..."

 He shuddered as he felt Grant's cock press into his prostate again.

 "...until y-you let me c-cum Master."

Grant smiled at hearing this. He nodded to Gerard and Mikey to move forward and remove the ring and help Frank to his orgasm. Mikey smiled and nodded, untangling himself from his brother so they could crawl to Frank. Gerard reached out and ran a hand through Frank's sweat soaked hair.

"You are doing so good Frankie, so good."

Frank whimpered, pushing his head against Gerard's hand as he felt someone reaching under him and carefully working to remove the ring from his swollen and leaking cock. He opened his eyes a little and saw that it was Mikey.

"No touching his cock Michael, I haven't let him cum yet."

"Of course not Master."

Mikey said with a sweet smile as he finally removed the ring and moved to lay it on the nightstand before returning to Gerard's side.

Grant said nothing to Gerard so he continued to pet Frank. Frank purred at the touch, his body trembling as he tried to hold on until he had permission to cum...it was hard.

"Now Frankie, I am going to cum first and you are not allowed to till I finish."

"Y-yes Master."

Frank whimpered shakily.

Grant looked at Gerard and Gerard nodded. He reached under Frank and gently started to lift him. "Come on Frankie, on your knees."

Frank tried, but he could barely move, he let Gerard lift him until he could hold his weight on his arms again...mostly.

"I got you Frankie."

 Gerard moved in front of Frank as he watched their Master continue to fuck him.

"Michael, suck on Frank's cock. Frank do not cum."

Mikey leaned down and took Frank's cock in his mouth, making Frank whine and shake, his fingers grabbing at Gerard's arms for support and to help ground him. Grant kept his motions the same. He thought about prolonging his own orgasm, but the look in Gerard's eyes was pleading for mercy so he decided to grant it. He moved his cock off the boy's prostate and chased his own ending. Frank managed to catch his breath a little but he knew he couldn't last long now...he really hoped that Grant would cum soon. Gerard continued to murmur encouragement to Frank as the sounds of Mikey on his cock spurred Grant on. He closed his eyes tightening his fingers on Frank's hips and then he was cumming with his own gasp. Frank whimpered loudly at the feeling that was so new to him...God, he really needed to cum now. Grant bucked and panted till he was empty. He then grabbed the other item he brought with him from the pets room. He quickly removed his cock and pushed a plug into its place.

"Now cum on Michael's face so Gerard can luck it off."

Frank whined as Mikey pulled off with a wet pop, a moment later, he was cumming hard over Mikey's chin and parted lips. Mikey couldn't help but to lick at his top lip a little. Gerard moved down and started to clean up Mikey's face as told. They kissed dirty and shared the cum.

"Wonderful, but this view isn't for us. Come Frankie, follow me."

"Y-yes Master."

Frank nodded and slipped off the bed, following Grant from the room. Grant walked slow cause he knew he was a bit rough on the boy. He led him down the hall to the pets room. Grant opened the door and saw all the pets relaxing doing various things.

"My boys, I have an announcement."

The pets all looked up with smiles for their Master.

"Yes Master?"

Pete asked for the group.

"Frankie is now officially my pet and I want you all to greet him properly."

Patrick looked over at Bob and saw him lick his lips. He also saw the confusion in Ryan and Brendon's eyes and chuckled. He got up and walked over to Frank.

"Hey Frankie, you okay?"

Frank shifted foot to foot and winced slightly.

"Yeah, 'm ok."

Patrick led him to the big bed. He saw that Bob was getting eager and nodded to Pete to get him to calm down. "Brendon, can you please shift over a bit?"

 Brendon was still confused, but moved. Ryan stayed by Brendon's side.

"Now Frankie, up on the bed on your knees and head down."

Frank blinked stupidly for a second then nodded and did as he was told, wincing with every movement.

"Very good Frankie and excellent Patrick. You may remove the plug and go first."

 Now Patrick really heard Bob whine.

 "Master, while I appreciate the moment, I would like to give first licks to Bobby."

 "Can you trust Robert not to be greedy and take it all?"

Patrick looked over at Bob.

"Can we Bobby?"

Bob nodded enthusiastically.

 "Yes, yes you can. Yep."

Grant suppressed a laugh.

 "Alright, but Patrick, keep him in check."

 "I shall Master."

 "Very well Robert, you may go first."

Bob smiled wide.

 "Thank you Master."

 He climbed up onto the bed and moved behind Frank. He took hold of the jeweled butt plug and carefully eased it out. Frank whined as he felt cum start to slip from his hole, then moaned as he felt Bob lick up the dribble before thrusting his tongue inside.

Brendon and Ryan watched in amazement as Frank moaned with Bob's face pushed into his ass. Ryan licked him lips unconsciously.

"Okay Bobby, that's enough."

 It took Pete and Patrick to pull him away.

 "I guess he really does like cum the best here."

 Brendon giggled.

"Alright, Peter you are next. Oh and Frankie, you are free to cum as much as you can, but you cannot be touched."

Frank whimpered, nodding his head against the sheets, then whining as he felt Pete take Bob's place. Pete squeezed Frank's ass cheeks as he licked and sucked at the boy's opening.

Patrick waited patiently for his own turn. He didn't mind going last cause he had a few tricks, but he did ask about the newest pets.

"Master will Ryan and Brendon have a turn?"

 "As much as I would like to say yes, you know the rules my pet."

Patrick did know. They had to wait till this moment happened to them and Grant was being very careful and understanding, not pushing them. When Pete finished though he whispered into his ear and watched as he crawled across the bed and pulled Ryan into a kiss. Bob took that cue and did the same to Brendon with permission from their Master of course. This way they could enjoy the taste too.

 "How are you doing Frankie?"

Patrick leaned over to see before he took over.

Frank fluttered his eyes open to look at his friend, a shaky smile graced his lips as he panted quietly.

"'m goooood Patty...soooo good."

Patrick chuckled and then moved behind him taking what was left of their Masters cum, but making sure to give Frank more pleasure. Frank cried out, his back arching and fingers clenching in the sheets. Grant was proud of his pets at that moment. They all worked together to make each other feel wanted.

"Now Patrick, push him over the edge."

Patrick buried his tongue in further and slipped a finger in. Frank screamed out and came hard, his body shaking and his eyes rolling back in his head. Patrick felt the moment that Frank passed out. He pulled away and smiled.

"You did wonderful my pets."

"Thank you Master."

The pets said, en masse.

Gerard and Mikey walked in then holding hands.

"Looks like we need to get another pet room."

 Grant knew his pets liked to stay together, but there were too many now for the room.

 "Master?"

“Yes Gerard?"

 "Could we just add to the room? Like remove the wall between this one and the next? We would have two bathrooms too that way."

"Hmmm  not a bad idea Gerard."

"Any other ideas pets?"

"A bigger bed?..."

 Pete suggested with a grin.

"Big enough for all of us?"

"You just like the idea of not having bunk beds cause you hit your head when you sleep with Bobby."

Patrick chuckled. Pete shook his head.

"No Patty, I just like the idea of a permanent puppy pile...don't you?"

"Can we get big pillows like a harem would have?"

Brendon had a spark in his eye that was not there before. Pete started bouncing excitedly, the idea sparking his imagination.

 "Yeah yeah, and we could have like colored silks on the walls like it's a Bedouin tent or something..."

He grinned...he could see it all now.

"What do you think Master?...could we?"

"Well I think a few traditional beds would still be good, but I could see myself surrounded by my very own harem."

 "Can we get costumes?"

Everyone looked at Ryan and he blushed.

“Yeah I like that idea…”

Mikey smiled softly to Ryan.

“What kind of costumes were you thinking?”

“Oh he likes harem pants and veils.”

Ryan blushed and Brendon smirked. Mikey giggled slightly.

“Me too.”

Grant looked at his pets excited for all these changes. He realized that none of this would be happening with out Frank.

“Alright everyone, time for you all to rest. Gather with Frankie on the bed and take care of him.”

The pets all nodded and the ones that weren’t already on the bed crawled on to snuggle with Frank.

“We’ll look after him Master.”

Pete murmured cuddling up with the boy.

“I know you will.”

They all piled on the settled in to sleep. Grant closed the door smiling quietly with a full heart.

*

*

*

Frank woke up feeling warm and safe. He could feel hands on his arms, legs, and everywhere there was exposed skin. It made his smile and giggle a little cause he was still naked. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around moving only a little so he didn’t wake the others. All of the pets were there, all curled up to him in a puppy pile. He thought back over everything that had happened since his parents died, and after all the pain and confusion and growing up he realized something.

“I finally found somewhere I belong.”

He smiled blissfully and snuggled into his family’s arms. He yawned and closed his eyes letting himself drift back to sleep. This was his true home where he belonged now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like updates for coming fics as well as chapter updates or just to talk and ask questions about your fav fics or request one, please follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter. ^-^


End file.
